


Coming Clean

by PaganBaby



Series: Room Service [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Sequel to ‘Room Service.’  Buffy and Spike haven't seen each other since that night in New York.  They have dreamed and fantasized about meeting the other again.  What will happen when they meet unexpectedly in Sunnydale?  Can they get past the circumstances of their NY encounter?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awards:<br/><img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Smooches to Tiana for beta’ing me yet again.  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead and Ally for the awesome banners!
> 
> Joss and ME own everything, I own diddly-squat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

Buffy sat in her English class, doodling on her notebook and daydreaming. 

It had been a month since she got back home to Sunnydale and she still couldn't get Spike out of her mind. Their wild, passionate night together was burned into her memory for all-time. 

The way her skin tingled when he touched her; the way his skin felt sliding against hers; his stormy blue eyes burning into hers; the way his face looked when he came; the taste of his skin, mouth and cock; how his lips and tongue felt on her body; how it felt when he was inside of her... It was all so fresh in her mind. She longed to see him or just hear his voice again. 

Buffy had tried to put it in the past, to not miss him. But her dreams were filled with visions of him. Spike smirking and beckoning to her; Spike kissing and licking trails over her body; Spike telling her what wicked things he wanted to do to her, his silky, low voice sending lightning bolts straight to her sex; Spike naked and laid out before her like a sinfully delicious buffet; Spike's soft lips curling into a smile as he brushed them over hers... 

Buffy even went so far as to call the escort service he worked for a week after she got home to find out how he was. She had been surprised to learn that he no longer worked for them. 

She'd never see him again... Many a night was spent crying into her pillow for the man she burned for but could never touch again. It didn't help to think that he didn't think of her as anything but another client. He had made her feel so special... but that was his job. Still, Buffy couldn't shake the notion that he felt something for her, too. He had been so tender and, yes, loving with her... 

She felt like a moron for developing feelings for him, for craving him like she did. But the fact remained, she was head over heels in love with a gigolo. 

_'Other people can have lots of sex and not have it mean anything, why can't I? Why did I have to fall in love with him?'_

"Buffy, could you at least _pretend_ to pay attention?" 

She looked up sharply at Mr. Holtz, her English teacher. He was shaking his head at her with a disapproving expression. All of her classmates' eyes were on her. She blushed furiously. 

"Sorry, Mr. Holtz," she mumbled. 

"I know all your minds are on graduation and the upcoming prom..." Mr. Holtz addressed the class. "But we still have one more month of school to get through, people. Focus." 

The class groaned as he went back to discussing the merits of Dickens' work.

* * *

Buffy headed for the library for her free period. 

Her friends met there everyday to spend some time together with Mr. Giles (or just plain Giles, as they liked to call him) the school librarian. He was a bit stuffy, but a very kind and gentle-mannered man. In the year she'd known him, she'd come to think of him as a father figure. He was much better than the one that life saw fit to stick her with. 

Speaking of father figures... Her own father had called when he got the bill for the weekend. Buffy was scared of his what his reaction would be, despite how smug she had been in New York. But her father hadn't even complained about it. 

He was all, "That's okay, sweetie. I told you to spend and you did. No problem." 

Hank Summers hadn't even batted an eyelash about the X-rated movies Buffy had ordered. 

Somehow, that was even worse than if he'd bitched at her. She wanted to get _some_ kind of reaction from him. It was like he didn't care about anything she did at all. 

Buffy thought about her return to Sunnydale after that weekend in New York as she walked to the library. 

Her girlfriends had known immediately that she'd 'gotten laid' while she was away. Cordy said that Buffy had that certain 'glow' about her. They pumped her for details. 

Buffy gave them as few details as possible. She told them that she'd met a gorgeous guy named Will in her hotel (she kept the name Spike to herself, that name was only for her). He had blond hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She'd said that her and Will hit it off right away, and engaged in mad, passionate, monkey lovin' all night long. She certainly wasn't going to tell them that he was 'hired help'. 

Willow and Cordy were very interested in hearing about what kind of stuff Buffy and Will did. It was really embarrassing but Buffy gave them some details; how great he was at oral sex; the inhuman way he would move his tongue; how great his body was; how _big_ he was. She couldn't tell them how many times they'd 'did it' because she'd lost count along the way. Willow and Cordy giggled, gasped and laughed into their hands the entire time. They both had agreed: Buffy was one lucky bitca. 

But Buffy didn't feel so lucky. Yes, she and Spike shared an incredible night of passion that would always be special to her... but she would never see him again. Never feel his touch. Never look into his smiling blue eyes. Her longing for him was getting worse instead of better. She had expected it to get _less_ painful as time went on, not more so. 

Buffy put on a happy face and breezed through the library doors. 

"Hey, guys!" she greeted her friends who were seated around the main table. 

They all said their 'hellos'. Buffy walked over and pulled up a chair, putting her bookbag on the floor at her feet. 

"So, what's happenin'? Anything interesting going on today?" Buffy asked. 

"Nope," Xander said tiredly, dark circles lined his eyes. "Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel. Why do they make us drag ourselves back here every morning after finals? What's the frickin' point?" 

"You're forgetting that they love to torture us," Willow pointed out. 

"Ah, yes. Thanks, Wills. How could I forget that they're sadistic bastards?" Xander put his head down on the table. 

His girlfriend, Cordelia, patted his head. 

"Just think, we still have prom to look forward to," Cordy said with a smile. 

Giles came out of his office, looking harried as usual, carrying a stack of books. He smiled when he saw his young friends gathered at their table, and placed his books on the counter. 

"How is everyone this morning?" Giles asked cordially. 

The Scoobies (their nickname for themselves) mumbled and groaned. 

Giles laughed. "Now, let's not have any of that. It's almost over. You've made it this far. You can get through one more month. Stiff upper lip and all that rot." 

They grumbled. 

"Oh!" Giles said, remembering something important. "Do you recall me telling you about my son, William?" 

They nodded. 

"Well, he's popped in for a visit. He'll be helping me here in the library while he's here." Giles smiled broadly. He was obviously pleased that his son came to see him. He looked towards the door of his office. "William? There are some people I'd like you to meet. Could you come out for a minute?" Giles called. 

"Dad," William said, coming out of the office, "I thought I asked you to call me Spike?" 

"I will call you no such thing. Your mother and I gave serious thought to your name and I won't call you by any other. Especially not Spike. Really, what kind of name is that?" Giles good-naturedly ribbed his son. 

Buffy went white and froze the moment she heard him speak. She had to be wrong... it couldn't be him. She turned slowly in her seat until her eyes came to rest on him standing next to Giles. It was him. New York Spike. 

At the same time Buffy's eyes landed on him, Spike looked in her direction. Their eyes met. Shock and recognition registering on both their faces. 

_'OHGODOHGODOHGOD!'_ their minds screamed. 

_'It's him!'_

_'It's her!'_

Giles continued talking, oblivious. "Everyone, this is my son _William_. William, I'd like you to meet," Giles pointed out each student as he said their names, "Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Buffy. They're students here as well as good friends of mine." 

The group heartily greeted Spike. Willow and Cordy's eyes skimmed over him, taking in the hard lines of muscle under his tight black t-shirt and jeans. They were crazy about their boyfriends, but they were still women... looking couldn't hurt. 

Spike felt like he was in the middle of a dream. It was Darla, the woman from the hotel in New York. The one he hadn't been able to forget. The one that haunted his dreams night after night. The one he had spent many hours fantasizing about while he stroked himself to orgasm. 

But... her name was Buffy. Not Darla. And... she was... a bloody-fucking high school student! 

_'Oh fuck! How old is she? I'll bloody well hang myself if she's 15!'_ Spike's mind raced. 

_'HOLY SHIT! He's here! And he's Giles' son!? Oh God! This can't be happening!'_ Buffy thought. 

They both panicked, but struggled not to let it show in their expressions. Under the surface of their panic, they were both thrilled to see each other again. It was literally a dream come true for both of them. Their minds were occupied, but their bodies reacted to the other's presence. Their skin itched to be touched and stroked by each other's hands, their loins throbbed with want. 

Spike took a deep breath and walked over to shake hands with the young people. He put on a friendly smile and shook each of their hands in turn, giving them a warm hello. He saved Buffy for last. 

"H-hello," Buffy said. "Nice to... meet you." Her voice trembled slightly. She didn't want the others to suspect anything. 

Spike took her hand in his. They both fought back a shiver at the contact. Electricity shot out from their hands, racing up their arms and through the rest of their bodies, cutting through the surprise and shock. 

He was getting hard. 

She was getting wet. 

Their bodies knew what they wanted, even if their brains were muddled. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Spike kept his voice steady, " _Buffy_." 

_'Take it easy, mate! She's here, it's her... You're touching her... But you can handle this... Bloody hell! I'm a sick fucker! I know she's just a kid, but I still want to throw her down on this table and fuck her like I've dreamed about for a bloody month! Please God, give me strength!'_

He gave her a sideways 'We have to talk!' look and released her hand. 

Buffy gulped. _'I'm dead! He knows what a big fat liar I am! If there is a God, I will be killed in a bizarre dodgeball accident in gym class before the end of the day. Oh... he's even more of a hottie than I remembered... I want him so bad!_

"Are you in college? You look like a college man..." Cordelia asked, her eyes discreetly scanning up and down his body. 

Xander frowned. He didn't like his girlfriend checking out this... handsome, British, blond with the muscular arms and firm looking pecs and... Xander decided he couldn't blame her. After all, he had been checking him out too just now -- in a purely scientific way, of course. As long as Cordy didn't try pawing this Spike guy, it was okay. 

Oz didn't mind Willow's checking Spike out. He was totally secure in their relationship. Even if the guy looked like he stepped out the pages of a magazine. 

"Uh, no. I'm not in college anymore. I'm 24," Spike said. 

Buffy looked away. _'That's only 6 years separating us... that's not too bad.'_

"Hey, G-Man!" Xander smiled at Giles. "How can you have a 24-year-old son if you're 38?" 

"38?!" Spike snorted. "That's a good one! Vanity thy name is Rupert," he chuckled. 

Giles shot Spike a warning look. "I was... practically a child when William was born. Now, let's never speak of it again."

* * *

Buffy walked home by herself after school. 

She was still in shock that her secret lover had showed up in town and that he was Giles' son. Giles was like a second, better dad to her. It was majorly freaky. It was true what those annoying little dolls sang on the ride at Disneyland, it really was a small world after all. 

Buffy had skipped out of school early to avoid the inevitable conversation with Spike. She knew that he'd corner her sooner or later. She both dreaded and ached to talk to him again. She had lied her ass off that night in New York, and now he knew the truth. Would he be angry? Would he yell at her? 

Just as Buffy was walking onto her driveway, a car pulled up in front of the house. An old, mint-condition, black DeSoto. 

Her breath caught in her throat when Spike got out and looked at her over the roof of the car for a moment, then he moved around to stand near the trunk, allowing her to see all of him. He looked gorgeous. The sun shone down on his blond hair, making it look even whiter. In addition to his black t-shirt and jeans, he was wearing a long black leather duster coat. It looked so good on him. He was smoking a cigarette. Normally, Buffy didn't find smoking sexy, but on him, it looked good. On him, _anything_ could look good. He took a puff and flicked the butt away. 

"Hi," Spike said, blowing out the hit, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his coat and staring at her. 

"H-hi. Did... you follow me?" Buffy asked in a squeaky voice. 

"Yeah. You left before we had a chance to... talk." His sparkling blue eyes bored into her. 

Buffy panicked. "I-I don't want to talk." 

She walked quickly to her front door, fumbling with her house keys. Spike appeared beside her on the porch. 

"Damn it, Dar-- Sorry, it's not Darla, it's _Buffy_ , isn't it? Forgive me. After thinking of you as Darla all month, it's a bit difficult to get used to using your real name," he said with a note of sarcasm. 

Buffy tried putting the key in the lock, but kept missing. Her hands were shaking too much. 

Spike saw how terrified she was and instantly regretted his attitude, even if she did deserve to be reprimanded about it. He reached out and took her hands in his, turning her to face him. She looked up into his eyes, her whole body trembling. 

"We need to clear the air, pet. I have things I need to say to you," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. 

Buffy nodded imperceptibly. She'd agree to anything when he was touching her and gazing into her eyes. 

"O-okay. Just... don't yell at me." Her chin quivered. 

Spike's heart melted. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and... He took a shaky breath and smiled. 

_'Be strong... be strong... be strong...'_ Spike repeated to himself. 

"I won't yell. Promise." 

Buffy smiled weakly then unlocked the front door. He followed Buffy into the living room. She sat on the couch stiffly. She wasn't looking forward to this discussion. 

Spike sat down on the other side of the couch and turned to look at her. 

"My mom will be home around 6... you probably should leave before then..." Buffy said, looking down at the floor. "What happened to the fancy Porsche that woman gave you?" 

"Sold it. It'd be hard to convince my dad that I got the money for it by getting a few short stories published... You... won't tell anyone what I do for a living... will you?" Spike asked anxiously. "My father... I doubt he'd be... proud, to say the least..." 

"No. Of course not... Your secret's safe with me, I won't tell anyone." Buffy scratched at the fabric of the couch. 

They were silent for a few moments. 

"You're still in high school. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you pretend --" 

"I'm 18. So don't wig out." Buffy fidgeted. 

Spike blew out a breath. She wasn't as young as he had feared. But... she was still _too_ young for him. 

"Well, that's a relief. But why did you pretend to be Darla St. John? What were you thinking? And inviting a man you didn't know into your hotel room..." 

"I... wasn't thinking. I mean, there I was, all alone in the city, getting loopy and horn-- Um, lonely. And suddenly there you were, standing outside my door looking so good... so hot... I lost it. I'm... sorry." Buffy hung her head. 

Spike sighed. "They fired me, you know. The _real_ Darla St. John was right pissed that I never showed up." 

Buffy's head shot up. "They... fired you? Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd get in trouble... I know it was stupid to pretend... They didn't say they fired you, they said you left..." 

"Who told you I left?" Spike furrowed his brow. 

Buffy looked away again, her face turning red. 

"Buffy," he said in a soft voice, "did you call the service looking for me?" His heart pounded painfully at the thought of her trying to contact him again. She’d been unable to forget him, too? 

"Kind of... I just... I don't know... wanted to hear your voice..." She played with the hem of her red mini-skirt then looked at him, her eyes shiny. "I wanted to know... how you were." 

"I felt... the same way," Spike said, unconsciously moving closer to her. "I called the hotel and asked if there were a number where the woman who had stayed in Suite 213 could be reached. Needless to say, they wouldn't give me the information..." 

"Really?" Buffy’s heart thudded. He'd tried to find her, too! That night did mean as much to him as it did to her! She did a mental Snoopy dance. She moved closer to him, and their thighs touched. Their breathing hitched up a notch. 

Spike nodded. His eyes going from hers to her slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He knew that he shouldn't. She was too young... she was a friend and student of his dad's... it was wrong... but... He leaned over, slowly closing the distance between them and brushing his lips over hers. He was powerless against the force of his attraction to her. 

They moaned and melted into the kiss, their arms coming up to wrap around the other. Their long month of frustration and longing was at last coming to an end. 

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy mumbled against his lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

After a minute, they broke away, panting, their eyes closed. They slowly opened their eyes, now glazed over with lust. 

"Forgive me?" Buffy breathed. "For lying and getting you fired, I mean." 

"It's alright, pet. I know you didn't mean any harm." Spike looked back to her kiss-swollen lips, eager to dive back in for more. 

"Spike, I missed you so much." Buffy sighed dreamily. 

They searched each other's eyes for a moment before lunging at each other, fusing their mouths together, kissing desperately and hungrily. 

"Oh! Yes! Missed you! Want you!" Buffy gasped when Spike tore his mouth from hers and attacked her neck, biting and sucking. 

"Buffy! God, I've been going crazy thinking about you!" Spike gasped against her neck. 

"I... wasn't just another... client, then?" she asked breathlessly. 

Spike pulled back to look in her eyes. She could see the same desperation and longing in his eyes that she was feeling. 

"No. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. I --" 

Buffy cut him off by smashing her mouth against his. She pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Her body singing at once again being draped over his. His hardening cock poked up at her. 

They kissed as their happy hands flew over the other's body. Buffy pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans and ran her hand underneath to touch the bare skin of his abdomen and chest. They were both shivering from the lust running rampant through their helpless bodies. Spike moved his hands down her back to cup her ass, kneading it roughly. 

Buffy gasped and sat up to straddle him, hiking her skirt up around her waist. Then she dropped back down to continue their kiss, grinding her box against his hard-on. 

"Uhh! Spike!" Buffy groaned, nibbling at his lips while unbuttoning his jeans. "Want you!" 

She stuck her hands down the front of his pants to feel that big, beautiful cock of his. 

"Ahhh! Yes! Buffy!" Spike gasped as she gripped his hard dick and slid her hand up and down its length. His eyes rolled back from the mind-numbing pleasure her touch brought him. 

"Need you! Oh God, I need you!" Buffy panted, bringing his cock out with one hand while the other moved her soaked panties aside. 

Just as she was slipping his bulbous prickhead between her dewy folds, the sound of a car door being shut in the driveway was heard. 

It took a moment for Buffy's brain to process the meaning of the sound. 

Her eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! My mother!" 

She leapt off of him. They both hurriedly fixed their clothing and smoothed their disheveled hair. 

It hit home again to Spike that this was wrong. He shouldn't have to be worried about the woman's mother coming home to find them coiled around each other. Buffy was just too young for him. Maybe when she was off on her own, in college, things... would be different.. It hurt like hell, he wanted to be with her so badly. But he had to be strong. 

Joyce Summers entered through the front door and walked to the living room. She looked at Spike and Buffy sitting innocently on the couch. They stood up as she entered. 

"Hi, sweetie. I was just about to ask you who the car parked in front of the house belonged to..." Joyce smiled. 

Her eyes swept over the good-looking young man. 

_'Yum!'_ Joyce thought. _'Please don't let this be one of her high school friends... I don't want to feel like a dirty old woman...'_

"Uh, hi, Mom. You get out of work early? Oh, and this is Spike... he's, uh, Giles' son." 

"There wasn't much going on at the gallery so I cut out early. Nice to meet you, Spike. Your father is such a charming man." Joyce shook Spike's hand. 

"Hello, Mrs. Summers. Yeah, Dad is quite a guy. And I can see where Buffy gets her good looks from." Spike shot her a devastatingly sexy smile. 

"Please, don't Mrs. Summers me!" Joyce blushed and laughed, her body temperature going up by several degrees. "Call me Joyce." 

"Joyce it is, then," Spike agreed. 

"Are you... in high school, too?" Joyce asked him, hoping the answer was ‘no’. 

"No, hardly... I've been out for a few years now..." 

Joyce smiled. _My, my, my... he is a handsome young man... so lean and tight-looking... Wonder if he likes older, more experienced women?'_ The thought flitted through Joyce's head. 

"Spike drove me home from school. Wasn't that nice of him?" Buffy lied. 

"Thank you , Spike. Aren't you sweet! Would you like something to drink?" Joyce asked, batting her eyelashes. 

"Uh, no thank you, Joyce. I have to get going, actually." Spike looked at his watch. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you come by again... soon. Buffy, I'm going to take a hot bath and relax for a while before dinner. Call me if you need something, okay?" 

"Sure, Mom." Buffy smiled. 

"Bye, Spike." 

"Bye, Joyce." 

With one last flirty glance, Joyce went upstairs.

* * *

Once they heard the bathroom door shut, they turned back toward each other. They looked down awkwardly. Buffy picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her shirt. 

"Buffy... what just happened -- what almost just happened -- we have to control ourselves. I didn't come here intending to... I just wanted to talk." 

She looked up. "You didn't want to... I thought you wanted me." Her lip trembled. 

"I did. I do." 

He walked up to her, and cupped her face in his hands. She leaned into his touch. 

"You're just so bloody young," Spike said with a melancholy expression. 

"Why do you say it like that? I'm 18. I'm old enough, it's not like I'm jailbait. You won't get in trouble." 

"Maybe not with the law. But I don't think your mum would be pleased that a 24-year-old man was sniffing around her 18-year-old daughter. And my dad... he'd have a stroke if he knew that I'd... been with you. He seems to be very protective of you." 

"You don't want to be with me, do you?" Buffy started to panic, tears popping up in her eyes. 

_'This can't be happening! I can't have found him again only to have him reject me! Oh God! Why do I have to be in love with him?!'_

She didn't like the sound of what he was saying. There was no way she wanted to be apart from him any longer, not when fate had brought them back together. There was still an intense heat between them. Couldn't he feel it, too? Buffy felt like she was going to hyperventilate. 

"Buffy, I meant what I said before. I... really have been thinking about you, wanting you... but it just couldn't work out between us. Besides your age there's also the fact that I'm leaving for L.A. to start a new job in a month... It wouldn't be right to start up something --" 

"What? What about what happened before my mom came home? Why were you all over me?" Buffy said, becoming more distressed by the minute. He just couldn't mean what he was saying. 

"That was... it was weakness on my part. I should have tried to control myself..." It was ripping his heart out to say these things to her when all he wanted to do was wrap himself around her petite frame and stay there forever. 

"What? You like older women, right? Because you were so totally flirting with my mom! Right in front of me!" Buffy's voice was becoming more shrill. 

"I was being polite. Just calm down. Lower your voice!" Spike whispered. 

"Do you think I'm too immature? Is that what you think? 'Cause I'm not!" 

"Bloody hell, Buffy! Why are you making this so hard? Will you stop it? Stop being such a spoiled bloody brat! Your mum is going to hear you!" Spike looked up the stairs nervously. He really didn't intend to snap at her and call her a brat, but the tension and stress of the moment had gotten to him. 

Buffy was angry and didn't stop to think before she bit back at him, her emotions got the better of her and took over her mouth. 

"Spoiled brat?! Well, at least I'm not a who-" Buffy eyes opened wide in shock at what she'd almost said. She clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Spike's head snapped back around to look at her, his eyes widened slightly before his face crumbled. So, that's what she really thought of him... 

"No... No you're not. I'm the only whore around here," Spike said sadly. He clenched and unclenched his jaw then turned and went out the front door. 

Buffy raced after him, catching him by the arm and turning him back around to face her. The hurt look on his face shattered her heart. 

"Spike! Spike, I didn't mean that! I don't know what made me say that! I'm sorry!" 

"Don't apologize. It's the truth. I am a whore... and that's all I'll ever be to you," he said with an edge to his voice, his eyes bright. 

"No! That's not true, I don't think that! I was just upset that you said you didn't want to be with me, and I didn't know what I was saying." 

"Just let me go." Spike pulled his arm out of her grasp. 

"Spike, please..." Buffy cried. 

With a withering look, he turned and walked to his car. Buffy hugged herself, tears ran down her face as she watched him drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Edgehead and Ally for the fabooo banners!

 

Buffy was finally able to open her locker after three tries at the combination.

She had hardly gotten any sleep. She tossed and turned for hours thinking about Spike and the argument she'd had with him. Buffy hated herself for lashing out at him and almost calling him that name. She didn't know what had possessed her to say it, besides anger and her own hurt feelings.

But now Spike thought that's all he was to her. She couldn't leave it like that. She'd have to make him listen to her, so that she could tell him how much he meant to her. Even if... they couldn't be together, she didn't want to hurt him. How did the saying go? You always hurt the one you love. Well, she didn't want to do that.

Willow walked up to her own locker, which was next to Buffy's.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow looked at Buffy's gloomy face. "What's wrong? You've been Miss Mopey Pants all day."

"It's nothing..." Buffy put a book away.

"Oh... I bet I know!" Willow grinned.

Buffy turned to look at her. "You do?"

"Mmmhmm! It's Spike! Isn't it?" Willow chuckled.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?! No, no... not Spike," she said unconvincingly.

"Hehehe, c'mon, Buffy! I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday!" Willow leaned closer and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I did a little checkin' out of his bod, too! You _like_ him!" she giggled.

"Uh... um, no I don't..."

"Yes, you do. You're smitten!" Willow pushed her lightly. "And you're all mopey because you think he won't ask you out."

"No." Buffy started blushing like mad.

"You are soooo the smitten kitten! But you aren't the only one."

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"Harmony and her pack of hyenas have camped out in the library every chance they get since Spike showed up. Yeah, I know Harmony in a library -- one of the signs of the apocalypse. Anyway, I heard her talking in Biology class. She was saying how he kept bending over and climbing the ladder to place books on the higher shelves and they got to check out his cute ass." Willow rolled her eyes. "She actually thinks she can get him to go out with her!"

Buffy ground her teeth together and balled her hands up into fists. The thought of that bimbo Harmony undressing Spike with her eyes and getting her grubby paws on him, made the petite blonde's blood boil.  
She wondered if Harmony was in the library trying to mack on Spike right now.

Buffy shut her locker. "I gotta go, Wills. See ya."

She walked quickly towards the library, ready to kick some bimbotic ass, if necessary.

"Aw, Buffy's got it bad!" Willow giggled. "I wouldn't want to be Harmony right now... or ever, for that matter," Willow mumbled.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath as she stood outside the library doors.

She didn't know what she planned on doing if Harmony was inside perving on Spike. She just knew she'd do _something_. Whether it was smart or not, she was in love with Spike.

_'I'll rip that bitch's hair out by the roots before I let her touch him!'_ Buffy fumed internally.

She pushed through the doors and was relieved that no one seemed to be here. Except Spike. He was standing at the long counter looking through some books. He was wearing a pair of round, wire-rimmed glasses.

_'Oh! He looks so fucking cute!'_ Buffy silently sighed before walking up to the counter. She had to tell him how sorry she was and how much he meant to her.

"Hi," Buffy said softly.

Spike looked up, a little startled. He hadn't heard her come in. Since he was caught off guard, he forgot that he was upset with her and smiled, his whole face lighting up. One day couldn't erase a whole month of longing to see her again. Then, he remembered. They shouldn't be together. She was too young and... she only wanted him for the sex. The smile disappeared and he looked back down at the books.

"Can I help you?" Spike asked formally.

"I didn't know you wore glasses. They look really good on you. Very cute, very sexy," Buffy said, putting her elbows up on the counter.

Spike only spared her a glance then went back to the book he was studying.

She sighed. "Spike, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. That's not how I think of you. You have to believe me."

"I told you, don't apologize. You were right. I _am_ a whore," he said quietly. "You can say it. It's not a dirty word... well, I guess it is actually... but you get the point."

Regardless of how he played it off, it had hurt him when she'd said it, or almost said it. But... hadn't he been getting testy with her, too? And he was telling her that they couldn't be together. That would upset anyone. Maybe she really didn't mean it. Maybe it had just been her emotions running too high and taking over her mouth.

"No. You're warm, funny, kind, loving, and gentle... and so much more. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'd _never_ want to hurt you. Our night together... was so special to me. You're so special to me."

The tone of her voice and the sincerity in it, had him looking up to meet her gaze. They gazed into each other's eyes. Spike was losing his resolve fast. The way she looked at him; so full of affection and... yearning. He felt like he was drowning in the green, liquid pools of her eyes, they drew him in like an undertow. She was telling the truth, she really hadn't meant to hurt him. Spike felt himself being pulled into her further. He unconsciously moved toward her, then stopped himself.

He pried his eyes away from hers with an effort, and looked back down at the counter.

"My father's in the office. We shouldn't be talking about this..."

"Okay." Buffy glanced at the closed door to Giles' office. "When can we talk then? How about tonight? We could --"

"No. Not tonight... I have plans."

Buffy's heart clenched. _'Does he have a date?! Oh, please don't let him have a date!'_

"Oh?" Buffy said coolly. "Okay. Then how about tomorrow at lunchtime? We can find some place quiet to talk."

Spike looked back up at her. She had a resolved look on her face. He sighed, but smiled ever so slightly. "You aren't going to give up until you get your way, are you?"

"That's right," Buffy said with a smile. "I never give up on the things that are important to me." She put her hand lightly on top of his on the countertop. "Especially not on the people that are important to me."

She caressed his hand. He was getting lost in her eyes again. Even this fleeting touch had his blood pounding through his veins. What was it about this girl that made him powerless against her charms?

"Buffy, I --" Spike began.

"Buffy!" Giles said, coming out of the office. "You're here earlier than usual."

Buffy and Spike pulled their hands away from the other's and tried to act casual.

"Hey, Giles. I was just... seeing how Spike was doing in 'your domain'. I heard Harmony and her good-time buddies were hanging around a lot. I had to see that for myself," Buffy joked.

Giles chuckled. "Yes, they have been in here more than they usually are, which would be never. Now, I _wonder_ what could have inspired them to visit the library after four years?" Giles said, looking over the rims of his glasses at his son.

"Dad, I'm not encouraging them," Spike said with annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not. But... couldn't you try to find some trousers that _fit_ you properly," Giles teased.

Spike looked scandalized, he walked out from behind the counter and took off his glasses. "What's wrong with my jeans?" Spike asked, looking down at his tight, black pants.

"Buffy," Giles said, "don't you think his jeans are a tad too... snug?"

"Umm..." Buffy tried not to ogle him, which was difficult because he looked so very yummy, "they look... okay to me."

_'A lot better than okay! Mmmm! Such a sweet hinder...'_ Buffy felt her body temperature going up as she remembered the last time she'd seen that same 'sweet hinder' naked. She recalled how firm and taut his ass felt under her hands when she kneaded it as he pounded... _'Whoa! Stop thinking about that! Oh dear God...'_ She felt her panties getting damp.

Buffy stifled the shiver that wanted to shake her body. She ached to touch him, to feel him against her again. Spike just had to relent. He had to at least give the two of them a chance to make it work. She wanted to really get to know him, inside and out.

"Pffft!" Giles threw his hands up. "Of course you'd say that." Giles went back in the office.

"I'll... see you tomorrow then? At lunchtime?" Buffy asked quietly, leaning close to whisper in Spike's ear.

Spike shuddered and closed his eyes. The feel of her hot breath on his ear, her scent -- a combination of wildflowers and cinnamon -- wrapped around him, making his mouth water. It took all of his self-control not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless on the spot.

"Yeah... tomorrow." He took a deep breath.

"Good," Buffy said walking backwards towards the exit. "I'll see you then." She smiled. Just as she was about to leave, Spike spoke up.

"Buffy?"

She turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"I'm... I'm sorry I called you a spoiled brat... I didn't mean it. I was just... getting freaked out." Spike knew if he hadn't started the name calling, she wouldn't have responded in kind.

"It's okay, I understand," Buffy said quietly. "I had the same problem. We both said some stuff we didn't mean..." She smiled and went through the library doors.

Buffy felt more confident after seeing the look in his eyes. She was pretty sure he was going to forgive her stupid behavior yesterday. And he had apologized for saying what he'd said, too. But best of all, he still wanted her, she was sure of it. But... she didn't like the idea that he had 'plans' tonight. Plans that didn't include her.

Spike leaned against the counter, exhausted from the effort it took to keep from kissing and touching her. How was he going to keep away from her? He knew it wasn't a good idea for them to be together... but he didn't know how long he could fight the power of his attraction to her. He'd cave in, sooner or later. He had to _try_ to be strong.

_'Bloody hell! How am I going to get through this month without... doing things to her? Why did I have to fall for her? Why, God, why?'_

Spike tried to take his mind off of Buffy by getting back to work checking books for his father and thinking about his plans for tonight. He was excited and a little nervous about this evening, he hoped everything would go well.

* * *

"Guys!" Buffy whined. "I told you I'm not in the mood for dancing!"

Willow and Xander dragged her into The Bronze.

"Oh, loosen up, Buffy! We'll have a good time," Willow said as they sat down at their table.

"Hmph! You guys are just lonely because your significant others are busy tonight," Buffy said, half-teasing. "If Oz and Cordy were available tonight, you would've forgotten all about little old me."

"Not true! And frankly, I resent the implication!" Xander said, looking shocked and putting his hand on his chest.

"Uh-huh, sure." Buffy smiled.

"Don't you worry, we'll find a special someone for you too, Buffster." Xander put an arm around her.

"I don't _want_ you to find me anyone... I'm perfectly happy the way I am," Buffy protested.

"What about the prom? Don't you want to go?" Willow asked.

"It's... not important to me," Buffy said unconvincingly. She did want to go to the prom. She pictured her and Spike all dressed up in formal wear and gently swaying to the music, her head on his shoulder, holding each other close... Buffy sighed, lost for a moment in the fantasy.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Buffy said, getting up from the table and making her way to the bar. She ordered a Diet Coke with lemon then waited.

_'I wonder what Spike's doing tonight? He said that he 'had plans'... What did that mean? Is he trying to move on with another girl? He probably is... I'm such a loser...'_

Buffy took her drink and paid the bartender. She stared into her glass, stirring the ice around with her finger.

_'But we're going to talk tomorrow... I need to tell him how much I love him. What if he wigs out when I say that? Some guys take off running when girls say that... He'll probably think I'm just a stupid kid.'_

"Hey, Buffy!"

She turned to see the tall, imposing form of Angel, her ex-boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, creep?"

"Creep? You wound me." Angel clutched at his chest.

"No, but I will if you don't get out of my face."

"Such hostility! My goodness." He smirked. "Don't tell me you're here with a date? Have you finally gotten back on the horse?"

"None of your business." Buffy turned back to her drink, finding it a lot more interesting than Angel.

Angel leaned closer. "You really have to try to get over me, babe. It's been a year already. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but you're starting to look really pathetic."

"Ego much? I'm waaaaay over you!" Buffy flushed with anger. She shoved him away from her. "As a matter of fact, I met a guy that puts you to _shame_ , bub." Buffy grinned wickedly. "You could take lessons from him on how to please a woman. We even laughed when I told him that very thing, while we were lying in bed."

Angel's smile faltered. "Oh yeah? Well, where is this mystery man?" He looked around. "I don't see you here with anyone. Except for your constant companions and fellow losers, of course."

Buffy and Angel continued to argue as the emcee came on stage and made an announcement.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" the emcee asked.

The crowd whistled and whooped.

"Great! Let's keep things moving with another performer. This is the next guy's first time here at The Bronze, so let's make him feel welcome!"

The crowd applauded as the next singer came on stage. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, it's really good to be here. I'm Spike and I'll be doing a few songs for you tonight. I'll start off with some Springsteen."

Some members of the crowd voiced their approval.

Buffy froze when she heard his voice. Angel continued to jibe at her, but he faded into the background, becoming a minor annoyance like a gnat buzzing around her ear. She turned towards the stage. Spike was standing there with an acoustic guitar. She started towards the stage without another glance at Angel. She was a moth being drawn to Spike's flame.

"Hey, are you listening to me? What's wrong with you?" Angel was annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

Buffy kept moving until she was directly in front of the stage. She was joined by more than a few other female patrons. She looked up at him, a surprised but pleased expression on her face.

_'So this is what his plans were. It wasn't another girl! He's going to sing! I can't wait to hear what he sounds like!_ Buffy was doing her mental Snoopy dance again.

Spike looked down into Buffy's upturned, smiling face. He paused.

_'Oh God! What's she doing here?! Why does she have to be looking at me... like that? I can't remember the bloody words!'_ he panicked silently.

Then he took a few deep breaths, concentrating on the music and the words. As he ran the lyrics through his mind, he realized how appropriate they were to his situation with Buffy. His eyes resting on her, he began to sing:

{{

For your listening pleasure, hear JM's cover at the following YouTube link:

[ Fire - James Marsters ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PenXgLXsvA)

}}

"I'm ridin' in your car, you turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close, I just say no  
I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire"

Buffy was feeling all gushy and melty. His voice was so sexy; slightly rough but still flowing over her like silk. And he looked so very edible. He was wearing a white undershirt and tight blue jeans with a pair of Doc's on his feet. His hair was askew and sticking up like it had been the 'morning after' in the hotel room. He was delicious.

"Late at night, you're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay, I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire"

The way he sounded and looked when he said the 'ooh' made Buffy cream in her panties. Buffy wasn't the only one enjoying the show.

Harmony was standing right behind her. From her vantage point, Spike appeared to be looking at her, not at Buffy. She batted her eyelashes and gave him a sly smile, not that he noticed.

"You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool..."

"Well, Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah  
Baby you can bet a love they couldn't deny  
My words say split, but my words they lie  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire"

Buffy was so beautiful, so exciting to him. Spike wasn't nervous anymore as he looked into her eyes. A strange calm descended upon him. He could feel the link between them, tugging him to her. Nothing mattered at this moment: not her age, not his escort jobs, not his father or her mom. There was only Buffy and her luminous green eyes, her bright smile, her strong yet vulnerable personality. He still wanted her with every fiber of his being.

"Ooh fire...  
Kisses like fire...  
Burn me up with fire  
I like what you're doin now, fire  
Touchin' me, fire  
Touchin' me, burnin me, fire  
Take me home"

The audience applauded and whooped when he finished the song. He broke into a wide grin. Buffy melted just a little bit more at his genuinely happy smile.

He looked like a rock-God standing there center stage, the lights forming a multi-colored halo around his muscular and taut body. And he had the most elegant, beautiful yet strong hands, but Buffy had noticed that a long time ago back in New York. The things he could do to her with those hands...

"Thank you! You guys are great!"

Spike looked at Buffy briefly before launching into his next song. He made an effort to look in other sections of the crowd this time. You had to work the room when you performed live.

During the course of the last two songs, his eyes kept creeping back to her, only to flit away once he realized that he was doing it again.

At the end of his set, Spike thanked the audience then blew a kiss to the screaming sea of young women gathered around the front of the stage before making his escape backstage. Buffy had clapped and hooted the loudest, making sure he knew that she liked his songs.

The other girls giggled and talked with each other animatedly, about the new, sexy, blond singer. Buffy tried not to be jealous as she walked back to the table to join Willow and Xander.

"Wow! Spike can really sing!" Willow bounced in her seat.

"He... wasn't too bad," Xander said, munching on some pretzels.

"Wasn't too bad?! He was great!" Buffy beamed.

Willow laughed. "There's that smitten kitten again!"

Buffy blushed. "Stop it!" She ducked her head.

"Hey, there goes Spike now!" Willow said, standing up to see over the heads of the crowd. "He's heading for the restrooms and... uh-oh, he has some company..."

Buffy immediately stood up and looked in the direction Willow was looking. She saw Spike's back as he walked, with Harmony close behind.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, she pursed her lips. _'Bitch!'_

"I'll be back," Buffy said, grabbing Xander's drink and then heading for the restrooms.

"Hey, that's my Coke!" Xander protested.

Willow put her hand on his arm. "She's in 'kick ass' mode, Xan. Let her have it, I'll buy you another. It's easier that way..."

* * *

Buffy had to swallow the fury that engulfed her when she finally caught up with Spike and Harmony outside the restrooms. Spike's back was against the wall, an unlit cigarette dangled from his lips, Harmony was standing in front of him, there were only a few inches between their bodies. Harmony was touching his chest with her fingertips. As Buffy got her rage under control, she listened to their conversation.

"Listen, luv... you're a lovely girl, but... you're too young for me. No offense," Spike said kindly.

"I'm 18. All legal and everything. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me while you were singing, Blondie Bear." Harmony trailed her hand down his chest. "I can feel the heat between us, Spikey. Can't you _feel_ it?" Her fingers played with the top button of his jeans.

That was all Buffy could take.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Buffy said innocently.

Harmony backed off of Spike and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Buffy like she was an insect. "Do you _mind_ , loser?! Spikey and I were having a private conver--"

Harmony stopped in mid-sentence when Buffy tripped and "accidentally" threw Xander's full glass of Coke in Harmony's face and down the front of her expensive-looking pink top.

Buffy covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes comically wide. "Oh! Sorry, Harm! It was totally an accident! I'm such a klutz!"

Harmony was shaking with rage and disbelief, holding her arms out from her body and looking down at her shirt. "You fucking bitch!" Harmony screeched, Coke dripping off her face. "You did that on purpose!"

"Now, why would I do that? Like I said, it was an accident," Buffy said innocently. If Harmony wanted to fight it out, Buffy was ready for her. She'd happily tear Harmony a new one if she pushed her.

"Bitch! I hate you!" Harmony yelled, then ran back into the main room of the club.

Spike was a little stunned, but amused. He smiled knowingly. "That wasn't very nice, pet."

Buffy giggled. "Ooopsy!"

They chuckled.

Then Buffy's expression changed -- her eyes becoming stormy, her tongue coming out to sweep slowly over her lips. She approached him with purpose. Witnessing the scene with Harmony pawing at Spike brought out the animal in her. The primitive instinct to claim and defend what was _hers_ overpowered her. 'Cave Buffy' was now firmly in control.

Spike swallowed hard, pressing himself back into the wall next to the payphone. He reached up and took the cigarette out of his mouth, letting it drop to the floor. Just the glimmer in her eye was getting him hard as a rock. She looked... determined. She came closer and closer to him, until her breasts were brushing against his chest.

"Buffy... we can't.... we shouldn't..." he whispered helplessly, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and lips.

The sparks were flying fast and furious between them, their lust was tangible.

"I don't care. I want you," she said huskily.

She slid a hand up his chest to caress his neck. He looked so good, somehow even sexier than normal, all sweaty and messy from being under the hot lights of the stage. Buffy had seen him styled and polished, somewhere in between, and now she'd seen him totally unpolished. And of course, she couldn't forget how adorably sexy he looked in his glasses. All of his 'looks' were delectable and drove her wild with lust.

Buffy continued, "I want you so bad, Spike. I've dreamed about being with you again for so long. I know this might send you running away screaming, but I have to say it... I love you, Spike. I think I have from the first time I saw you standing outside my hotel room. The first time our eyes met, I felt this kind of..."

"Connection?" Spike finished, his eyes dark and hooded with desire. "I felt it, too... I feel it now," he rasped.

Spike couldn't deny or fight the intense attraction he'd had to her from the moment she opened the door to her hotel suite anymore. She'd just said that she loved him, and he could see in her eyes that she meant it. He craved her like an addict craved heroin. It was a month since he'd had his fix, and he was having serious withdrawal. He had been a fool to believe that he could possibly be near her and not want her, not give in to his feelings for her. It was a losing battle. He had it bad. He was in love with her.

Spike stroked her face with his thumb. "Buffy, I know it's wrong... there are so many reasons why we shouldn't, but -- God help me -- I love you, too. I'm drowning in you, Buffy."

"Oh, Spike, it's not wrong. It can't be. It's more _right_ than anything I've ever felt," she whispered, her heart bursting with joy at his admission. She smiled slightly. “If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right.”

_'I KNEW it! I knew he felt it, too! Yes!'_

They pressed their lips together. The moment their mouths connected, their bodies were set ablaze. They moaned and whimpered into each other's mouths at the potency and power of their passion. Their hands groped and roamed over the other's body.

“Whoa! Nice one, dude!”

They broke the kiss to see a drunk-looking stoner type giving Spike a double ‘thumbs-up’. The stoner stumbled back into the main room.

Spike and Buffy looked back at each other and laughed lightly. Within seconds they were crushing their lips back together, kissing ravenously.

“Mmm! Must go somewhere!” Buffy said against his mouth.

She started shuffling to the left, bringing him along with her, their mouths and tongues still dueling like mad. Buffy felt along the wall for the doorknob to the utility room that she knew was right around the corner from where they were. Two years ago, she had smoked her first joint in there with Xander and Oz. She and Spike could have some privacy there.

Buffy “Mmmphed!” in triumph when her hand came in contact with the knob. She turned it deftly and threw the door open. They stumbled through, then Buffy shut the door, breaking away from him for a second to lock it. She waved her hand in the air until she found the string that turned on the lone, bare light bulb. She had to look at him, she had to see him. They stared into the other’s lust-crazed eyes. The light bulb swung back and forth, casting their faces in alternating shadows and light. It was almost surreal, too much like one of their dreams. They both prayed that it wasn't a dream this time.

“Want you!” Buffy flew back against him. “Spike, want you now!” she panted, pulling his shirt out from his jeans.

“Buffy! Oh, Buffy, need you so much!” Spike gasped, pulling her shirt up.

Buffy raised her arms as he stripped her shirt off, leaving her in a pink bra and her jeans. Their hands hastened to the other’s buttons and zippers as they continued the sweltering kiss.

Spike got her pants undone first, shoving them and her panties down over her butt. He put his strong hands on her ass, squeezing and rubbing her bare flesh. He loved the way her firm ass felt under his palms.

Buffy mewled and pushed his jeans down over his hips. She tried to get rid of his underwear too but couldn’t find the waistband. She looked down and smiled. He wasn’t wearing any.

“You naughty boy!” she giggled.

Spike smirked and pulled her back against him again.

Buffy reached down and took his rock-hard cock in her hand, pumping up and down, delighting in the hardness and smoothness of his skin. She ran her thumb over the tip, swirling the seeping pre-cum around the head. Spike groaned and thrust into her hand then pushed more urgently at her pants with his hands, needing to be inside her.

They broke apart long enough for Buffy to kick off her strappy sandals and swiftly remove her pants, throwing them to the side. Spike was on her again before her pants hit the floor. He grabbed her under her ass and lifted her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck while they kissed frantically.

Spike put her back against the wall for support as Buffy took his cock back in her hand and put it between her dripping nether lips.

With a grunt Spike thrust fully into her steaming pussy. They clutched at each other and gasped in bliss at being intimately connected again. They had both dreamed about this and had been so desperate to feel this again for so long.

“Buffy! Ahhh! You feel so good!” Spike breathed, beginning to move in and out.

“Yes--Spike! Oh fuck! Ohhh--Yes!” Buffy nipped at and licked the side of his neck.

He pounded into her cunt hard and fast, both of them needing to find release. Items on nearby shelves (rolls of toilet paper, cardboard boxes of napkins, bottles of Mr. Clean, etc.) shook and vibrated, some things tumbled to the floor, as Buffy’s back and ass slammed against the wall.

“Ahhh--pet--God!” Spike moaned. “So -- Uhhh -- Blooody-- Tight! So hot!”

“Unngh! Spike! OH GOD! Going to--cum! Make me CUM!”

Buffy wanted to weep at the sheer happiness and joy she felt at having him buried inside her again, pumping his staff into her with vigor. There were so many lonely nights spent thinking of him while she masturbated. There was no substitute for the real thing. She scratched at his sweaty back and shoulders, moaning loudly.

The thudding of their bodies against the wall; the wet, sucking sound of his cock ramming in and out of her dripping wet cunt; the smacking sound that his heavy balls made as they slapped against her ass and their whimpers/moans/cries of pleasure filled the room. The light bulb still swung back and forth slightly.

It was Heaven, it was glorious. It was everything they'd been dreaming and fantasizing about since they'd had to part in New York. They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t even think to make an effort to be quiet.

Spike was going to cum any second now, he could feel that she was close too. He took one hand off her ass and brought it around to her clit. He rubbed and pinched it roughly, needing to feel her cum around his cock. The spunk boiled up in his balls, getting ready to shoot.

Buffy cried out and shook as if in pain as her orgasm hit her full force.

“OH GOD--AHHH! AHHH!--NGGGHHA! YESSSS!” she cried. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as she came explosively.

Buffy buried her face in his neck and kept grinding against him, moaning and whimpering.

“OH FUCK! AAGGGHH! OH GOD!” Spike shouted with a mighty thrust as he erupted inside of her tight pussy like a volcano.

Buffy lifted her head to watch his face when he came. He looked at her at the same moment. They panted and gasped as they looked into the depths of the other’s eyes, still moving their bodies together. Her inner-walls fluttered around and milked his spurting cock for what seemed like hours.

Finally, they completed their dance, both their bodies quivering and sweaty. Spike lowered her legs to the ground as they petted and kissed each other softly.

“I love you, Buffy,” Spike whispered in her ear as he brushed his lips over the lobe.

“Mmmm, love you too,” Buffy sighed and smiled, running her hands over his slick shoulders and neck.

"Oh shit!" Spike's face froze in panic. "We forgot to use protection! Oh God, I can't believe I --"

"Shhh." Buffy kissed him. "I'm on the pill. It's okay. I wanted to feel you riding bareback anyway."

Spike breathed out and relaxed.

She laughed, kissing along his jaw. "Hmm..."

"What?" Spike asked, placing kisses along her shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how I forgot your tip... in New York." She giggled. "And you deserved a **BIG** one! I was mortified that I didn't give you anything after you gave me the best night of my life."

"Best night?" Spike grinned proudly.

"Mmmhmm! But, I don't have any money... we'll have to work something out. How about... you take me back to your place and I do whatever you want... until I _work off_ the tip." Buffy stuck her tongue out between her teeth.

"Well... that sounds reasonable. How much would you have tipped me? Just so we have an idea of how much 'working off' you're gonna be doing." Spike smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm notoriously a _HUGE_ tipper. I think this is going to take a long, looooong time." Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his skin and lips on her overheated body.

* * *

After she freshened up in the ladies’ restroom, Buffy went back to her friends’ table.

“Hey, guys!” Buffy chirped happily.

“What happened to you? You left like a half an hour ago,” Xander asked.

“Hmm? Oh, I just had to... freshen up. Reapply makeup, that kind of thing.”

“Well, you missed some fun stuff,” Willow giggled.

“Like what?” Buffy asked. She didn’t care if she missed the second coming of Christ, what her and Spike did in the utility room was worth it.

“Hehehe, I don’t know what you did, but Harmony came out all wet and raging. She ran out of the club, but not before tripping and sprawling in the middle of the dance floor. If she were a half-decent person I wouldn’t laugh, but...” Willow giggled. “She’s such a super-bitch!”

“Yeah, that was a good one. But there was the other thing, too,” Xander said, nudging Willow with his elbow.

“What other thing?” Buffy laughed at Harmony’s humiliation, it was even sweeter that Buffy herself was the cause.

Xander leaned across the table. “There were two people doing it somewhere in the building, close by, too!”

“Oh?” Buffy's face colored as she tried not to panic. _‘OH SHIT! They heard us?! Omigodomigod!’_

“Yeah! They were _really_ going at it! There was this loud," Willow pounded hard on the table top a few times, “pounding noise and you could hear them moaning and everything!” Willow's face practically shone, she was blushing so brightly.

“They must have been doing it near an air vent or something. Cause the music was changing, you know between songs, and it was _real_ quiet for a few seconds. You could hear them like they were right under the table!” Xander laughed. “Everyone was looking around trying to see who was fucking! They sounded that close!”

Xander discreetly adjusted his hard-on under the table, it had popped up when he thought about the erotic noises they’d heard. He really wished that he could see Cordy this evening. It looked like it was back to his old friend, the sock-monkey of love, for tonight.

Buffy was struggling not to show her embarrassment. “Well -- haha -- at least someone’s having a good time tonight!” Buffy tried to cover.

“Well, look who's here,” Spike said with a big grin as he came up to the table.

“Hi, Spike! You were great tonight, you have a great voice!” Willow blushed a little.

“Yeah, you were... pretty good,” Xander agreed.

“Thanks. I appreciate the feedback.” Spike patted Xander’s shoulder then gave Willow a peck on the cheek.

“Oh!” Willow put her hand on her cheek and ducked her head shyly.

“What about you, Buffy?” Spike smirked. “Did you enjoy my... performance?” He curled his tongue behind his teeth.

Buffy’s heart beat wildly in her chest. She wanted him again already. “You were... okay.... but it wouldn’t hurt you to practice more. You know, practice makes perfect.” Buffy smiled coquettishly.

"Buffy! That was mean!" Willow chastised her. "He needs encouragement!"

"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding! Right, Spike? After all the noise I made, he knows how much I liked it."

"Yeah. I heard you yelling for me -- loud and clear, luv. I appreciate it." Spike smirked. "It does do a bloke's ego good."

When she was sure her friends weren’t looking, she ran her tongue over her top teeth. Spike's eyes became cloudier as he watched. He squirmed a little as his dick started getting stiff again.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm going to take a walk. It's such a nice night." Buffy stood up, picking up her purse and jacket.

"We just got here! Come on, stay and have a good time," Xander said.

"Nah, I'd really just like to get some fresh air, stretch my legs a bit." Buffy put her hand on her lower back and winced. She winked at Spike. Her ass and back hurt from slamming into the wall repeatedly, but it was a good pain. It reminded her how passionate and exhilarating their encounter had been.

And it wouldn't end there. Before she and Spike re-emerged from the closet, they agreed to go back to his place for a few hours until she had to be home. She was getting really horny again, looking forward to the next time they could 'make love', preferably in a nice, soft bed. The plan was that she'd leave first and wait by his car. He'd wait a few minutes then meet her there. Neither one of them wanted to have to explain that they were a couple to Xander and Willow just yet. That would take too long, and they had business to attend to back at his house.

Buffy almost giggled she was so giddy with happiness. "See ya, guys. And Spike, you were really great. Sorry I teased you." Buffy put her hand on his arm.

"Oh, that's all right, luv. I knew you were just playin' with me." Spike smirked.

_'Oh, I'm gonna play with you alright!'_ she thought with a saucy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include that yummy picture of JM performing on stage *dreamy sigh* I'd give credit to who took the pic, but I got it so long ago that I can't remember. To whoever took it - thank you, it's one of my favorites! :D
> 
> JM's cover of 'Fire' is one of my faves. He sounds soooo damn sexy :P Makes me all swoony lol 
> 
> 'Fire' lyrics by Bruce Springsteen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Spike and Buffy went back to the house he was renting while he was in town. 

He'd rented from a friend of his, another professional escort. It was a nice, two-story, Spanish-style home. Buffy was impressed with the inside. The living room was very cool: black leather couches, silky dark-red walls, expensive-looking Persian rugs, a state-of-the-art stereo system inside an oak entertainment center, a fully stocked bar in the corner, and a huge big-screen TV dominating the room. 

The best part of the downstairs was the backyard. Buffy squealed with delight when she saw the long, built-in swimming pool, complete with slide and diving board. She loved to swim but none of her friends owned a pool. She thought she must have been the only person in California who didn't have a swimming pool. But now her _boyfriend_ had one. The ocean was okay, but she always got that gross, smelly seaweed all over her when she swam in it. Plus, all the nasty bitey and stingy creatures that lived in the water put a damper on the fun. 

Spike's upstairs bedroom was equally as exciting. A large, round bed (she'd never seen a round bed before), covered in black, silk sheets sat in the middle of the room. Two large glass doors on the west wall, opened onto a terrace with a hot tub. Hot tubs were another first for Buffy. She'd seen them before, of course, but never had a soak in one. Her mind conjured up some very naughty things that they could do in that hot tub... 

They hadn’t wasted much time once he'd given her a quick tour of the place. They fell onto the bed and quickly shed their clothing. They made love for two hours straight, taking a few minutes here and there for Spike to recuperate. 

He'd treated her to more of his (what should be) world famous cunnilingus, making her scream and shake. He really knew his way around a vagina. 

Buffy, in turn, had gone down on him with gusto, licking and sucking his cock and balls until he came with a roar and emptied himself into her mouth. That was a new experience for her. He hadn't cum in her mouth before, and she discovered that she loved it. She felt even more intimately connected with him having him panting and moaning under her and feeling his cock spasming and spurting in her mouth than she did when he fucked her. She was so in tune with his emotions and needs in those moments. The thick, creamy cum hadn't tasted that bad either, and she found herself liking it and wanting much more of it in the future. She knew his spunk would be just as delicious as the rest of him, and she was right. 

They fucked in several more positions before they were satisfied: doggie style, lying on their sides, Buffy on top, Spike on top, Spike kneeling on the bed with her legs thrown over his shoulders and so on. 

Spike did a few things that Buffy had never even heard of before, things with weird and exotic names. He had experience up the ying-yang... well, she didn't actually want to try _that_ one just yet. Butt sex still scared her too much. 

They laid, panting and sweaty on the now thoroughly-soiled silk sheets. Buffy snuggled against his body. 

"Spike! God, that was wonderful!" she sighed. 

"Fuck yeah, it was!" Spike exclaimed and kissed her damp forehead. 

Buffy opened her eyes and caught sight of the alarm clock next to the bed. "Ugh! I have to go..." Buffy groaned. 

Spike frowned in disappointment. "You sure, pet? You can't stay awhile longer?" 

"I wish I could... but my mom will wig out if I'm late." She looked at his adorable pouty face. "Believe me, if I had a choice I'd be right here... with you." 

Spike sighed. "I know, pet." He stroked her arm. "Buffy... let's not tell anyone about us yet." 

"Why?" Buffy sat up. 

"For one thing, you're still in high school. And, yes, I know that you're 18, but I don't want people to think that I'm some rain-coated pervert who hangs about schoolyards to get a date." 

"No one's going to think that." Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Yes they will. It'll also take some finesse to break this to my dad and your mum. So, can we just keep it between us for now, pet?" 

"For how long? I mean, we're in love! I want to yell it from the rooftops of this crappy-ass town and you want me to hide it?" Buffy said in exasperation. 

Spike pulled her back down onto his chest and kissed her soundly. "How about when you start university this fall? You'll be on your own then, living in the dorms, your mother won't have much to say about who you date... well, I'm sure she'll still voice her opinion but it won't matter as much if you're not livin' under her roof." 

Buffy stuck out her lower lip. "That's such a long time! I don't want to wait that long!" She paused. "And what about you moving to L.A.?" Tears filled her eyes at the thought of him leaving. "How are we going to be together? And what kind of job is it that you have lined up?" 

Spike looked guilty. "It's another escorting job." 

Buffy started to get off the bed. She felt crushed that he was going to continue sleeping with women for money, even after what happened between them. Spike caught her arm and pulled her back down. 

"Let me go! I have to leave!" Buffy wept. 

"Buffy, pet, listen to me!" Spike forced her to look at him. "I love you! I love you more than anything in this world. If you want me to quit the job before I start, I'll bloody well do it. If you want me to stay in this, how did you put it? Crappy-ass town, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you. Please, don't cry, luv." 

Buffy's smiled through her tears. She threw herself on top of him, kissing his entire face. "Oh, Spike! Do you mean it? You won't do that kind of work anymore? And you'll stay in Sunnydale, too?" 

"Yes." Spike laughed. "I mean it. I'll be taking a dramatic cut in pay, but I'll do it." Spike loved it when she smiled. He promised himself he'd try to keep that beautiful grin on her face as much as possible. 

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Buffy dipped her head and kissed him breathless. 

"I think I'm getting the idea," Spike smiled and panted when she broke away. 

"I hate thinking of any other woman touching you." Buffy caressed his face. 

"I know, luv. I feel the same way... You with another bloke, that is. Feel free to make out with another chit, right in front of me if you want," Spike joked. 

Buffy poked him in the ribs. "That ain't happenin', buster!" she giggled. 

"Ah, well. It was worth a try," Spike sighed dramatically. 

Buffy cuddled up with him for a few more minutes, a Cheshire cat smile plastered across her face. 

"You want to know something else?" Spike asked, stroking his hand up and down her back. 

"Hmm?" 

"After... our first night together, I didn't do any more escort jobs. I couldn't," Spike said softly. 

"I know. You told me they fired you, remember?" 

"No. I got a job at another escort service right after Deluxe let me go. My first and last client was a woman named Andrea. She was lovely, smart, sophisticated... We went out to dinner then back to her penthouse for 'dessert'." 

"Do I really want to hear this?" Buffy said, getting jealous and angry. 

"Yes. Let me finish, pet." Spike kissed her tenderly then continued. 

"Andrea started getting frisky, but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't have sex with her. I kept seeing your face, wishing it was you that was kissing me, touching me... She was right pissed, but... I had to leave. I called the service and quit on the way back to my car." 

"Really?" Buffy asked. "You haven't... done that since we were together?" 

"Yes, Buffy. You ruined me for all other women." Spike grinned. 

"Spike! Be serious!" Buffy smiled and slapped at his chest. 

"Hey, I am serious." He looked into her eyes. "I haven't been able to even think about another woman after you came into my life. I fell for you, real hard and real fast. I love you so bloody much -- it's a bit scary actually. I never felt this way before..." 

"Spike... I feel the same way. I thought there was something wrong with me... I loved you so much, so fast... I thought I was a big freak. I never imagined you would feel the same way. I wanted to tell you that morning. Isn't that crazy?" 

"God, I wish you had," Spike breathed, running his fingers through her hair. "I was dyin' inside, thinking you were going back to an unappreciative husband. I wanted to tell you, too... but I didn't want to look like a git if you didn't feel like I did." 

"From now on," Buffy kissed his chest, "let's not keep stuff from each other, okay? We tell each other everything: our thoughts, feelings, the whole shmear." 

"Everything?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "Let's keep a little mystery, pet." 

Buffy giggled. "Okay... maybe we can keep a few things to ourselves. But not the important things." 

"Agreed," Spike said, then pulled her into another kiss that started becoming heated quickly. 

"Mmm--Spike..." Buffy mumbled against his mouth then pulled away. "I'm sorry, I really have to go now. My mom's going to kill me..." 

"Okay... I understand." He smiled regretfully. "I'll... see you in school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. I'll be there!" Buffy kissed him one more time and jumped out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Buffy practically floated down the halls of school the next day. 

She had to fight to keep the smile off of her face, it was like she had a coat hanger stuck in her mouth. She'd never been happier. She had to tone it down a teensy bit just so her friends wouldn't suspect. Luckily, their 'She's Been Boinked Radar' was off that day. Personally, she didn't know how they could miss the vibes she was giving off. 

At lunchtime, Buffy strolled through the doors of the library. A broad smile spread on her face when she saw Spike standing at the counter with those cute glasses on again. 

"Hey there." Buffy sashayed over to him. 

Spike looked up and smiled. "Hey, yourself." 

"Is... Giles around?" Buffy asked, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around a finger. 

"Nope. Dad had to go out for a bit." Spike smirked. 

"You mean... you're _all_ alone in this big, lonely library?" 

"I know. Terrible isn't it? I'm glad you came along... I was getting pretty lonely..." 

Buffy looked towards the doors to verify that no one was coming in, then turned back to him with a seductive smile. "Umm, I was wondering if you could help me with something..." 

"What's that, luv?" Spike was getting hard. She had that certain glimmer in her eye again. 

"I'm interested in boning up on Longfellow," Buffy giggled. "Think you could show me some of his... work?" 

"Bad joke, pet. But... surprisingly effective." Spike smirked. He mentally calculated how long his father would be gone. "Come right this way, let's get you boned up, good and proper." 

They laughed and hurried into the stacks. Once they were concealed from anyone who might walk in, they fell upon each other, kissing and pulling at each other's clothing. 

Spike started to remove his glasses. 

"No!" Buffy said, then paused, trailing an index finger down his chest. "Keep them on..." she said, batting her eyelashes. 

"Hmm, like the intellectual look on me, do ya? Does it do somethin' for ya?" Spike purred in a low voice. 

Buffy growled and grabbed him, pulling him hard against her body. Their mouths and tongues locked together again. 

Spike unbuttoned her shirt and pushed down the cups of her white, lacy bra, freeing her breasts. He bent his head to lick and suck on her rosy nipples. 

Buffy gasped quietly and held his head to her chest. "Yesss! Mmmm--Spike! Want you!" she panted. She'd worn an 'easy access' skirt to school today in hopes that she and Spike would get to do this. She reached down and pulled her skirt up around her waist. 

Spike's hands slid down her body to remove her panties. He pulled back and looked down when he couldn't find the waistband. She wasn't wearing any. He looked up into her face and she was wearing a wicked grin. 

"Somethin' wrong, baby?" Buffy drawled. 

Spike smiled. "Not at all, pet. Now who's the naughty one, eh?" 

They laughed and kissed again. Buffy's hands went to the fly of his jeans. She unzipped him and slipped her hand inside. 

"Ahhh--Buffy!" Spike prepared to lift her around his waist. 

"Hello? Anybody here?" 

Spike and Buffy froze in place: their tongues down each other's throats; his hands cupping her ass cheeks and lifting her up; her hand in mid-pump on his rigid cock. 

"Hello? Mr. Giles?" the whiny voice called again. 

They broke the embrace and started fixing their clothes, cursing under their breaths. 

"Yeah... hold on. I'll be there in a sec!" Spike called as he carefully tucked himself away, which wasn't easy since he could punch a hole through steel with the hard-on he was sporting. 

_'Shirt is going to stay untucked for a while...'_ Spike thought ruefully. 

"Sorry." Spike kissed Buffy quickly then went out into the main library.

* * *

Spike got rid of the diminutive student, Jonathan, as quickly as he could. But it still took precious time away from their sex in the stacks session. Giles could come back any second. 

Buffy came out from behind the shelves when she heard Jonathan leave. 

"Sorry, pet. Doesn't look like we have time to play now." 

Buffy huffed and stomped a tiny foot in frustration. _'Damn it! I wanted some hot, sweet Spike lovin'!_ She smiled when an idea occurred to her. 

"Where's your car?"

* * *

After school, Spike drove Buffy home. 

Straight home, with no 'stops' along the way. Buffy's mother was going to be there waiting for her, they didn't have time to have any more sexy fun in the back of his DeSoto like they did at lunchtime. 

A smile curled up on Buffy's lips when she thought of what they'd done earlier that afternoon. They had tried to be nonchalant but quick as they made their way to the parking lot and climbed into his car. Spike left the lot and drove for a few minutes until they came to a secluded area near the entrance to a park. 

Buffy had dived into the backseat and started opening herself up to him before he applied the parking brake. In a flash, he was in the back with her, on top of her, kissing her, loving her. She had commented on how wonderfully roomy the old cars were. You'd never have that much space in newer cars, unless it was a mini-van or something. 

Buffy put her legs up at his sides and held him around the neck and shoulders as he slid his dick home. It felt so right, so very right. 

She luxuriated in the feel of his bare cock inside of her. Spike was still nervous about not wearing a rubber, but she was confident the pill was doing its job. And she wasn't worried about diseases. Yeah, he was a gigolo, but he obviously was a stickler for using protection. She wished he wouldn't worry so much. 

Twenty five minutes later, they had pulled back into the school parking lot, grinning and glowing from the great sex they'd just had. It was going to be difficult for them, especially Buffy, to keep this a secret. She wanted him _all_ the time and could never get enough of him. 

They had looked around them and stole another sweet kiss before getting out of the car and going their separate ways. 

 

Buffy was jarred out of her reverie when Spike pulled up in front of her house. 

"Here we are," Spike said. 

"Oh. That was quick," Buffy said looking at her house, she turned back to him. "I... had a lot of fun today... the most fun I've ever had during school hours." She giggled. 

Spike smirked, just barely able to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her again. "Can I see you tonight, luv?" Spike asked in that low, rumbly, sexy-as-hell voice he knew drove her nuts. 

"I'd like to... I don't know if I can get away, though..." 

"I hope you can..." Spike held her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm. 

Buffy's pulse started beating faster. She'd have to find a way to go to him. "I'll see what I can do." She smiled. "I wish I could kiss you, but Mom might be looking out the window..." 

"I had the same thought. You'd better get going or..." He squeezed her hand lightly. 

"I'll see you tonight," Buffy said confidently then exited the car.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the morning. Buffy wasn't going to show up. 

Spike sat out by his pool, shirtless, wearing gray sweatpants and holding a beer in his hand. He had been looking forward to seeing her again all night. It was a pain in the ass that she couldn't come and go as she pleased, but her mum still thought of her as a child. It was going to be hard when they came clean with everyone. 

Spike had kept his promise to Buffy and called the escort service in L.A. he'd been scheduled to begin work at next month, and quit. He was going to miss the fantastic money and perks that came with the job, but she was more important to him. She was everything to him. Money, he could live without. Her, not so much. He'd found that out in the month they'd been separated. He resolved to try writing more, maybe he could get some short stories published. Performing at The Bronze would help supplement his income a little, too. He'd do whatever it took to make Buffy proud of him and happy. 

The job in L.A. had sounded perfect. It was a classy, discreet, high-paying service. They had been thrilled to snag as handsome and experienced an escort as Spike. It helped that an old lover of his, Drusilla, was a partner in the company. She knew how 'skilled' he was and heartily encouraged the other owners to snap him up. 

Spike hoped that Dru wouldn't be too pissed when she found out he quit. She could be a bit... excitable sometimes. Spike and Dru had dated and been happy for the most part, for a few years, but she was just too unstable for him. She was the one who encouraged him into the wonderful world of escorting. But he hadn't actually taken a job until they broke up. It wasn't right, romancing and having sex with other people while you were in a relationship. Too bad Dru hadn't shared that point of view. 

Spike had come home to their apartment one night, to find Dru entertaining three other men and another woman on the living room floor. She was high on something, that was clear from the way her pupils were dilated, she'd looked like a cartoon character. At Spike's shocked expression, Dru had laughed and invited him to join in the fun as she took one of the men's cock in her mouth and another in her pussy. 

Spike wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but he didn't share the woman he loved with anyone, and she shouldn't want to share him, either. He'd stormed out of the apartment, only going back the next day to collect his things. 

Dru honestly couldn't understand why he was so upset about the orgy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't be that angry with her, she was a 'free spirit', as well as a bit nutty. He should have known that it could never work out in the long run. 

Spike still saw her every now and then, in passing. Part of him still loved her, but he wasn't 'in love' with her anymore. That part of him was Buffy's now. He'd loved Dru, but Buffy... he'd never felt anything like what he felt for her. 

Buffy was sweet, funny, beautiful, kindhearted, and passionate. She wasn't brilliant, but she was smart enough to keep him on his toes. She could keep him 'stimulated' physically and mentally for a long time to come. 

"Hiya." 

Spike whipped around to see Buffy leaning against the patio doors. She was smiling and breathing hard. A smile broke out on Spike's face. 

"Buffy, I didn't think you were coming!" He jumped up from his deck chair and went to her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Buffy squealed and laughed. 

"I had to wait ‘til Mom went to bed to sneak out." 

Spike lowered her back down and swooped in for a hungry kiss. 

"I have to go back before she wakes up," Buffy panted, running her hands through his hair. 

"We'll watch the clock," Spike said, kissing her neck. 

"Oh, the pool looks so pretty all lit up at night," Buffy said, breaking away from him and walking up to the edge of the pool. 

"Feel like getting wet, pet?" Spike said silkily. 

"Mmmm, maybe I do, Spike. Maybe I do." Buffy grinned then turned around. 

Spike's smile broadened further when Buffy suddenly grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled it over her head and then flung it towards him. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her perky tits bounced invitingly. She grinned and kicked off her shoes then slid her pants down her legs, tossing them to Spike. He caught them against his chest. 

"You are a naughty girl..." Spike smirked, his sudden and painful hard-on tented in his pants. 

Buffy giggled, turned and jumped feet first into the pool. After a few moments, she resurfaced, putting her head back and smoothing her golden, blonde hair away from her face. She swam over to the side, put her arms up and rested her chin on them. She batted her wet eyelashes at him. 

"Come on in, the water's fine." Buffy smiled lasciviously, her eyes traveling over his body, taking special note of the prominent bulge in the front of his pants. 

_'Wheeee! I love being bad! Oooh, hello, Mr. Tenty Pants!'_ Buffy thought. 

Spike couldn't move for a second. She was so beautiful, so sexy. She made him feel like he was going to explode. 

"Spiiiikke," Buffy giggled. "Anyone home?" She splashed some water at him, snapping him out of his daze. 

He smirked and quickly divested himself of his pants. "I'll get you for that." 

"I'm right here," Buffy licked her lips, "come an' get me!" 

Spike ran and jumped over her head, doing a cannonball into the pool. Buffy yelped and laughed, ducking down as he flew over her head. Spike swam swiftly over to her. She turned and put her back against the side of the pool when he came up behind her. He put his arms on either side of her, holding onto the side of the pool and dipped his head to capture her wet lips. Their legs kicked gently to keep them afloat. 

"Mmmmm--Spike!" Buffy moaned. 

Spike grinned and started moving along the side away from her. 

"Where you goin'?" Buffy asked. 

Spike stopped in front of the ladder. "C'mere." 

Buffy's heart beat faster at the wicked glint in his eyes. He was going to do one of those brain-melting things to her, she just knew it. Her clit throbbed as she swam over to him. 

When she got to him, Spike kissed her once then gestured for her to climb up the steel ladder. She was a little disappointed, she thought they were going to have pool sex. She really wanted to try that. 

Buffy got up a few rungs when Spike put his hands on her hips to stop her. He placed a kiss on her shapely backside. 

"Turn around and put your legs through the rails. Remember, they're called 'grab rails' for a reason, luv." 

Buffy did as he said, holding onto the tops of the cool, metal rails as she stuck a leg through either side. Her ass was suspended just inches over the water with her pussy spread open, presented for his inspection. Her breathing was becoming rapid and her hands gripped the rails as she waited for him to begin. 

Spike was able to stand on his feet, the water here was only up to his mid-chest. He needed to have his hands free for this. He ran his hands up and down her outer thighs. He rubbed his cheek against the inside of her right thigh, kissing and licking a slow, torturous path upwards. Just when he was getting to her mound, he turned his head and kissed and licked her other thigh, rubbing his cheek against her sex lightly. 

Buffy moaned, "Ohhh Spike!" 

She was already so wet and ready for him. She thrust her pelvis at his face. Spike took the hint and started licking up and down her gash. He used one hand to open her labia further and proceeded to lick around the insides. 

"Unnnhhhh!" Buffy threw her head back, almost bonking her head against the edge of the pool. 

Buffy bucked her hips as his tongue played with her inner-lips. She groaned when he gave her clit a quick suck then moved back down, licking her cunt from bottom to top then back again. Then he ran his tongue along the sides of her pussy, between the inner and outer lips, over and over again. He was driving her crazy. 

"Spike! Ohhh! Oh God! Please!" Buffy gasped. 

Spike was getting hotter and hotter as he feasted on her sweet, succulent pussy. He loved doing this to her, and for her. She was spread wide open and throbbing for him. Seeing her face as she writhed under his mouth and hands and her sweet, tangy flavor were driving him mad. 

Spike took her clit into his mouth and sucked lightly. Buffy cried out, scrunching up her face and gasping. He smiled then curled his nimble tongue into a tube shape, (a trait he had inherited from his mother, though he was sure she wouldn't approve of him using it for this purpose) wrapped it around the shaft of her clit and proceeded to slide his tongue up and down. 

Buffy's eyes shot open and she looked down into his wickedly beautiful, grinning face. He had effectively made his tongue into a tiny pussy for her clit to fuck. She threw her head back and rocked her hips wildly, fucking his tongue-cunt with all her might. This was among the strangest and best things she'd ever felt. 

_'Omigodomigodomigod! How can he do that?! Ohh, that tongue! Thank you God for giving him that tongue!'_

Buffy came, screaming into the night. "YESYESYES! OH SPIKE! AHHH! OH FUCK!" she cried. 

Spike plunged his tongue into her cunt, fucking it in and out of her, lapping up her spendings. One of his hands took his tongue's place on her clit, continuing to rub around and over the swollen nub. He moaned into her pussy, feeling her muscles contracting around his tongue. 

Buffy kept cumming until she thought she was going to cry from ecstasy overload. "Spike! UNNNGHHH! OHGOD--OHYES!" Her hands had the rails of the ladder in a death-grip. 

"Oh God, Buffy!" Spike pulled back, closing his eyes and panting for breath. 

"Wha--what is it?" Buffy looked down at him, finally starting to regain some brain power. 

"I almost came," Spike gasped, rubbing his face against her inner thigh. 

"So? Isn't cumming a good thing?" Buffy smiled goofily, removing one hand from the rails to pet the top of his head. 

"Yeah. But I wasn't even touching myself." Spike smiled and looked into her eyes as he kissed her clit. 

Buffy shivered. 

"That's how much I love you. That's how much I love giving you pleasure... Just going down on you can get me off, too. That's never happened to me before..." 

"Oh?" Buffy swelled with feminine pride. _'He almost came just from going down on me! Snoopy dance time! I make him _that_ hot!'_

Her loins began to heat up and ache for him again. How did he do that to her? She'd cum -- hard -- just a minute ago, and she was already getting squirmy and pant-y for him again. Buffy wanted his mouth and glorious tongue back on her, inside of her. 

"Mmmhmm..." Spike said, kissing and licking her nether lips once again. "Want to fuck you so bad..." 

"Help me get my legs out of these things!" Buffy said, trying to pull herself up. 

Spike, quickly but carefully, helped her remove her legs from between the rails. Buffy was glad they were in the water, she doubted if she'd be able to stand after that last orgasm. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed in their usual manner: hungrily and passionately. His hard cock was pointing straight up, trapped between their bodies 

"Diving board or in the pool, pet?" Spike panted. 

"Here! Now!" Buffy ground against his hardness. 

Spike lifted her legs around his waist and grasped her ass in his hands as he moved her back against the side of the pool. His cock slid right into her pussy. He began thrusting into her. Water lapped gently at their bodies as he moved rhythmically in and out of her snatch. Buffy dug her nails into his back. 

"Ohhh! Yesss! Oh fuck me, Spike! Fuck me!" she whimpered. "Feels so good, baby!" 

Yet another new experience for Buffy -- fucking in the water was fun and different. The feeling of having his fat cock pounding away into her while the water splashed around them was incredible. The slight resistance the water created added to the fun. She wanted to do this again and again and again... 

"Buffy! So bloody marvelous! Ahhh!" Spike began thrusting harder and deeper. 

They gasped and moaned as he hammered into her, the water splashed more violently on and around them as their movements became more frenzied. 

"Spikkke! OHH YES! OHFUCKYES! Cum inside of me! Agghhh! Ohhh--CUM INSIDE ME!" Buffy shrieked as another orgasm rippled through her. She loved the way it felt when his cock exploded inside of her. Just feeling him cum could make her cum again. 

"God! Ahhh--Buffy! Love you!" Spike grunted and stiffened, cumming like a Mack truck into her quivering depths. 

They gasped and sighed as the tremors started to subside. Buffy was in Heaven. She kissed his shoulder and up the side of his neck. 

"I love you," she whispered with her eyes closed. 

"Love you, too." He nuzzled her neck and gently kneaded her ass, his cock still encased in her pussy. He'd stay inside her forever if he could. "Pet?" 

"Hmmm?" Buffy kissed his earlobe. 

"Want to go upstairs? There are some other... things I'd like to show you..." Spike smiled against her neck. 

"Mmmm, I like the sound of _that_!" Buffy giggled. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

A week went by. 

Spike and Buffy were driving down the street in his DeSoto, giving each other darting glances and sly smiles. Spike was nodding his head and tapping the steering wheel to his ’Sex Pistols’ CD. 

It was about 8 o'clock. They’d just eaten dinner, drive-thru from Wendy’s, and were heading back to his house for an evening of fun and frolic. She wished that they could go out and actually sit down in a restaurant without worrying about being seen... 

Buffy and Spike were on each other at every opportunity since they got back together. At school, in the park, in his car, at his house, they even did it in the utility room at The Bronze for old times' sake after one of his sets at the club. Buffy was Spike's unofficial bodyguard when he performed. God help the bitca that dared try to grab him. Buffy stood to the side of the stage or directly in front so that she could watch him while he sang. She shot any woman who got too rambunctious a dangerous, menacing look. The girls always got the message loud and clear and behaved themselves. Buffy was tiny, but intimidating. 

She and Spike literally couldn’t get enough of each other. Xander and Willow were starting to act suspicious, though. They’d ask Buffy why she hadn’t gone out with them or just hung out for so long. Buffy said that she just felt like some ‘alone time’. She hated lying to her friends, but her and Spike had agreed to keep their romance a secret for now. 

Buffy reached over and put her hand on his thigh as he drove, giving it a gentle squeeze. Spike glanced at her and smiled. She was hot for him and didn’t want to wait until they reached his house. A devilish grin appeared on her face. There was something she always thought sounded so naughty... she just had to try it. 

She slid closer to him and kissed the side of his neck as her hand moved to the front of his jeans. She cupped his bulge in her hand. Spike sucked in air, his eyes getting wider. 

“What... are you up to, you little vixen?” Spike breathed. 

“You’ll see...” Buffy grinned, bringing her other hand into play in undoing the fastenings of his jeans. She unzipped him and stuck her hand inside, grasping his dick and bringing it out while her other hand pushed his pants down further. 

Spike was incredibly turned on, but was worried he might wreck the bloody car if she did what he knew she was about to do... 

“Maybe... we should wait till we get back to my place,” Spike said shakily. 

“Uh-uh, want you in my mouth, want to taste you.“ Buffy laid down on the seat and put her face in his lap, licking and kissing the head and sides of his hardening cock while she pumped him with her hand. 

“Fuck! Ahhh--Oh God, Buffy! You’re going to kill me!” Spike panted, trying to keep his concentration on the road. 

Buffy smiled and took his prickhead into her hot mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue back and forth. Spike’s whimpers and moans were making her soaking wet. She lowered her free hand and pulled up her skirt. She slipped her hand into her panties and started rubbing herself. 

Buffy moaned around his cock, sliding her mouth down further then sucking harder on her way back to the tip. 

Spike gripped the steering wheel, white-knuckled. He groaned when she moaned with his dick in her mouth. He looked over at what she was doing with her other hand and groaned again. 

“Bloody hell!” he gasped. “You _are_ trying to kill me!” 

Buffy chuckled around his cock and started bobbing her head while slipping her fingers into her hole. 

Lucky for Spike, they came to a red light. He wouldn’t be able to hold it together much longer. Buffy’s beautiful mouth sliding up and down his cock, the wet squishing sound of her fingers diving into her cunt and her moans were sending him over the edge fast. 

Breathing hard, he took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on the back of her head, running his fingers through and fisting in her hair. 

“God, pet! Ahhh--So fucking beautiful! Uhhh--Just like that! Ohhh God!” Spike panted while he looked down at her bobbing head, bucking his hips slightly. 

“Hey, Spike!” 

Spike turned his head to see Xander, Willow and Oz in the car next to them. They were also stopped at the light in Xander's blue convertible (actually, it didn't belong to Xander, he was just keeping it for his jail-bound Uncle Rory for a while). 

“Whatcha doin’?” Willow said from Xander’s passenger seat. 

“Uhh, hey... just... drivin’...” Spike said. 

“You headed somewhere?” Xander asked. Spike looked a little strange. He was all flushed and had a surprised and glazed look in his eyes. 

“Huh?” Spike asked with glassy eyes. 

Buffy wanted to be extra bad. She knew her friends might very well catch them but... she couldn’t help continuing to suck on his cock while he talked to them. It was strangely exciting to know that she might be caught going down on him. She sped up the movements of both her hands for a moment and sucked harder. His cock was weeping with pre-cum. She wriggled her tongue in the slit and sucked greedily, slurping up every precious drop. 

Spike’s body jerked, both his hands flying back to the steering wheel. He fought hard not to cum right then and there. 

“Hey, man... you okay?” Oz asked with concern. It looked like Spike was having a fit or something. 

“Yes!” Spike half-yelled and threw his head back against the headrest. He took a shaky breath. “Yeah... I-I’m fine... thanks. Oh, look at that. Green light. Bye!” 

The DeSoto sped off down the street. 

“What was that about?” Willow asked. 

“I don’t know... he looked kind of... sick. Maybe we should follow him... make sure he’s alright,” Xander said, watching the taillights of Spike's car getting further and further away. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Willow nodded. “I’d feel terrible if something happened to him because we didn’t make sure he was okay.” 

“You’d better step on it, man,” Oz said. “He really tore out of here.” 

Xander started driving. “We’ll catch up.”

* * *

Xander was getting frustrated. They'd been looking for Spike's car for ten minutes with no luck. He was just about to give up and call Giles to tell him that Spike didn't look so good. 

"There he is!" Willow said pointing out the window. 

Xander stopped the car and looked to where she was pointing. The black DeSoto was sitting in a secluded area by the park, near a grove of trees. The bumper and taillights were the only parts visible from their vantage point. Xander didn't know how Willow had seen it 

"Wow, nice spotting, Eagle Eye Willow! I never would've seen it." 

"Oh, what if he's really sick? We might have to call an ambulance..." Willow wrung her hands and bit her lip. 

Oz rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder. 

"I'll go check it out. You guys stay here," Xander said, taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. 

Xander didn't deal well with sick people, he never knew what to say or do. He usually ended up making some lame or inappropriate joke out of nervousness. Spike had looked and sounded like there was something seriously wrong with him: the way his voice kept going up and down; the way he cried out and gripped the steering wheel as if in pain; the shocked and strained expression on his flushed face... it worried Xander. He wasn't Spike's biggest fan (the girls paid waaaay too much attention to him for Xander's taste) but Spike seemed like a cool guy. And Giles was a good friend. He owed it to Giles to make sure his son was all right. 

Xander approached the car cautiously. He heard the dulcet tones of Sid Vicious singing 'My Way' and some heavy moaning coming out of the rolled-down window. He got within ten feet when the car started shimmying and bouncing on its shocks. He stopped and stared, his mouth hung open when he was able to make out what was happening... 

_'HOLY SHPADOINKLE!'_ Xander thought. 

Buffy was straddling Spike in the driver's seat, moving up and down as they kissed fervently. "Ooooh! Ohhh! Spike!" 

"Uhhh--Buffy! Oh luv! Such a bad girl!" 

"Yeah! I'm a baaaad girl! OH YEAH!" Buffy whimpered in a high voice. "FuckohSpikeohfuckohfuck! Gonna cum! OH GOD! YESSSSSS!" she gasped/yelled in climax. 

"Oh yeah! Unnhhh! Cum on my cock, baby! OHH--FUCKBUFFYFUCK!" Spike said roughly then grunted, closing his eyes and gasping as he came too. 

Xander spun on his heel and walked quickly back to his car after he was finally able to get enough blood back to his brain to move again. He had a hard-on that wouldn't quit. He was shocked at finding them together, but the two blonds were undeniably hot together -- porn movie hot. 

Willow and Oz looked at him expectantly when he got back in the car. 

"Well? Is he okay?" Willow asked. 

Xander wanted to talk to Buffy about this before he said anything to anyone else. "He's... uh, okay. Don't worry." He started up the car and drove away.

* * *

The next day at school, Xander waited to get Buffy alone. He spotted her at lunchtime as she was walking to the parking lot. 

"Hey, Buff! Wait up!" Xander said, jogging after her. 

Buffy turned around, a nervous and irritated expression on her face. "Hi, Xan. Umm, something wrong?" 

_'Damn it! I don't have time for this! I've got 25-30 minutes tops to fuck Spike's brains out!'_

"I need to talk to you about... something," Xander said when he reached her. 

"I'm in, uh, kind of a hurry..." Buffy was meeting Spike at his car in the parking lot and she didn't want to be late. She shifted from foot to foot. She wore a red thong under her modest skirt, they were a favorite of Spike's. The thong was already damp from the anticipation of what they would be doing in the backseat. 

"Buffy... I don't know how to say this delicately, so I'm just going to say it. I know about you and Spike." 

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Wha-- How..." 

"How I know isn't important." Xander was afraid to even think about what he'd seen last night, lest his hard-on make another appearance. He was feeling guilty that he used that scene to jack-off in bed the night before. He didn't need his Playboys or Hustlers when that hot action was still fresh in his mind. Xander even had a dark fantasy in which Buffy saw him standing outside of the car and asked him to join them, with a devilish smile on her face. That fantasy had made him cum hard -- really hard. 

"No, tell me! How do you know?" Buffy panicked, they were trying hard to conceal their affair, she had to find out how they slipped up. 

"Ummm... I saw you guys -- in his car -- last night... when he parked under those trees...." Xander looked away, blushing. 

Buffy put her hands over her face, which was red and burning with embarrassment. "Oh my God! You saw us?!" 

"I didn't see... much, don't worry, just enough to know there was something going on with you," Xander lied. He'd seen _plenty_. 

Buffy walked over to a nearby bench and sat down heavily, resting her elbows on her knees. Xander sat down beside her. 

"How long have you guys been... an item?" he asked. 

"Since he showed up in town, basically," Buffy said. 

"Oh... yeah, I thought I saw some sparkage between you two." 

Buffy looked at him. "Really? You could see it?" 

Xander nodded. 

"It's supposed to be a secret... don't tell anyone, okay?" Buffy looked pleadingly at him. 

"Why is it a secret?" 

Buffy sighed. "Various reasons: my mum, Giles, the fact that Spike's worried that people will think he's a perv for dating a high school student..." 

"Your mum? You talking like him now, too?" Xander smiled and nudged her with an elbow. 

Buffy smiled. "I guess he's rubbing off on me." 

A very dirty image came to Xander's mind. He pushed it away immediately. "Were you, uh, on your way to meet him?" 

Buffy ducked her head. 

"Okay... I don't want to... keep you. But... Buffy, why couldn't you tell us? We're your buds. We wouldn't have said anything." 

"It was... kind of exciting... no one else knowing. And the fewer people that knew, the better..." She blushed. 

"Well, we thought you were pissed at us or something. You haven't even called us in like a week. Just think about letting the rest of the guys in on it. I didn't say anything." 

Buffy patted his hand. "Thanks, Xander. I'll talk to Spike about it. I'm sorry you guys thought I was trying to ditch you. I've just been... preoccupied." 

Xander smiled. "Okay. Get going, he's probably waiting for you." 

Buffy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then stood up. "See you in Bio!" she called over her shoulder as she went quickly to the parking lot. 

Xander stood and discreetly shifted the stiffy in his pants. Knowing what the blonds were going to be doing in a few minutes brought the sights and sounds of last night back full force. He made his way to his own car to relieve his condition.

* * *

Buffy and Spike talked about what Xander had said. They both decided that it was okay for her friends to know about them, since they were going to 'come out' once she started college, anyway. Buffy asked them to come over to Spike's place that night to tell the rest of them. 

Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Cordy and Oz were gathered in Spike's living room. They ordered pizza and watched a movie, enjoying each other's company. 

"Ha! Gotcha!" Xander exclaimed, having blown his target’s head clean off. 

The guys had broken out Spike's Playstation, taking turns playing 'Vice City'. 

"Cool! You smoked that dude!" the usually cool as a cucumber, Oz declared. 

"Hehehe! Die! Die!" Xander said, taking out a few more targets. 

The girls rolled their eyes. 

"Um, guys? Could you put the game away? There's something I need to say to everyone," Buffy said. 

The men ignored her, they were completely engrossed in the game. 

Buffy sighed and got up. She walked over and poked Spike in the head. 

"Hey!" Spike looked up at her. 

She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. 

"Oh. Sorry, Buffy-luv... did you say something?" 

"Yes. I said turn off the game. We need to talk about _something_ , remember?" 

"Right! Uh, guys let's turn it off for now," Spike said, standing up. 

"Aww! Just let me get back to Diaz' place first." Xander poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he drove like a maniac to the saving point. 

A minute later, Xander turned the game off. Buffy and Spike stood talking in low tones by the bar. 

"Your place is so fucking cool, Spike!" Xander said excitedly as he went to sit beside Cordy on the leather couch. "Why the frilly heck didn't you invite us over before? I thought we was pals?" 

"Uh, thanks," Spike said. "Sorry I never invited you before... it's just that --" 

"Guys," Buffy said, cutting Spike off, "there's something I want you to know... about what I've been doing lately." 

_'More like **who** I've been doing lately...'_

"Spike and I are a couple, we're seeing each other," Buffy said, intertwining her fingers with Spike's. She looked around into the slightly shocked faces of her friends. 

"Wow! I thought that maybe..." Willow said, wide eyed. "But... Wow!" 

Oz said, "Hmph? Really? That's cool." 

Cordy looked surprised then turned to Xander. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why aren't you surprised, Xander?" 

"Huh? Oh, I kind of... figured it out... Buffy and I talked about it this afternoon." 

Cordy punched him in the arm. 

"Ow!" Xander rubbed at his sore arm. His girlfriend sure could pack a wallop. 

"And you didn't say anything?" Cordy scolded him. 

"I asked him not to, Cordy," Buffy said, feeling profound relief that at least her friends knew now, she wouldn't have to hide it from them anymore. 

AND she could now proceed to giggle and spill some oh-so-juicy tidbits that she'd been just _dying_ to share with someone. Like what an absolutely-fucking-incredible, tireless, insatiable lover he was. The story of how they met -- the gigolo part -- would remain a secret though. Spike would be embarrassed if they knew that about him. 

"Oh," Cordy said, looking down. 

"Buffy, why did you hide it?" Willow asked. 

"I'm sorry, Wills. I --" Buffy began. 

"It was my idea, Willow," Spike said. "I asked Buffy not to tell any of you. When my dad finds out, he's going to flip out, Joyce probably won't like it one bit, either. Also I'd like to wait until Buffy's in college for us to go public, it might be easier for people to digest then." 

"Can you guys keep the info to yourselves?" Buffy asked. "Giles can't find out yet..." 

Everyone nodded and voiced the affirmative. 

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms, hugging her for a moment. He placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling for a moment before he brushed his lips against hers. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. They started kissing more intensely. 

"Uh... let's get back to that game!" Xander said grabbing a pillow off the couch and subtly covering his crotch, feeling a stirring in his trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Right after the Scoobies left Spike's home, Buffy and Spike flung their bodies together and practically ripped each other's clothes off. 

They made mad, passionate, monkey love on the floor in the living room. Afterwards, Spike had lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. With a sexy smirk he crawled on the bed, lying on his side next to her. He kissed a path along her collarbones and throat as he ran his hand from her stomach to her tits. 

Spike cupped one pert breast in his palm, fondling her gently while he moved his mouth over the other breast, licking circles around the areola. 

"Guess what?" Buffy asked with a smile, caressing the sides of his face and head with her hands. 

"Hmm?" Spike asked, looking at her from under his lashes as he flicked a nipple with that wicked tongue. 

"Ahhh--While you guys were using the Playstation, Willow and I had a little chat." 

"Oh?" Spike smiled, dragging his lips and tongue across her chest, leaving a wet trail to the other nipple which he eagerly licked and sucked into his mouth. His right hand moved back down her body, sliding down to massage her inner thigh. 

Buffy had to concentrate on what she was saying. "Ummm... Anyway, since Willow is in on the secret now, I was able to employ an age-old lie to tell my mom." 

Spike lifted his head. "What's that, pet?" 

"I called my mom and told her I was sleeping over at Willow's house. I can spend alllllll night with you!" Buffy said happily, tousling his hair. She loved that bed-head look on him. So very sexy. 

Spike stopped and sat up. "Are you serious? You can stay until morning?" he asked, looking like a kid in a candy store. 

"Mmmmhmmm!" Buffy smiled. 

Spike grinned with sheer happiness and dived down to kiss her enthusiastically. Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around him. 

"That makes me so happy, luv," Spike said, hovering above her, his beatific smile and sparkling blue eyes beating down on her, heating her skin like the sun. "It's about bloody time we got to spend the whole night together. I hate having to watch you leave in the middle of the night." 

He lowered himself to kiss her cheek. 

"Mmmm, let's make the most of tonight. Do some crazy stuff. No... butt stuff, though. I still don't like the sounds of that..." 

Spike chuckled. "Whatever you want, Buffy. We won't do things you don't like... but you didn't like the sounds of the 'oral stuff' at first either, remember?" he asked with a smirk. 

"That's different." Although, he did have a valid point... 

"I just had a thought..." Spike said, getting a twinkle in his eye. 

"I'll alert the media," Buffy joked. 

"Ha bloody ha, very funny." 

"Alright, what do you have in store for me, you _fiend_?" she laughed. 

"I have to show you something." Spike smirked and got up from the bed. 

Buffy followed him with her eyes. _'Damn! He has a fine ass! So squeezable!'_ She licked her lips. 

Spike walked over to a large Oriental-style screen that she didn't remember being in his bedroom before. He moved it to reveal some kind of... contraption hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes bugged out when she realized what it was. It was one of those 'sex swing' thingies. 

"What do you think, luv?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he spun the swing around. 

The swing was hung from hooks bolted to the ceiling, there was a large spring just below where it attached to the ceiling. It was black, consisting of several nylon straps. 

Buffy gulped. "What the hell is that thing?" 

"It's a love swing. You up for it?" Spike curled his tongue. 

"You bought it?" 

"No. The bloke I'm renting this place from was keeping it in his closet. The bolts were already in the ceiling," Spike said looking up at said bolts. 

"I don't think so..." Buffy said timidly. 

"Aw, c'mon, luv. You'll like it. We can try all kinds of different and exciting positions..." 

"Well...." Buffy bit her lip. She started thinking of all the possibilities... "What if it falls? It doesn't look very sturdy..." Buffy said, weakening. 

"You want me to get in first? You can have your wicked way with me while I hang in the air, my feet in the stirrups..." 

"Do you need help getting in?" Buffy asked excitedly, jumping off the bed.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Buffy and Spike laid in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs on top of the silk sheets of his bed. 

"God, that was fantastic!" Buffy exhaled. "That swing is so cool! I love it! I felt like an astronaut having Zero-G sex!" 

"Mmmm, told you. When are you going to start believing me right away when I tell you you'll like something?" Spike nuzzled her. 

She grinned. "You're gaining my confidence and trust little by little. Soon, I'll be coming up and eating right out of your hand in the forest." 

"You already do that." Spike smirked then kissed her lightly. 

"I never knew I was such a giant nympho before I met you. You corrupted me, BIG TIME, mister!" she said, running her hands up and down his back. 

Sweat glistened on both their bodies from their exertions. 

"I guess I did. You were practically a virgin when I met you." Spike propped himself up on an elbow and looked down on her face, tracing her cheek with his hand. "I forgot to tell you, but I called the service in L.A. and quit this morning." 

"You did?" Buffy smiled. 

He nodded. "And I talked to my mate Adrian who's renting this place to me. I explained the situation, you know, how I'm giving up the 'business', and he said I could stay here for only a few hundred a month as long as I took care of it." 

"You can still live in this great house? That's wonderful!" Buffy said, stroking his arm. "How do you know this Adrian guy? He must be really nice." 

"Uh, we both worked for 'Deluxe Escorts'. He's a good bloke." 

"Oh. You guys must be really good friends for him to give you a sweet deal on this place." 

Spike laid on his back, Buffy nestled into his side, resting her hand on his chest. 

"Adrian had a bad coke habit awhile back. I helped convince him to get off it." 

"I assume you're not talking about the soft drink." Buffy traced his defined muscles with her fingertips. 

"No. Not the soft drink. I guess he figures he owes me one." 

They laid together quietly for a few minutes. Buffy sighed. Spike had known her long enough to know that that was a 'something's on my mind' sigh. 

"What is it, pet?" He stroked up and down her arms. 

"Graduation is coming up..." Buffy said gloomily. 

"Yeah... I know. You aren't excited?" 

"I am. It's just... I wonder if my dad is going to show up." She draped a leg over his thigh. 

"I'm sure he will, luv. That's a big moment for you." 

"He's missed a bunch of big moments. He doesn't seem to think of me at all since the divorce. And now that bitch Vicki that he's married to... she's all he cares about," Buffy said sadly. 

"I'm sure that's not true. How could he not be crazy about you? You're bloody wonderful." 

"That trip to New York I took -- when we met -- I was supposed to be spending the weekend with him. But he blew me off. He sent a fucking note to let me know. He couldn't even call..." Buffy teared up. 

Spike gathered her up in his arms. "Don't cry. You know I can't take it when you cry." 

Buffy sniffled. 

Spike petted her hair and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry your dad's being such a prick. I wish I could beat some sense into him. He has to be crazy not to love and adore you like he should. Maybe... he's going through one of those mid-life crisis deals." 

"I don't care. He's a jerk," Buffy muttered. 

"Although, I would have to thank him for not showing up in the Big Apple. You and I couldn't have... gotten to know each other if he were there..." Spike smiled and tickled her sides lightly. 

Buffy squirmed and laughed. "That's true... I guess that is one occasion that I can forgive him for ditching me..." She tilted her head up and kissed him slowly. 

They settled back into each other's arms. 

"Spike?" Buffy asked after a few minutes went by. 

"Yeah, pet?" 

"Giles never told us... what happened to your mom?" Buffy was curious. 

Spike took a breath. "She passed away when I was 13. Car accident. A drunk driver came out of nowhere..." 

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have asked," Buffy said, regretting the question. 

"No. It's okay." Spike caressed her face in his hand. "It was a long time ago. That's stuff you should know about my life." 

It was still painful for Spike to think about, much less talk about. He could still sometimes hear his mother's screams of fear and pain in his head. But Buffy should know what happened. He fought back the tears that stung his eyes. 

Buffy touched his face. "It must have been terrible for you." 

"Yeah, it was terrible... I was in the car with her... when it happened." 

A look of shock/horror passed over Buffy's face. "Oh God! You poor thing! That's--That's horrible!" She threw herself down on him, hugging him tightly. 

"Shhh, s'okay." He kissed her forehead. "It's in the past..." 

"Did you get hurt?" Buffy's voice trembled. 

"I got pretty banged up. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt and got thrown out of the car. I make sure to put one on every time I get in a car since then, believe me. Doctors said I was lucky to be alive. My left leg got fucked up, I had lots of cuts and bruises, that's how I got this nifty scar on my brow." He pointed to his left eyebrow. "I like to say I got it in a bar fight though, seems tougher." He tried to lighten the mood. 

"Oh, Spike." Buffy gently kissed his scarred eyebrow. "I'm so sorry, baby." 

"I got off easy, pet. I'm still here, I'm alright now." 

"What you must have went through… Losing your mom and... The thought of something like that happening to you... It scares me... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." she whimpered, burying her face against his neck. 

"Eh, now, none of that. Nothing's going to happen to me. You're stuck with me for a good long time, like it or not." 

Buffy sat up and looked into his eyes, a tear running down her face. "I love you so much. Please, never leave me. I couldn't take it." 

Spike wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Nothing could take me away from you, Buffy. Nothing." 

He pulled her down on top of him, pressing his lips against hers. They kissed languidly. Their bodies were tired after the acrobatics with the sex swing, but they both felt a deep need to make love again. 

Buffy needed reassurance that he was here: whole and healthy. She also needed to comfort him after learning of the horrific accident that took his mother away and could have easily ended his life at the same time. 

Spike needed the comfort that Buffy's arms and body provided to ease the pain of remembering the worst time of his life. He was also determined to ease her mind about losing him. He had to show her that he was hers, now and forever. He'd never leave her if he had any choice in the matter.

* * *

Buffy awoke after only a few hours of sleep. 

She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Spike sleeping peacefully beside her. It took her back to that morning in New York. She'd studied him then as she was doing now. Except this time, she didn't have to leave him. Well, just to go back to her house. But they could see each other again later. 

Buffy ghosted her fingertips along his prominent cheekbones and through his white-blond hair, looking at him with love and adoration. His story about what happened to his mother had both broken her heart and chilled her to the core. 

After they had made love again, they laid in each other's arms and talked for a long time. They talked about their old loves (he told her the sordid tale of 'Spike and Dru', she told him about Angel, or ‘The Magnificent Poof‘, as Spike referred to him) and the inevitable heartbreak that followed; their parents and their shortcomings; their fears, hopes and dreams. 

Buffy felt closer to him than ever. They were getting to know the other very well, and falling impossibly more in love in the process. 

She loved everything about him, even the things that bothered her. For instance, he was a natural flirt. Whether it was Joyce or the girl at the drive-thru window, Spike couldn't stop himself from giving them a wink and a smile. When Buffy would cross her arms and give him the stink-eye afterwards, he had no idea what it was that had made her mad. He seemed to have an inborn instinct to make women feel good. Buffy tried not to let it bug her too much, he made it clear that he was Buffy's man, and only Buffy's. And he looked so cute and shaggable when he became confused and perplexed by her jealousy. She couldn't stay mad at him. The possessiveness she felt at those times always fired up her libido. They'd go back to his house and she'd shag him rotten, claiming his body as hers and once again planting her flag firmly in 'Mount Spike'. 

His smoking bothered her, too. He didn't do it very much, he was trying to quit and was down to only a few a day. One of the times he permitted himself a cigarette was after sex, which they were doing _quite_ a bit. Buffy hated the smell of the smoke as he was smoking, but she loved the taste and smell of the tobacco on his lips and skin. It was a conundrum. 

Spike stretched and yawned as he woke up. He grinned when he saw her gazing at him. "Morning." His eyes were still half-closed. 

"Good morning." Buffy smiled and kissed him. She put her hand up to her mouth. "I forgot about the morning breath again," Buffy apologized. 

Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. Buffy squealed and laughed. 

"I told ya, I love your mornin' breath. I love everything about you." He kissed a line from her mouth to her throat. 

"Everything?" she asked, closing her eyes and smiling. 

"Mmmmhmmm." 

"You want to... take a shower together? Get all squeaky clean like we did that morning in New York? Only this time, we can have a much happier ending." 

"I like the way you think, luv," Spike said. 

He took one of her hands, moving it down his body and under the sheets, until she touched his hard cock. 

"You feel how much I want you, baby? Always want you..." Spike whispered as she slid her hand up and down his shaft. 

"Mmmm!" Buffy giggled. "Someone's got a case of 'morning wood'!" 

"Yeah, I got it _baaaaad_ , Doc. What's good for this particular affliction again?" 

"Hmmm, I think I've got just the thing for it." Buffy sat up and crawled out of bed. 

She turned her back to him then looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a saucy smile. "Step right into my office, Mr. Spike. Such an odd name, Spike is... Maybe you can show me why they call you that... But don't worry, Doctor Buffy knows just how to cure you of your heart-breaking condition. Doctor Buffy knows _exactly_ what you need..." 

Buffy wiggled her ass enticingly. 

Spike growled like an animal and lunged for her. Buffy yelped, giggled and skipped to the bathroom, with Spike hot on her heels.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

They laid back on his bed, breathless and once again satiated. 

"God, that was amazing!" Spike panted. 

"Oh yeah!" Buffy sighed, then paused. "Is there something wrong with us? Why do we have to do it so much?" 

"You complainin'?" Spike raised his eyebrows. 

"Hell NO!" Buffy laughed. She cuddled against him. "Do other people have this much sex?" Buffy asked, genuinely curious. "Again, not complaining..." 

"Don't know... I don't think so. Maybe we could take a poll?" 

They laughed. 

"Mmmm, there's a _certain_ poll I'd like to take..." Buffy grinned, sliding her hand down his chest to his dick. 

_'Jesus! We just got done fucking and I'm ready to go again!_ Buffy thought, in awe of her own ravenous appetite for him. 

She caught sight of the alarm clock and sighed in frustration. "I have to go...." Buffy said regretfully. 

"Wha--I thought you could stay?" Spike said pitifully, he was just starting to get excited again. 

"I said I could stay all night. It is now 11:15 AM. I have to make an appearance at home." 

Spike pouted. 

Buffy melted, reaching out and running a fingertip over his adorable pouty lip. "But I promise I'll come back in a few hours. I can tell my mom that I'm... going to the park or window shopping or something." 

"Promise?" Spike asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

He parted his lips and pulled her finger in his mouth with his tongue, wrapping his tongue around her digit and sucking on it lightly. 

Buffy shivered with renewed desire. 

_'OH GOD! Oh, that mouth! Oh, that wicked, inhuman, demon tongue! Thank you, God!'_ she thought. 

"Cross my heart..." She pulled her finger out of his mouth slowly and bent down to kiss him.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

Spike was practically bouncing off the walls, he was so excited for Buffy to come back to him. He had a few special things planned for her this afternoon. 

He was wearing dark blue, shimmery, satin pajama bottoms and a matching half-robe. He thought she'd like it on him. Girls tended to like it when guys wore things that went with their eyes. His hair was slightly mussed, again, he knew that she found the look very sexy on him. 

"Bloody hell! Where is she?!" He paced around for a minute. 

Spike took a breath to calm down. 

"I'll just double check that I have everything I'll need." He went about checking that everything would be ready for her. 

After a few minutes, he heard the front door open and close. His heart beat quicker. The stomping of tiny-Buffy feet pounded up the stairs toward his room. 

Buffy ran into the bedroom, panting for breath. 

"I got here as soon as I --" She stopped when she got a good look at him. "Wow..." Buffy ogled him. 

He was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. His hair was askew, just the way she liked it. He had on satin pajama bottoms and a silk robe that matched his gorgeous blue eyes. The robe was left open to show the hard, chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach. She wanted to lay on top of him and slide herself all over his smooth body. The bottoms looked suspiciously tenty. The longer she stared, the more she could see the outline of his cock through the fabric. It was getting larger and pointing outwards more under her inspection. 

"Nice... pj's..." Buffy leered, licking her lips. "Little early for... bed, isn't it?" 

Buffy had been getting wet on the way over, thinking about ravishing him again. But now her thong was positively drenched. She was creaming hard, her juices flowing like the mighty Mississip. 

"Glad you could make it. And it's _never_ too early for... bed," Spike said in a voice as soft and silky as his clothing. 

He ran a hand down his chest and stomach then back again. Buffy's eyes followed his hand's path, up and down, mesmerized. 

"Like what you see?" Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth. 

He had asked her that once before back in the hotel in New York when he'd taken off his clothes for her. Buffy's response was the same as it had been then. She nodded mutely, unable to speak. 

Spike smirked and walked slowly over to where she stood by the door. 

Buffy's heart raced as he got closer. She couldn't wait to feel his touch, to feel his body pressed against hers. He stopped within a few inches of her and leaned into her, but stopping just short of making contact. 

"You look so beautiful, pet," Spike said in a rumbly voice. 

Buffy closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She wanted to grab him, throw him down on the floor and mount him like a horse. But something inside her was telling her to wait for him to touch her first. 

Spike reached over and hit the play button on his CD player to start the selections he'd programmed ahead of time. First up was 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. He'd programmed lots of romantic and/or steamy songs for them: A large dose of Motown; Some Beatles, including 'She's So Heavy', one of his faves; 'Kashmir' by Led Zeppelin (that was an excellent song to screw by), etc. There was nothing that compared with boffing to great songs. 

"I've been waiting for you to... come." 

She looked so lovely, so perfect. She was wearing a fetching yellow sundress that came down to mid-thigh, with thin straps looping over the shoulders. 

He put his hand lightly on her left shoulder, his fingers toyed with the strap there for a moment before he slid his hand down her arm, making goosebumps erupt on her skin. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. Turning it over and placing a hot kiss on her pulse point while he looked at her through his lashes. 

Buffy's eyes were half-closed and cloudy. She had to remind herself how to breathe. 

Spike smiled devilishly and started stepping backwards, still holding her hand. She followed him in a daze. He stopped when he was standing in front of the bed. He bent his head and kissed her neck softly. 

"I have something special planned, Buffy. I think you'll like it..." 

"Wha... What is it?" Buffy breathed, sliding her hands up his bare chest to rest on his firm pecs, they twitched under her hot palms. 

"Remember when I massaged your back and shoulders in New York?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Would you like me to give you the full treatment?" Spike brushed his lips over her ear. 

"Uh-huh!" Buffy nodded and gulped. 

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Spike grinned. 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. His hands went to her shoulders, slipping his fingers under the thin straps of her dress. He pulled them over her shoulders, then tugged lightly on the hem of her dress, letting it fall down her body to the floor. 

Buffy's body was vibrating with need. 

_'Ravish me, damn it! Don't go slow!'_ her mind screamed. 

Spike smirked at her obvious potent arousal and distress. "We're only just beginning, Buffy," he said sensuously as he put his hands down into the waistband of her thong and slid it down, unhurriedly, over her ass. 

"Spike!" Buffy's voice wavered. "Please... I need you!" 

"Shhh, kitten," Spike purred, kneeling down in front of her as he slid her thong down her tanned legs. "Good things come to those who wait..." 

When the thong was down to her feet, she stepped carefully out of them and her sundress. Spike smiled and dragged his hands back up her calves and outer thighs to her hips. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her mons. 

"Ahhh!" Buffy inhaled sharply. 

Even though it wasn't time for this part in the afternoon's activities, Spike couldn't resist snaking his tongue out and licking at her dripping pussy. 

Buffy gasped and put her hands in his hair as his tongue lapped at her. 

"Yesss! Oh, Spike!" 

She tried raising her leg to put it over his shoulder put he held it down. 

"What? Why --" 

"I couldn't resist having myself a little taste, but there'll be time for that later..." Spike stood back up smoothly. 

"Huh?" Buffy swayed on her feet. 

Spike took her by the shoulders and turned them around, so that her back was now to the bed. 

"Lay on the bed, pet." 

Buffy sat down and scooted backwards, her eyes locked onto his. 

"Turn over on your stomach." Spike smiled. 

Buffy did as he asked. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if she was too young to have a heart attack. Was he going to fuck her from behind? 

Spike moved away from the bed and retrieved the chocolate-flavored massage oil that he had heating up. 

"Spike?" Buffy asked shakily, turning her head to look at him. 

"Right here," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

He squeezed out a generous amount of oil in his palm and put the bottle on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands together. 

"Ready?" Spike asked. 

Buffy nodded. 

The massage that followed, both relaxed and excited Buffy like nothing else ever had. Spike's hands were truly magic. She had been a bit tense lately. Trying to hide her feelings for him from everyone put a strain on her. But the ministrations of those strong, talented, long-fingered, beautiful hands made it all fade away. 

Spike had started with her feet, kneading and rubbing each foot thoroughly. No one had ever paid this much attention to her feet before. He even massaged each individual toe. Buffy moaned loudly when he took her big toe in his mouth and sucked on it. Her thighs and the sheets directly under her mound were saturated with her juices. She'd never been this wet. 

Spike worked his way up her legs. Her calves and thighs were rubbed and relieved of all tension. Buffy tensed and quietly gasped as his hands came ever closer to her pussy. She needed him bad. She groaned in frustration when his hands stopped just short of the juncture between her legs. 

Instead, his hands moved over her buttocks and hips, massaging them gently. 

By the time Spike made his way up her back, shoulders, neck and both arms, Buffy was a puddle of goo, boneless and totally relaxed. Her heartbeat started picking up again when she realized that he'd massaged her entire back. It was finally time for the lovin'! 

"Turn over, luv," his voice slid over her slick body. 

Buffy grinned and flipped over on her back, spreading her legs. She looked up at him, breathing hard. Spike smirked and moved to straddle her thighs. 

"Aren't you going to take off your pants?" she asked. 

"Soon. I missed a few spots... I want to be thorough." 

Spike put his oily hands on her breasts, caressing and kneading them gently. 

"Spike! Ahhh!" Buffy rolled her head from side to side. 

He continued rubbing her breasts then slid his hands all over the front of her chest, making sure every inch was coated in oil. His hands then moved down her torso, over her ribs and stomach. Finally, she felt his fingers trailing down over her mons. 

"Yesss!" Buffy arched off the bed when his fingers slipped between her folds. 

She was so hot for him. She had a mini-orgasm just from his fingertips brushing over her clit. 

Spike pulled away and sat back on his heels. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. His eyes rolled back from the taste of her pussy juice. 

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Buffy begged him. 

She sat up and untied the string that kept his pajama bottoms up, and pushed them down over his ass. She had to have him now. Spike shrugged out of the robe and threw it behind him as Buffy took a hold of his granite-hard cock and wrapped her lips around the head, wanting a taste of him before they got down to business. She sucked up the pre-cum and swirled her tongue around. 

Spike shuddered and gasped, but pushed her gently away. He wanted to let her continue, but he wanted to do other things first. 

"Don't you want --" Buffy looked up at him. 

"Get on your knees," Spike said roughly. 

Buffy got to her knees and turned around, her body quaking with lust. Spike moved up behind her, running his hands over her hips. With his knee, he moved her knees further apart as he lifted her waist, making her ass stick up higher in the air. Buffy gulped. 

_'Is he going to fuck my ass?!'_ She was nervous, but she wouldn't stop him if he tried. 

Spike continued running his hands over her oil-slicked back, ass and thighs. 

"I'm going to have a little fun first, pet, but I want you to tell me how you want it." 

"Huh?" Buffy asked, her face against the mattress. 

"How do you want me to fuck you? What position? It's ladies' choice..." 

"Uhhh..." Several positions whizzed through Buffy's foggy brain. "I-I can't think!" 

Spike chuckled. "Okay then. You think about it, I'll ask again in a few minutes." 

Spike bent down and licked her slit from behind, spreading her open with his thumbs and running his tongue along the insides of her gooey center. 

"AAAAHH!" Buffy cried out and clenched the sheets in her fists. 

She thrust back onto his tongue. Her eyes rolled in their sockets and she gasped for breath as he avidly ate her out from behind. He fucked her with his tongue for a few moments before licking up and down her gash again. Buffy's eyes widened when he continued licking all the way up to her butthole. His tongue circled around it then dipping in slightly. Then he swept his tongue back down to her pussy. He brought one hand around to her clit and gently fingered it as he kept up his oral assault. 

Buffy's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She arched her back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. It was so intense that she forgot how to speak. Animalistic grunts and yips erupted from her throat as she humped against his mouth and hand. Suddenly, she recovered the ability to form actual words. 

"SPIKE! Unnnggghhhh--Oh GODDDD! YESSSS!" Buffy screamed and shook as the powerful orgasm kept going on and on. 

The waiting and anticipation made it that much sweeter. 

Spike removed his tongue from her snatch and massaged the backs of her slippery thighs with his equally slippery hands. 

"I have a few hours worth of songs programmed," he said in that thick, caramel tone he adopted that always told her she was going to get a hell of a ride. "I'm not gonna stop fucking you ‘til they've all finished." 

Spike bent down and kissed along her spine, sweeping his tongue over her chocolate-flavored skin here and there. 

"The last song is 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' -- bloody good song to shag to. That's seventeen minutes right there... you up for it, Buffy?" he asked as he gently rocked his hips against her, sliding his cock up and down her slit. 

"Yes! Yes!" Buffy bucked her hips. 

"How do you want it, pet?" Spike demanded with a rasp. "From behind? On your back? Standing up --" 

"I--Ahhhh--FROM BEHIND! FUCK ME! PLEASE!" Buffy cried. 

Spike grabbed the remote control for the stereo next to him on the bed and turned the volume way up. 'Kiss You All Over' by Exile started up. He tossed the remote away. 

Spike quickly took his dick in his hand and poised himself at her entrance. He thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into her pussy until his balls rested against her ass. He took a moment to savor the feeling of being completely encased inside of her before beginning to thrust in and out, in long, slow movements. He draped himself over her back to whisper in her ear while thrusting into her gently. 

"You're everything to me, pet. I love you--uhhhh--Buffy!" Spike gasped, licking the spot just under her ear. 

"Spike--Ohhh! Ahhhh! Love you too!" Buffy groaned in pleasure, moving her hips back against him. "Spike?" she said loudly, to be heard over the music. 

"Ahhh--Yeah? Ohhh" 

"Let's try it--fuck--Nnnggha--my ass!" she grunted. 

Buffy figured, 'What the hell!? Why not?' She was all greased up, she was feeling relaxed and he was already back there... 

Spike paused. 

"Are...you sure, luv? We don't have to do anything that you don't want --"

"I want it! I want to try!" Buffy panted. 

He'd been right about all the other stuff she thought would be weird. This might be good too, she reasoned. 

"Okay... we'll do the 'I'll try it for one minute' thing. If you don't like it, I promise, I'll stop right away." Spike kissed the back of her neck. 

"Okay," Buffy said with a little nervousness and a lot of excitement. 

Spike took his time preparing her to make sure it would be as comfortable as possible for her. 

He fucked her ass while alternately rubbing her clit and plunging his fingers into her cunt. After the minute was up, Buffy begged him to continue. 

They had astounding, incredible, mind-blowing sex for the next two hours, worshipping the other's body in countless ways. 

Until...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Giles let himself into the house with the spare key he found hidden, predictably, under a fake-looking rock near the front door. 

He hadn't heard from his son all weekend and was getting a bit concerned. Giles had called but the phone was out of order. Terrible visions of William lying on the bathroom floor or in the kitchen plagued his mind. He reasoned that his son wouldn't mind him popping in just to make sure he was alright. 

As soon as he came in the door, Giles heard very loud rock music coming from upstairs. 

"William?" Giles called. 

But the music was too loud for him to be heard. Giles smiled a bit. The song was 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' by Iron Butterfly. He was glad his son had an appreciation for 'classic rock'. He remembered fondly bouncing chubby, baby William on his knee while listening to 'Dark Side of the Moon' and other favorite albums. Those were the good old days, when vinyl was king. Apparently, all Giles' brainwashing had paid off. 

_'Sounds like the song's almost over...'_ Giles thought as he started up the stairs. 

Giles went towards the music. 

"William?" 

Still no answer. 

He entered the bedroom quickly with his hands over his ears and went to the stereo, which was right next to the door, then turned the volume down. 

"Yesss! Ahhh--Oh yeah! Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh Spike!" 

"Take it, baby! UHHH! Take my cock! Aahhh--FUCK! Tell me you love it!" 

Giles whipped around. There on the bed were William and... Buffy. 

Their naked bodies glistened with sweat and possibly some kind of oil. Buffy was lying on her left side, her right leg was lifted up and over his left shoulder. 

William was kneeling on the bed, straddling her left thigh. One of his hands held her right leg against his body while the other slid back and forth over her hip and side. He was pumping into her powerfully, their flesh slapped together over and over again. 

They were both so wrapped up in their activities that they didn't notice Giles standing there or that he had turned the music down. 

_'Dear Lord...'_ Giles thought, frozen in shock. 

"Ohhh Spike! YES! LOVE--YOUR COCK! SO BIG--SO FUCKING GOOOD! CUMMING! YESSS!" Buffy screamed, her body shaking, her mouth agape, her face contorting in pleasure, she clutched the bedding in her fists. 

William threw his head back as he pistoned his hips faster and harder. "Uhhnnnggh! Love--when I--feel you cum--AHHH! BUFFY!" he grunted, his body stiffening. 

Moans and sighs escaped the twosome's lips, they gently rocked their pelvises together as the song ended. After a moment, Spike pulled out and collapsed next to Buffy, spooning against her back and pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck. Her left arm came up and she caressed the side of his face with her hand, a satisfied smile stretching across her face. 

Giles backed up, unable to look away from the train wreck on the bed. It was bad enough that he'd caught his son in such an intimate moment -- but Buffy was like the daughter he'd never had. So, for all intents and purposes, Giles had just witnessed his son and _daughter_ rutting like crazed weasels, and... arriving. He felt ill. 

Giles, in his disoriented state, misjudged where the doorway was and bumped into the wall, making a thud in the now quiet room. 

Spike and Buffy lifted and turned their heads. Their glassy eyes went wide when they saw that they had an audience. 

"Dad!" Spike yelped. 

"Giles!" Buffy squeaked, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over her nude body. 

Giles turned and hurried out the door. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled, he jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on his pajama bottoms. 

Buffy buried her face in her hands. "OH MY GOD! How long was he standing -- OH GOD!"

* * *

Spike had no idea what he would have said to make the situation any better, but he had run after his father anyway to try and explain. But Giles was already gone by the time Spike got downstairs. 

Spike came back upstairs and sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands. 

"Well, that's just bloody wonderful..." Spike muttered. 

"Oh God... I can't believe he saw us... He was standing right there!" Buffy buried her face in a pillow. 

"I have to talk to him," Spike said, standing up. 

"What are you going to say?" 

"Not a bloody clue... Shit... you were right, pet. We should've told him before..." He bent over and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'll never be able to look him in the face again!" Buffy sniffled. 

"We'll get through this... it'll be alright. We just... have to let him know that we're in love. It's not just a shag-fest... He'll come 'round." 

"It's kind of a shag-fest/in-love combo..." Buffy joked weakly. 

Spike smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I think we both need a shower before we get dressed. Oil is fun but messy. C'mon, let's get cleaned up." Spike offered her his hand. 

"Spike... I really don't feel 'up' to doing it in the shower right now. What with your dad just catching us... doing it..." Buffy said with an apologetic look. 

"Just showering, Buffy. No sex." 

"Oh... okay." Buffy took his hand and they went to get clean. 

_'I wonder if we'll be able to do that...'_ Buffy thought doubtfully.

* * *

Giles was on his third glass of scotch when he heard a knock on his front door. 

_'If I ignore it, they'll go away...'_ Giles thought miserably. 

"Dad? C'mon, Dad... I saw your car out front, I know you're in there..." Spike said from outside. 

Giles rubbed his forehead, he didn't want to have to talk to his son right now. 

More knocking. 

"Dad?" 

Giles sighed and got up from the couch. He went to the front door and opened it. Spike and Buffy stood together on the other side. Buffy immediately ducked her head, blushing brightly. 

"Dad, we have to talk about --" 

"No, we don't," Giles said, trying to maintain his composure. 

"Yes, we bloody do! You saw something... that you shouldn't have. Now, I -- Buffy and I -- deserve a chance to explain it." 

"I think it was fairly self-explanatory," Giles said. He could see that his son was determined to talk. With another sigh, Giles stepped aside to allow them to enter. He knew he'd never be able to get that traumatic scene out of his head. 

Spike took Buffy's hand and led her inside the apartment. Giles went back to the couch and his scotch. Spike sat down on the couch, Buffy opted for a chair. She wanted to sit on his lap, but under the circumstances... 

"Dad... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Buffy and I were seeing each other. We were going to tell you --" Spike began. 

"When? When we you going to 'fill me in' on that little detail?" Giles asked hotly. 

"Once she'd started college. I was worried that you'd think... badly of me if I was dating a high school student." 

"And not just _any_ high school student." Giles looked at Buffy. "I think of you like a daughter, Buffy... you know that." 

Buffy looked away. "I know," she said in a small voice. 

"I don't blame her. But you should know better, William. She's a child, for God's sake!" Giles said, getting more upset. 

"I am NOT a child!" Buffy said indignantly. "And we're in love. We're not just fuc-- having sex!" 

"In love?" Giles was taken aback. 

"Yes. I'm in love with her, Dad. I'm not going on to L.A. I'm going to stay in Sunnydale to be with her. I was just putting off telling you because..." Spike ran a hand nervously through his hair,"...because I'm a bloody coward, that's why. I knew you wouldn't approve." 

Buffy felt more courageous suddenly. Seeing Spike so nervous and upset made her forget her own discomfort and go into protective mode. She got up and went to him, she sat on the arm of the couch and put an arm around him. 

"You're not a coward, baby. You were just worried," Buffy said softly, petting the back of his head and neck. 

"Yes, I am. Should've listened to you, luv." He turned to his father. "She wanted to tell everyone right away." 

"That... would have been best..." Giles said slowly. They really did seem to have affection for each other, other than... the shagging. They said they were in love... If that were the case, Giles wouldn't have much to say. He knew it was useless to try and keep two people who were in love apart. "How long has this been going on?" 

Spike and Buffy exchanged a look. 

"Since he got into town," Buffy answered. "We... were instantly attracted to each other. I was the aggressor, not him. And I am 18. No laws are being broken." 

Giles was feeling so many conflicting emotions. He spared a moment to be happy that Buffy had finally gotten over that Angel wanker. He had been worried about her. It wasn't right that a lovely, vibrant, young woman like Buffy had refused any young man's attention over the last year. 

"I thought you weren't interested in dating anymore, Buffy?" Giles asked kindly. 

Buffy blushed slightly. "I... didn't plan on falling for Spike. It just kind of happened." 

Spike looked at her adoringly. 

"What about your age difference?" Giles asked, looking for anything that might convince them they shouldn't be seeing each other. 

"That's no big. When he's 40, I'll be 34. See? It doesn't sound so bad as we get older," Buffy said confidently. Then she looked Giles in the eye. "I really do love him, Giles. I'm... so sorry that you saw... what we were, um, doing... Can you still give us your... blessing? It would mean so much to both of us..." She held Spike's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Giles looked into their anxious and hopeful faces. He didn't have much of a choice. "You're both... positive about this? You've thought this through?" Giles asked. 

"Yes," they both answered quickly. They looked at each other and smiled. 

_'Dear Lord... they are in love. I can practically see the little hearts bursting around their heads when they look at each other...'_

"Alright, then. I'll... try to accept your relationship. Just, please, never bring up what... happened earlier, ever again."

* * *

Buffy and Spike were ecstatic over Giles' approval, even if it was reluctant. Now her friends and his father knew about them. Joyce was the last one on the list. 

Buffy informed Joyce that she had invited Spike over for dinner. Buffy planned to tell her mom that night. 

Joyce was excited. She didn't tell Buffy, but she had a thing for the hot, young, blond man. She usually didn't go for younger men, but there was something about Spike that just 'did it' for her. 

Joyce primped and tried to look sexy without being obvious. She curled her hair and wore a red, flowing dress that showed some leg and just a hint of cleavage. 

Spike had showed up on time, wearing a royal-blue, button up shirt, black slacks and his duster coat. Joyce had almost had to fan herself. He looked _that_ good. And he smelled so delicious. Joyce couldn't place it exactly, but it was like a combination of exotic spices, tobacco, the beach and... something else, distinctly manly. 

Joyce had blushed when he presented her with some pink roses as a thank you for having him over for a home cooked meal, something he joked that he never got to enjoy normally. He was so polite and sweet, and so very, very sexy. 

After dinner, Joyce asked Spike if he'd help her clear the table. She was going to make her move. 

Buffy had furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything. It was weird for her mom to ask the guest to help clean up. 

Spike was happy to help, though. He was nervous about Buffy telling her mom about them and was grateful to have something to do to occupy his mind and hands. 

In the kitchen, while Spike was standing at the sink rinsing off dishes, Joyce came up behind him. 

"You're so nice to help out like this, Spike," Joyce said in a sugary tone. She put her hand on his shoulder. 

Spike turned his head to look at her, shooting her a smile. "Don't mention it, Joyce. I owe you a lot more than this for feeding me such a delicious meal." 

"Hmm, maybe... I can cook for you again sometime?" Joyce said, rubbing his shoulder lightly. 

"I'd like that," Spike said. 

"Mmmm, so would I..." Joyce moved her hand down his back and onto his ass, giving his cheek a little squeeze while leaning in and kissing his neck. 

Spike jumped then froze in shock. _'This can't be happening! Dear God!'_ Spike gulped. 

"I like you, Spike," Joyce purred, putting a hand on the center of his chest and dragging it down. "Do you like me?" 

"Joyce! What are you doing?! I, uh... You shouldn't..." he said, trying to gently extricate himself from her embrace. 

"Shhh, Buffy will hear... and we wouldn't want that... Do you like older women, Spike? It's true what they say, you know... experience makes _all_ the difference..." 

Joyce's hand slipped down to his groin, and cupped his package. Right at that moment, Buffy entered the kitchen. Her mouth hung open when she saw her mother's hand on Spike's ass. Luckily, she didn't see the location of her mother's other hand. 

Joyce didn't notice Buffy standing in the doorway yet. She gave Spike's bulge a firm squeeze. 

"Joyce, don't!" Spike squeaked and jumped backwards, his left hip slammed into the corner of the kitchen table. 

"Fuck!" he yelped, falling sideways and landing on the floor. 

"Spike!" Joyce cried. 

Buffy snapped out of her stupor and ran to him. "Spike, are you okay, baby?" Buffy fretted, touching his face and chest. "Did you get hurt?" 

"I'm... okay, pet," Spike said sitting up and massaging his sore hip. He was stunned by Joyce's aggressiveness. He never would have pegged her as that sort, she seemed so wholesome and retiring. A June Cleaver type. But then, appearances could be deceiving. 

Buffy turned her head towards her mother. Her face was scrunched up and angry. She didn't want any woman putting their hands on her man... especially not her own mother. Spike's ass belonged to her just as much as the one on her own body, as far as Buffy was concerned. 

"What were you doing with your hand on his ass!?" Buffy demanded. "Gross, Mom!" 

_'If she didn't like that, she would have had a bloody conniption if she saw where Joyce's other hand was...'_ Spike thought. 

"I, uh... Did... you call him... 'baby'?" Joyce asked slowly. 

Buffy bit her lip and looked at her mother. That wasn't the way she wanted to tell her. "Ummm, yeah." Buffy helped Spike get back to his feet. "That was what tonight was supposed to be about... I wanted to tell you... Spike and I are going out. We're seeing each other," Buffy said, jutting her chin out defiantly. 

"Wh-what? You... You're dating?" Joyce said, trying to process the information. _'Oh God! I just made a pass -- a BIG pass -- at my daughter's boyfriend?!_ Joyce thought. 

Buffy nodded, putting an arm around Spike's waist. 

"Well, I-I don't like this at all, Buffy! You're only 18! And he's --" 

"He's 24. That's not much older than me," Buffy said, standing firm. 

"No, I don't like it. He's too old for you." Joyce crossed her arms. She was mortified at being caught with her hands on a man's goodies by Buffy (a man that it turned out her daughter was dating) and she was feeling defensive. 

"Hypocrite much?" Buffy sneered. 

Spike didn't know what to do or say. He wished he could just slip into the living room and let them talk, but Buffy had a firm hold on his waist. She obviously wanted and/or needed him to be with her right now. So, he'd stay. Trying not to look too embarrassed. _'Bloody hell... how would Buffy put it? Awkward much?'_ Spike thought. 

"What do you mean by that, young lady?" Joyce put her hands on her hips. 

"I mean, I came in here and saw you macking on Spike pretty good. You weren't too concerned about age differences then. And there's waaaay more of a difference between the two of you." 

Joyce opened and closed her mouth a few times. Buffy had her there. 

"Joyce... I promise that I'll make Buffy happy. I'm in love with her," Spike said hoping to put Joyce's fears to rest somewhat. 

Buffy looked at him, beaming from ear to ear. It thrilled her to hear him say it. 

"In... love?" Joyce said, her face showing her surprise. "But... you haven't even known each other that long!" 

"I know it's... fast. But I'm in love with him too, Mom. We were going to wait until I started college in the Fall to tell everyone... but plans changed." Buffy blushed, recalling Giles' accidental discovery of their relationship. Xander had gotten an eyeful as well...They really needed to start being more careful. Although sex in public did have a certain thrill for Buffy. It was official -- Buffy was a kinky-sex freak. 

"Oh, please don't tell me you're pregnant?!" Joyce put a hand over her chest and looked ready to faint. 

"No! Not pregnant!" Buffy said quickly. 

Joyce breathed out. "Oh, thank God!" 

"Well, Mom? Can you accept Spike and me being together? And keep in mind that I'm going to be with him no matter what you say." 

"You're still living under my roof. And --" Joyce began. 

Buffy interrupted, "I'm moving into the dorms when school starts. I won't be under your roof for long. And I'll be super-pissed at you if you try and make me stop seeing him or choose between you." 

Then Buffy's shoulders slumped a bit. "Mom... I already have one parent I can't talk to, who doesn't give a crap about me. Please try to be cool about this. I couldn't take it if you turned your back on me, too..." Buffy's eyes welled up, her grip on Spike's waist got tighter. 

Joyce's expression softened. "Honey... I would never turn my back on you... If the two of you are serious, I'll try... Okay? It's just... I had no idea you two were seeing each other when I..." Joyce ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry for my... for what I did, Spike. I feel so stupid." 

"It's okay, Joyce. Who could blame you? I'm a bloody good-looking bloke," Spike joked. 

Buffy giggled and smacked him on the chest. "You're so stuck on yourself." 

Spike smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be my own first true love. But you come in a very close second, pet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Buffy, Cordelia and Willow sat on the floor of Willow's bedroom talking and laughing.

They were having a sleepover at Willow's house. Her parents were away at some conference and they had the house to themselves. The girls were wearing their pajamas (Buffy in her 'Yummy Sushi' pajamas; Willow in a long, modest, flannel nightgown; and Cordy in an expensive-looking, short, red, silky nightgown) and drinking strawberry daiquiris. A selection of Playgirl magazines was spread out on the floor around them. 

They giggled and pointed out a few of the more 'gifted' models. 

"Oooh! Look at this guy!" Willow laughed. "Wow!" 

Buffy and Cordy took a gander and nodded in appreciation. 

"Aw, that's _nothin'_!" Buffy said proudly. "Spike's much bigger than him." 

"Spill!" Cordy said excitedly, resting back on her heels. 

"Huh?" Buffy said, taking another drink. 

"You and Spike, we wanna hear the details!" Willow bounced. 

"Guys!" Buffy blushed. 

"Hey, you brought up the subject. Now, spill!" Cordy sucked on her straw. 

"What... do you want to know?" Buffy giggled. She'd had a few daiquiris already and was feeling loose. It was a difficult decision to spend the night with her girlfriends instead of Spike, but she really had been ignoring them lately. One night apart wouldn't kill them... she didn't think so anyway. Xander and Oz were staying over at Spike's place. Probably playing Playstation games all night, knowing them. 

"How long did it take before you guys did it?" Willow asked, the alcohol making her bolder. 

"Ummm..." Buffy put her hands over her face. "Okay... you guys can't tell anyone about this, alright?" She peeked between her fingers at them. 

"Promise!" 

"Absolutely!" 

Her friends eagerly agreed. 

"Okay... Spike is... the guy I met in New York." 

Cordy and Willow's mouths hung open, their eyes widened. Then they squealed. 

"Omigod! He's that 'Will' guy?! Omigod!" Willow said. 

"I can't believe it!" Cordy grabbed Buffy's arm. "He's the guy you had sex with all night?! The guy who gave the amazing head?!" 

"Cordy!" Buffy laughed and blushed. "Yes! It's him! I had no idea he was Giles' son... we didn't exchange last names." 

_'Or real ones....'_ Buffy thought. She'd still keep the gigolo thing to herself. 

"And I lied about my age. I told him I was like 30 or something." 

"You must have pissed yourself when you saw him in the library! I thought you looked funny! But I wrote it off as you being struck by his hotness," Cordy said. 

"Spike must have been pretty surprised, too!" Willow said. "What did you guys say to each other when you got him alone?" 

"Our first talk didn't go that well. We had a fight," Buffy said sadly, remembering how she'd hurt his feelings. "But before that, we almost... had sex on my living room couch." 

"Omigod!" Willow dropped on her side. "You are so bad!" 

"How did you go from 'almost sex' to fighting?" Cordy asked. 

"Umm, my mom came home unexpectedly... she almost caught us. Things got weird after that. But... ohh, it felt so good to kiss him again..." Buffy said dreamily. 

"Okay, how long did it take for you guys to do it after that?" Cordy sipped her drink. 

"The next night... we kind of..." Buffy put her face in her hands, giggling like mad. 

"Come on! Tell us!" Willow demanded, poking at Buffy's leg. 

"That was us... in The Bronze that night. We were the ones you heard having sex." 

Willow screamed. "I don't believe it! That was you?!" 

"We did it in the utility closet after I vanquished the evil Harmony. She was so totally pawing him and I went nuts -- I was an animal!" Buffy giggled and made her hands into claws. 

"Wow, Buffy!" Cordy said. "Kinky!" 

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it!" Buffy smirked. 

"Is he still just as good in bed as he was in New York? I bet he's really goooood..." Willow said, she'd never have the nerve to ask this kind of thing sober. 

"He's... ahhh... there are no words. He's so marvelously, incredibly, mind-bogglingly fantastic! The sex is so good we fucking _named_ it! We call it 'Fred'." Buffy giggled and gulped down the rest of her daiquiri. 

The girls laughed and refilled their glasses. 

"He looooves the oral sex," Buffy said, her mouth not knowing when to stop offering details (she'd be embarrassed in the morning that she'd revealed so much). "He goes down on me allll the time! He's so bloody good at it, too!" 

"You said 'bloody'!" Willow snorted. 

Buffy continued singing the praises of Spike sex. "A few times, when I fell asleep/passed out in bed with him, I'd be having a great dream that he was... you know, down there. And I'd wake up and he'd have his face between my thighs with a naughty grin on his face. That beats an alarm clock any day, let me tell ya!" 

"Omigod!" Cordy and Willow yelled. 

"How big is he again?" Willow asked. "You said he was bigger than this guy." Willow pointed to the nude model in the magazine. 

"Hmmm, about this big." Buffy held her hands apart. She knew that part of his anatomy quite well by this point. 

"Wow! That's like --" Willow calculated the distance. "Nine -- Ten inches!" 

"Yep," Buffy sighed, taking another drink. "And it's a little bent at the end. To get all those hard to reach areas." She giggled. 

"Isn't that too big?" Willow wondered. "I mean, doesn’t it... hurt?" 

"Uh-uh. We fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other." Buffy smiled. 

"What about girth?" Cordy asked. "That's the important thing." 

Buffy put her hands together and formed a circle, approximating how big around Spike was. 

"Nice..." Cordy said with wide eyes. 

"Whoa! Hehehehe!" Willow laughed. 

They giggled again. 

"Where else have you guys done it? Besides The Bronze," Willow asked. 

"Everywhere. We're like bunnies!" 

"Details, Buffy, if you please." Cordy smiled. 

"Ummm... in his car, in The Bronze, in his bed, on the floor, kitchen counters, the couch, the library at school, in the furniture store behind an armoire --" 

"Holy shit!" Cordy exclaimed. "You guys _are_ bunnies!" 

"Oh, and in his pool, too! We did it there lots of times. On the diving board was fun, it was nice and bouncy. And on the inflatable raft. We tried it on the slide but that didn't work out... I remember the first time we had sex in the pool, he gave me head while I had my legs hooked through the metal ladder, you know the one on the side of the pool you use to climb out? Anyway, that was in-fucking-credible! He did this new thing with his tongue, where he rolled it into a tube..." Buffy shivered from the memory. 

Willow and Cordy were rapt, they're pulses picking up from the tawdry and extremely stimulating tales Buffy was spinning. 

"Well, no wonder you didn't have time to hang out with us! You were gettin' your ticket punched left and right," Willow giggled. "He cleans the pool on a regular basis I hope! I'd like to go swimming there sometime in the future." 

"And you're here with us tonight, instead of in between the sheets with 'King Cunnilingus' -- why?" Cordy asked Buffy, her eyes getting glassy. 

Buffy looked at the telephone. 

_‘He’d probably be pissed if I called to check on him. How can I miss him so much already? What am I going to do if one of us has to go on a trip or something? I’d wig out after only a few days...’_

* * *

At Spike's house, the guys were having fun talking sports, women, video games, eating pizza and watching Die Hard 1 and 2. 

Spike missed Buffy like crazy. But she was right -- she still needed to spend time with her friends, too. He wished he didn't crave her body all the time... But he did. Whether it was just holding her against him or shagging like crazed wildebeests, he wanted to be near her all the time. 

But, he resigned himself to the fact that they needed to have other activities, too. Her friends were pretty cool people. Oz was a fellow musician, so they had that in common to talk about. Willow was adorable, so shy and timid. Cordelia was brash and brutally honest at times, but she had a good heart. Xander was... a bit of a wanker sometimes. He and Spike had an argument earlier about the merits of American football vs. European football. But Xander wasn't too bad, he made Spike laugh a lot. And he was a video game fan, too. Spike didn’t mind being his friend as well. 

“I wonder what... the girls are doin’...” Spike wondered. 

“Probably doing their nails or their hair... but personally, I’d prefer to think that they’re having a down and dirty pillow fight in their bras and panties,” Xander said before taking a drink of his soda. 

Spike laughed. “That’s a nice image. Mind if I borrow it?” 

Xander waved his hand. “Be my guest, my friend,” he said magnanimously. 

“Maybe we should call -- just to check in with them,” Spike said. 

“Spike, man, you are so whipped!” Xander rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“I am not!” Spike said, furrowing his brow. 

“Are too! You can’t even have one night with the guys without moonin’ about her.” 

“Bollocks! I was just... wonderin’ what she was doing, is all...” 

Then Xander affected a bad, high-pitched British accent, “Ooooh! I can’t spend one bloomin’ minute without me Buffy! Cor blimey, I don’t know what to do if she‘s not here to tell me!” 

Spike hurled a pillow at Xander, hitting him in the face. 

“Ow! Hey!” Xander said. “The corners are pointy, you could’ve put out my eye, dickhead!” 

“I DO NOT sound like that!” Spike said as an offended Englishman. Spike couldn’t help laughing despite his irritation. The impression Xander did of him was hardly flattering but it was funny. “And that had to be the worst British accent I’ve ever heard, mate. You sounded like a gay, Cockney pirate.” 

“Will you guys keep it down? I’m trying to watch the movie. This is the part where Bruce Willis walks on broken glass. Very cool,” Oz said, trying to stay out of their conversation. 

“Whoa, yeah. This part rules,” Xander said, putting his attention back on the beautiful big-screen TV. 

Spike looked at the telephone and sighed. _‘Xander’s right -- in a way. Buffy and I do need to learn how to spend time with other people, too... I won’t call her. Even if I do just want to hear her voice...’_

* * *

Amazingly, Spike and Buffy made it through the whole night without calling or seeing each other. It wasn’t pleasant for either of them, but they proved that they could do it. 

After taking a few Aspirin for her hangover, Buffy swore Willow and Cordy to secrecy on all the salacious details of her and Spike’s sex life. She was horrified that the alcohol had loosened her tongue that much. They assured her that they wouldn’t say a word to anyone... as long as she kept them informed about any other sexual hijinks she and Spike got up to. Buffy’s stories about Spike’s various techniques had both girls green with envy, but also determined to experience it themselves, with their own boyfriends, of course. There were a few new things that Oz and Xander would be asked to do in the very near future. 

 

Spike and Buffy were driving back to his place after dinner. 

Buffy was happy that they actually went to a real restaurant this time, no drive-thrus. But something had been bothering her. The prom was in less than a week, and Spike still hadn’t said anything about taking her. He knew it was coming up, he still went in to the library to help Giles a few days a week and the announcements for the prom were all over the place in the halls. 

_‘Guys can be so clueless...’_ she thought with an eyeroll. 

She sighed loudly. 

Spike looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew that that was a ‘something is bothering me, ask me what it is’ sigh. 

“What’s on your mind, pet?” 

“Oh... nothing...” 

Spike sighed. “Come on, Buffy. Something is buggin’ you. What is it?” 

“Well... the prom is in a few days....” Buffy said, looking out the window. 

“Yeah... I know. And?” 

She turned towards him. “And? You haven’t asked me yet.” 

“What? You actually want to go?” Spike asked, surprised. 

“Well, DUH!” 

“You didn’t say anything before.” 

“I didn’t think I had to! You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to ask me. I’d look pretty desperate if I had to bring it up.” 

“Isn’t that what you just did?” 

“Yes, but only because you’re too dense to ask me and it’s getting down to the wire. I don’t have the luxury of time to wait for you to ask. I don’t even have a dress yet!” Buffy panicked. 

“Why would you want to go to some silly dance? Those things are so bloody annoying. I’ll tell you what, I’ll take you out for a night on the town the night of the prom. We’ll have a much better time, I’m sure.” 

“No! I want to go to my Senior prom, Spike! And it’s not silly! Just because you think it's dumb doesn‘t mean it is!” 

“Buffy,” Spike said, trying to be patient, “I don’t want to go. Alright? Proms are banal and insipid. And I don’t like them.” 

“You’re a jerk,” Buffy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I bet you just don’t want to be seen with me.” 

“What are you on about? I love you. You know that.” 

“What about your fear of people thinking you’re a pervert for dating a high school student?” Buffy saw by the look on his face that was at least part of the reason he was dissing the prom. 

“Buffy, I’m past all that high school stuff. I’m sorry. I’m just not into it.” 

Buffy was getting really pissed. “Bullshit! Take me home!” 

“What? You’re blowin’ me off because I don't want to go to some stupid bloody dance?! I thought you were going to spend the night with me?" 

"First of all, it's NOT stupid. Second, I ain't blowin' nothin' of yours. Take me home!" Buffy sat back in her seat with a petulant look. 

"Fine!" Spike clenched his jaw and drove towards Buffy's house. 

A few minutes passed in silence. 

Spike hated it when they fought. They got along so well most of the time that it was jarring when they had a disagreement. She was really determined to go to that dance... But he _really_ didn't want to. Couldn't they find some kind of compromise? 

"Buffy..." Spike said in a soft, soothing voice, "why wouldn't you be happy with just the two of us going out to dinner and dancing? I'll treat you to anything you like --" 

"What part of 'I want to go to the prom' didn't you understand?" Buffy grumbled. 

"Doesn't it matter to you that I don't want to go to the bloody thing? You'd rather I was miserable?" 

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Buffy said tightly, looking out the window. 

"Oh, bloody hell! That's really mature, Buffy. We're supposed to talk about this, not give each other the silent treatment. I'm 24 years old! I have NO interest in going to a sodding school dance!" 

Buffy's eyes shot daggers at him. "Then maybe I should've found a guy my own age." 

Spike looked at her a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "If that's the way you feel... then maybe you should get one," Spike said, pulling up in front of her house. 

"Fine! Good! Maybe I will!" Buffy threw the car door open and jumped out. She slammed it shut. "Asshole!" she yelled then ran to her house with tears in her eyes. 

"Bloody -- buggering -- fuck!" Spike pounded on the steering wheel. "What the hell is wrong with that bloody woman!"

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Spike was lying on his couch, feeling miserable. 

He'd tried calling Buffy several times since their fight the other night. She'd hung up on him every time. She didn't want to hear anything except an invitation to the prom. They hadn't been away from each other this long since they'd met again. 

The doorbell rang. 

_'Buffy?!'_ Spike thought. 

He jumped off the couch, ran to the door and threw it open, an expectant smile on his face. His smile disappeared when he saw it was Xander. 

"Oh… it's only you," Spike said. 

"Well, isn't that a fine 'How ya do'! Can I come in?" Xander asked. 

"Yeah, if you want..." 

Spike stood aside. Xander shook his head and walked in, going over to the couch and sitting down. 

"Okay, what's your problem?" Xander asked. 

"You know what my bleedin' problem is. Buffy is pissed and she isn't talking to me." 

"Just take her to the damn prom, man!" Xander said in exasperation. 

Spike sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'll feel like a git, Xander! I'm 24 years old, I shouldn't be going to shit like that!" 

"Well, guess what, pal? You're dating an 18-year-old girl, and 18-year-old girls like to go to their Senior proms!" 

Spike sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"C'mon, man. This kind of stuff isn't important to you, or even me, but it is to her. Cordy's on cloud nine about going. Do you think I want to put on a monkey-suit and prance around the gym?" 

"You have to prance?" Spike asked, the beginnings of a smile twitching at his lips. 

"The prancing isn't mandatory, I just like it, is all," Xander said with a smile. Then he became more serious. "Spike... Buffy's really upset. Willow and Cordy have been trying to cheer her up, but it's no use. She's totally depressed. About fighting with you and the fact that she won't get to go to her prom. She's looked forward to this for years. That's the way chicks are." 

"I... didn't mean to upset her. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to her. She never even mentioned it before the other day," Spike mumbled. 

"Well, she is upset. You want to make your woman happy? You want her to touch you ever again? Then suck it up and take her to the dance. I talked to her yesterday... she was crying," Xander said, he knew that would get to Spike. 

And it did. Spike looked down, abashed. 

"I hate it when she cries... the way her big green eyes fill up, the way her little chin quivers... Bloody hell..." Spike ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take her then. I never wanted to hurt her." 

"There's a good lad!" Xander smacked him on the back. "I knew you'd come around. It just took good ol' Xander to give you a stern talking to. The prom's tomorrow, man. You'd better get it in gear." 

Spike smiled. "I've got an idea, tell me what you think…"

* * *

Buffy was feeling lower than low. 

Her Senior prom was in four hours and she was sitting on her couch in her sweats. She hadn't talked to Spike in the last few days except to tell him that she didn't want to talk to him. 

Buffy still loved him so much... She knew that she'd cave-in and take him back, but she'd resent that he wouldn't do this one thing for her. She missed him terribly. 

“Why does he have to be such a giant poophead! He’s so --“ 

The phone rang. 

Buffy grumbled and got off the couch. She went to the kitchen and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Buffy, it's Spike." 

She hung up. The phone started ringing again immediately. 

"What?" Buffy said in annoyance. 

“Will you listen to me, pet?” 

“Don‘t ‘pet’ me, Mister Smooth,” Buffy said. 

“Just listen for a minute, okay?” 

“One minute,” Buffy said tersely. 

“Okay... I’m sorry. I was wrong, you were right. I was a prick. A selfish, inconsiderate, unfeeling... Are you still there?” Spike asked, worried that she might have hung up again. 

“I’m here. I’ll stop you when you say something that's not true.” 

Spike sighed. “I was wrong not to take into account how much the prom meant to you. I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

“I don’t know... You were mean to me.” 

“I know and I’m sorry, luv... I’d like to take you to the dance... if you would go with me.” 

“What?! You gigantic asshole!” she yelled. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted? Why are you upset?” Spike sounded perplexed. 

“Because it’s four fucking hours until it starts, that’s why! I don’t have a dress, I don’t have tickets, I don’t have anything! You did this on purpose! You called at the last second thinking you wouldn’t have to take me because it was too late! Of all the --“ 

The doorbell rang. 

“Goddammit!” Buffy yelled. “Someone’s at the door.” 

“I’ll hang on.” 

“Damn right, you will,” Buffy talked into the cordless phone as she walked to the front door. “I ain’t done with you, buddy!” 

She opened the door. 

“Not by a long --“ she stopped. 

Spike was standing outside with a cell phone. 

“Hi.” He smiled. 

Buffy was taken aback for a second. Then her eyes narrowed. “Cute. Good. Now I get to yell at you in person.” 

Spike bent down and picked up some bags and boxes he’d set down next to the door before she answered it. He held them out to her. “These are for you.” Spike smiled. 

“Hmph! You think you can make it all better by giving me presents? Think again.” Buffy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. 

“It’s a dress, luv. And shoes and some other odds and ends the girls said you’d want for the dance.” 

“Girls?” Buffy asked. 

Spike moved to the side. She saw Cordy and Willow standing on the lawn. They were carrying large bags and waving to her. She waved back slowly. Her mind was having trouble absorbing the new information. 

“They were good enough to help me pick out a dress and things for you. So, that solves your ’I have nothing to wear’ problem. And I bought the tickets already.” Spike grinned. “Will you go with me?” 

“I... How do I know I’ll like the dress? What if I don’t like it?” Buffy asked. 

“Come on, Buffy!” Cordelia whined. “We have to get ready, too! Will you tell him you’ll go already?” 

Buffy looked back at him. “Okay... I’ll go. But if I don’t like the dress...” 

“You will. I guarantee that you will. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get ready to take my beautiful girlfriend to the prom.” He smirked. 

Spike turned and walked down the porch steps, heading back to his car. 

“Spike, wait!” Buffy cried, running towards him. She desperately needed to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers. 

Spike stopped and turned around as she jumped into his arms. “Easy, luv! Don’t bruise me. I want to look good for you tonight.” Spike laughed. 

“This means a lot to me, Spike.” She looked into his eyes. “Thanks for not being a prick anymore.” 

“You're most certainly welcome, pet. I never want to be the reason that you cry, ever again." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so bloody much. I'd do anything for you... I was just... being a stubborn bastard about the whole thing,” he said hoarsely. 

“I missed you, too... I hated being mad at you. I love you.” Buffy held his face in her hands, caressing his cheekbones and looking into his bluer-than-blue eyes. 

“Love you, too.” Spike lowered his head and kissed her. They moaned and wrapped their arms tightly around each other. The kiss quickly started becoming more heated. 

“Uh, there go the lust bunnies.” Cordy rolled her eyes. "They haven’t slept together for two days, we’d better nip this in the bud, Willow.” 

Willow giggled. "Nip it in the bud... sounds kind of dirty!" 

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. You've been all Beavis and Butthead ever since Buffy told us about the sexcapades." 

Cordy turned back to the blond lovers. "We don't have time for this! Guys, hello!? We have to get ready! There'll be plenty of opportunities for smoochies later." 

Spike and Buffy pulled apart reluctantly. 

"Right," Spike said. He pressed a short, but sweet kiss to her lips then backed away with a smile. "I'll see you in four hours, Buffy." 

"Okay... see you then." Buffy gave him a watery smile.

* * *

"Oh my God! This dress is gorgeous!" Buffy exclaimed, holding up the dress Spike had bought for her to wear. 

It was an ankle-length, jade green, off the shoulder, silk evening gown. It reminded Buffy of something out of "Romeo and Juliet". There was a beautiful, intricate beaded trim along the front of the high waist; the skirt was two-layered, splitting in the front. 

In other boxes and bags were a matching shawl, high-heeled shoes and handbag, all of them jade green and made of fine silk. 

Willow and Cordelia smiled proudly. They had known she would love the clothes when they helped Spike pick them out. The girls were busy getting out of their street clothes in Buffy's bedroom. 

"This stuff must have cost him a fortune! How much did he spend on this?" Buffy said, captivated by the beautiful dress. 

"You don't want to know." Cordy grinned, getting out her own red dress. "He dropped a ton of money on you, sweetheart. The boy has got it bad." 

"Did you see the jewelry yet?" Willow asked excitedly. "It's really beautiful." 

Buffy laid the dress carefully on her bed and searched for the bag from the jewelry store. "Aha!" she said when she found it. She quickly got the a large, necklace-sized box out and opened it. "OH! They're so pretty!" 

Buffy ran a fingertip over the necklace and earrings in the case. The necklace consisted of a single piece of green jade in a tear-drop shape, suspended from a shimmering gold chain. The matching earrings were also tear-drop shaped. 

"How much did he spend on me?" Buffy asked. 

"Lots," Willow said. "I don't know how much all together, but a couple thousand at least. And like Cordy said, he really is crazy in love with you. He was nervous that you still wouldn't want to go with him, it was so cute! You are so bloody lucky!" 

"You've been hanging around Spike too much, too," Buffy giggled. 

"Well, the British have much more of a colorful way of cursing," Willow said, getting out her makeup bag. "I think it sounds a lot cooler. He must have sold a lot of stories and stuff to be able to blow that much on one night!" Willow said. 

Buffy blushed and looked back at her jewelry. She wasn't about to tell them how Spike made the money to afford luxuries like this. Luckily, Cordy saved her from the awkward conversation. 

"Come on, girls!" Cordy said. "Let's get the show on the road. We've got four hours to make ourselves fabulous for our men. We have to look so good that their little eyes pop-out and go 'WOW!'" 

The girls kicked into gear and started getting ready for their dates in earnest.


	8. Prom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

At 6:00 sharp, Spike, Oz, and Xander showed up at the Summers' residence. They were decked out in their tuxes and looking good. 

Spike was wearing a classic, black Armani tuxedo: a green and black, paisley vest (to match Buffy's dress) was buttoned up over a white, wing-collared shirt; black pleated tuxedo pants and jacket; a green and black, silk bow tie; and shiny black shoes. A white orchid boutonniere was pinned to his lapel. His white-blond hair was slicked back. He hoped that Buffy approved of his apparel as well as the dress he bought for her. He wanted to look good for her. 

Each of the slightly nervous men held a box containing a corsage to present their date with as well as a bouquet of a dozen red roses that Spike had generously footed the bill for. In fact, the whole evening was 'on him', he'd insisted on it. 

"Don't you all look handsome?" Joyce grinned, getting her camera ready. 

Oz and Xander looked down shyly. "Thanks, Mrs. Summers," they said. 

"Thanks, Joyce." Spike smiled. "You think Buffy will like my tux?" 

Joyce looked him over, trying not to gawk. She was still embarrassed about hitting on him in the kitchen. _'Why does he have to be so goddamned hot?!'_ Joyce thought. 

She smiled wholesomely. "I think she'll love it." 

"Did she like her dress? I was worried that --" Spike began. 

He stopped when the door to Buffy's bedroom opened. The men stood shoulder-to-shoulder and gazed up as the women made their way, one by one, down the stairs. 

Cordy came down first. Her long brown hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Her red, knee-length dress showed a bit of her ample cleavage. She gave Xander a sly smile. 

Xander was practically drooling at how beautiful she looked. "Wow... Cordy... you look great!" Xander breathed. 

Willow came next in her simple, blue, floor-length dress. She looked shy about her appearance, but she knew she looked good. Her red hair was done up in an elaborate bun, curled tendrils hung down on either side of her face. 

"You look beautiful, babe." Oz smiled. 

Spike was fidgeting, he was dying to see Buffy. When she appeared at the top of the stairs, his mouth went dry. She was a vision of loveliness: her hair was piled up on top of her head in a mass of blonde curls. One longer strand hung down along her cheek; the silk dress flowed along the curves of her lithe body; her matching jade earrings and necklace sparkled in the light. She held the green silk handbag in her hands. Spike stared up at her, a look of pure awe and adulation on his face. 

Buffy's chest hitched when she saw Spike looking up at her. Both the look on his face and his attire had her pulse racing wildly. He looked incredibly, devastatingly, heart-stoppingly handsome. Buffy smiled broadly at him as she descended the stairs and stopped in front of him. She swelled with pride that she was going to be on the arm of the best looking man at the dance. The man she loved. 

"Buffy... God, pet... you're stunning," Spike said breathlessly, his eyes drinking all of her in. 

"Thanks. You look pretty stunning your own self," Buffy said, wanting to ravage him before the date even started. He looked so scrummy, sophisticated, and neat. She couldn't wait to 'mess him up'. _'Humina-Humina-Humina!_ Buffy thought. 

"I hoped you'd like it." Spike smiled. "You like the dress?" 

"Yes, I love it! It's so beautiful. Thank you for... for all of it. But I didn't want you to spend so much --" 

"Tut-tut, Buffy," Spike interrupted with a smirk. "There'll be no talk of expense tonight. Tonight is all about having a grand time. I want to make it special for you. For all of you." 

"It already is." Buffy leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. 

The men gave their dates their corsages and the bouquets of roses. Buffy's was a wrist corsage that consisted of five white orchids enhanced with variegated greens, baby’s breath, and a green silk ribbon. She loved it. Orchids were her favorite flower. She was overjoyed that Spike had remembered that little factoid. 

The gang posed for pictures with each other for the next ten minutes. Joyce happily snapped away, taking an entire roll of film. 

"Let me get another roll!" Joyce said after she ran out. 

"Mom! Can't we leave yet?" Buffy was anxious to start their evening. "You took enough pictures already!" 

The others agreed. 

"Oh, all right," Joyce gave in. "You kids get going. Have a wonderful time! I'll put your roses in some water, you girls can pick them up tomorrow." 

Buffy hugged Joyce and hurried out the front door. She stopped when she got to the bottom of the porch steps. A black stretch limousine sat in front of the house. A black-clad chauffeur stood by the side of the car. 

"Oh my God! A stretch limo!" Buffy exclaimed, clapping her hands. "This is so cool!" 

The other girls were equally impressed. 

Spike took one of Buffy's arms and looped it through his. 

"Your chariot awaits, ladies."

* * *

The girls were impressed again at the choice of restaurant. They went to Chez Lui, the fanciest restaurant in town. 

The food was delicious but horribly expensive. Buffy felt guilty again that Spike had spent so much money on her and her friends for tonight. But she couldn't help feeling tickled that he wanted to treat her like a queen. She reminded herself not to get used to the finer things. Spike would go broke in no time if he did this often. 

The couples shared flirty glances and held hands during the meal. 

Then it was back to the limo and on to the prom itself. 

 

Buffy hooked her arm around Spike's and held her head up high as they entered the revamped gym. She looked at him and smiled. Other prom-goers' heads turned as the three couples strolled in. They all looked elegant and good together. Especially Buffy and Spike. Some of the other girls were turning positively green with envy that Buffy had somehow snagged Mr. Giles' hot son. 

Harmony was enraged. Her eyes burned into them as they passed by her. Angel, her date, was looking a bit angry, too. He hadn't thought Buffy would even be attending. And now she was here with Giles' son? The guy had to be in his twenties! Angel couldn't resist messing with her. 

"Hey, Buffy!" Angel said catching up with the blond couple. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Angel?" 

"You look real nice," he said leering at her expensive, form-fitting dress. "I didn't think you were seeing anyone." Angel looked down his nose at Spike. 

Spike looked at Angel with a smug expression, he could see that the wanker was jealous that Buffy was his girl now. 

"Yeah, well I am," Buffy replied. "Spike and I have been seeing each other for awhile now." 

"What's the matter, _Spike_ , if that is your real name, can't get a date with someone your own age? You have to go trolling after high school girls?" Angel chuckled. 

Spike's jaw tensed. Buffy squeezed his arm. She didn't want them to start fighting -- not tonight. 

"Piss off, Peaches. You aren't going to spoil this for Buffy, you git," Spike said, trying to keep his temper in check. 

"You know what? I don't believe you two are actually a couple. I think poor little Buffy couldn't get a date and went crying to Giles. What was it, Buff? Did you have to pay him to bring you? Or did he do it as a favor to his dad?" 

Spike started forward with his fists and jaw clenched, but Buffy held onto his arm firmly. 

"Go to Hell, Angel. You can believe anything you want, I don't give a shit. Why don't you go pay some attention to your _date_." Buffy glanced at Harmony stewing in her own juices a few feet away from them. "Come on, Spike, let's dance." Buffy tugged him away from her ex-boyfriend. 

Spike reluctantly allowed her to lead him away. He really wanted a piece of that pillock, but reminded himself not to do anything to ruin the evening. If Angel kept it up though, he'd ask him to step out into the parking lot. No one talked to his woman like that, especially not in front of him, and got away with it. 

Once they started to dance, Buffy's arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, it was easy to forget that they had been upset by Angel's comments. All that faded away as they gazed into each other's eyes and moved their bodies to the music. 

They danced to song after song; their friends coming up and saying what a great time they were having from time to time. 

"Hey, guys," Oz said as he and Willow approached the blonds. "I'm going to sit in with the band on this one." Oz winked at Spike. 

Buffy furrowed her brow. 

"Great. Can't wait to hear you play," Spike said. 

"Spike, could you help me set up?" Oz asked. 

"Sure." Spike turned and gave Buffy as kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back." 

Oz and Spike left for the stage. 

Cordelia joined her two girlfriends. "You guys having a good time?" she asked. 

"I'm having an amazing time!" Willow exclaimed. "Everything has just been so perfect!" 

"Me too." Buffy smiled. "It's even better than I thought it would be. Spike looks so hot! And he's been so romantic and attentive... I wish tonight would never end. It's like a dream..." 

"Xander's been kind of nervous for a while. I don't know what's bothering him..." Cordy wondered. 

Devon, the lead singer of the Dingoes, tapped on the microphone. "Hey, everyone having a good time tonight?" he asked the teens. 

The room erupted in applause and whoops. 

"Great! Okay, we're going to do a something a little different in a minute. Three guys, one of which is our regular bassist, Oz --" 

Some of the crowd whistled and hollered at the mention of Oz's name. His cool demeanor and friendliness made him a favorite among the students at Sunnydale High. 

"Yeah, Oz is one cool dude." Devon laughed. "Anyway, Oz and a couple of his friends want to do a number for you with the Dingoes' assistance. So let's hear it for Oz, Xander, and Spike!" 

Buffy, Cordy and Willow looked at the stage with their mouths hanging open as their boyfriends took their places on stage. Oz had his bass, Spike had an electric guitar strapped on, Xander had to settle for a tambourine (he didn't know how to play an actual instrument, so it was either the tambourine or the triangle). Devon went to the piano and sat down, cracking his knuckles. 

"Evenin', everyone," Spike said into the microphone. "I hope you'll indulge us for a few minutes. My mates Oz and Xander and I would like to do a song for you dedicated to our lovely dates. Cordelia Chase," Spike pointed to Cordy, "Willow Rosenberg," he pointed to the furiously blushing Willow, "and last, but certainly not least, Buffy Summers." He smiled. "The song is 'Maybe I'm Amazed' by Sir Paul McCartney. It came out a little before your times, but it's an awesome tune. It pretty much sums up how we feel... This is for you, ladies." 

Spike turned back to the band, counting to the start of the song. 

Buffy, Cordy, and Willow squealed and hurried up to the edge of the stage. They looked up at their respective boyfriends and bounced on their heels with excitement. 

Devon started playing the piano softly. 

Spike leaned into the microphone and sang along with the piano while looking into Buffy's grinning, upturned face: 

 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ Maybe I'm Amazed - Paul McCartney ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm2YyVZBL8U)

}}

 

"Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you"

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
You hung me on the line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you" 

The other instruments kicked in. Xander and Oz provided the backup singing, which consisted of, "Ahh's". 

"Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand"

"Baby, I'm a man,  
Maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ah" 

Spike pursed his lips as he played the guitar during the instrumental part. 

Buffy was lightheaded and giddy. Her heart felt ready to burst with joy at the words he was singing to her. She held Willow's hand tightly as she stared at the blonde, God-like being that was her boyfriend. 

_'I am soooo going to jump him when he's done! Could he BE any hotter?! That's my frickin' boyfriend! Yay, me!!'_ Buffy thought. 

Spike was pleased that the girls were enjoying the performance. Buffy looked so elegant, so beautiful, so thrilled at this surprise that he, Oz and Xander had cooked up. His heart leapt in his chest. He hoped that the song conveyed to her how much she meant to him and how lucky he knew that he was to have her. He wanted to put that blissful look on her face permanently. 

Spike continued to sing in a rough voice: 

"Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand"

"Maybe I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ah"

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you"

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,  
You right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"

"Oh, Oh,  
Oh, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Oh, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo,  
Won't you help me to understand?  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ah."

Buffy, Willow and Cordy were swaying and swooning to the music. They were joined at the edge of the stage by several other girls who looked similarly enraptured by the performers. 

_Lucky bitches!_ Many of the other girls thought as they watched Spike play his instrument. 

Spike sang the last few verses: 

"Maybe I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand"

"Baby, I'm a man,  
You're the only woman who could ever help me  
Won't you help me to understand?  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ah" 

"Oh, maybe I'm amazed,  
Maybe I'm amazed,  
Yeah, maybe I'm amazed,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, maybe I'm amazed,  
I'm amazed with you" 

"Oo --  
Oo --"

The second the song came to an end, the crowd broke out in applause, whooping and whistling. The couples who had been dancing to the song smiled and clapped too. Buffy and her girlfriends applauded the loudest, jumping up and down. 

Spike smirked and removed the guitar, placing it against the drum kit. He went over to Devon and shook his hand before coming back to the front of the stage and jumping down in front of Buffy. Buffy put her arms around his neck and pulled him against her for a heated kiss. 

Oz and Xander went to their girlfriends and got the same treatment. 

Angel and Harmony were grinding their teeth in anger. Angel didn't want Buffy anymore, but he wanted her to pine after him... not look like the cat who ate the canary. Spike must be the guy she said was better in bed than him... Yeah, right! As if! 

Harmony was ready to claw Buffy's eyes out. She knew that Buffy wanted Spike for herself, that's why Buffy threw that drink on her at The Bronze.

* * *

After dancing to a few more songs, the three couples decided to cut out. 

The girls couldn't keep their hands off their dates, they were feeling extremely amorous after the very public and unexpected declaration of their feelings. 

They all piled into the limo. 

"Where to now?" Buffy asked, cuddling against Spike's chest. 

_'Somewhere with a nice big bed I hope!'_ Buffy smiled. 

"Now it's back to my house," Spike replied, stroking Buffy's back. "There are enough... bedrooms for all of us, and the guys and I prepared some refreshments ahead of time." 

"You guys thought of everything!" Willow grinned. "Tonight's been so special." She kissed Oz. 

"I almost died when I saw you up on the stage!" Cordy laughed and kissed Xander. "You're just full of surprises." 

"Unfortunately, I can't play an instrument to save my life..." Xander said with regret. "So, I got stuck with the Davy Jones-tambourine work." He pouted. 

"You were great, baby," Cordy purred.

* * *

When they got back to Spike's house, Spike opened a bottle of Dom Perignon. They were underage, but it wouldn't do any harm since they were all staying the night at his place. 

The guys had cleared a large space in the middle of the living room for more dancing, the lights were turned down low to create a more romantic atmosphere. A selection of songs about love and romance had been programmed into the CD player. 

The couples held each other close and gently swayed back and forth. 

"Spike?" Buffy had her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Yes, luv?" 

"Thank you for tonight. It was so perfect, so beautiful," she said dreamily. 

"My pleasure. I'm glad I could make you happy. That's all I ever want to do from now on." 

"Spike?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Could we... go upstairs... like right now?" Buffy asked, her body was screaming for him. 

Spike smirked and pulled back to look at her. "I thought you'd never ask." He pressed his lips against hers. 

"Let's go!" Buffy exhaled. 

"It's been fun, guys," Spike said taking Buffy's hand and heading for the stairs. "Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight," the others said to the retreating couple. 

Buffy was about to open the door to his bedroom when Spike put his hand over hers. 

"What?" she asked, perplexed. 

"Wait here." Spike grinned. 

He gave her a quick kiss and slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Buffy waited, getting more impatient by the minute. She tapped her foot. 

After a few minutes, she spoke up, "Spike! Come on! We don't have all night!" 

Spike opened the door a little and poked his head out. "Actually, we do." He smirked and opened the door all the way. 

Buffy walked in slowly. There were lit candles on every available surface, casting shadows on the walls. The bed was covered in cream-colored silk sheets, rose petals were strewn on top of the sheets. Soft music played on the stereo. 

"Spike... this is wonderful!" 

"Glad you like it, pet," he purred, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Spike kissed her bare shoulder, making her shudder. 

"There's something else I bought for you in the bathroom. Why don't you go ahead and check it out. I'll wait for you here." Spike kissed her neck. 

"O-okay..." Buffy said breathily. 

Spike released her then she headed to the bathroom. When she turned on the light and closed the door, she saw a clothing box sitting on the sink. She quickly went over and opened it. 

Inside the box was a white, silk peignoir with a matching feather-trimmed, floor-length robe. It looked just like the kind she'd expect to see on movie stars from the 30's and 40's. It was so glamorous and sexy, she couldn't wait to put it on.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo..." Buffy sing-songed. 

Spike held his breath and turned around when the bathroom door opened again. Buffy slid a hand up the doorframe, dropped the robe off one shoulder and looked at him with a seductive smile. The light from the bathroom made her nightgown diaphanous. Spike could see the shapes of her legs and the V they made at the juncture of her thighs clearly through the gown. 

"You look beautiful, Buffy." Spike swallowed hard. 

Buffy was trying to play the cool seductress, but seeing him dressed only in those yummy blue satin pajama bottoms and robe again had her heart hammering in her chest. 

"I... see you changed, too," Buffy said, licking her dry lips. 

"Mmmhmm." Spike smiled and held his hand out to her. 

Buffy slunk over to him. They put their arms around each other and began a soulful and thorough kiss. They slowly removed the robes from the other's body, letting them drop to the floor. Spike guided her to the bed and gently eased her down onto it. Buffy moved up the bed while maintaining the kiss. Spike covered her body with his. Their hands glided and whispered over the other's skin and the smooth, cool silk of their garments. 

"Let's never fight again," Buffy panted when they broke for air. "I love you, Spike." 

"Love you too, pet. The fighting isn't good, but the making up part is." Spike kissed her throat then trailed kisses onto her chest. 

"Make love to me, Spike," Buffy gasped, running her hands through his hair. 

"As you wish." Spike went back to her lips, kissing her passionately. 

They'd both missed this contact desperately during the last two days. Making love at least once a day now was a must, it was as natural as breathing or blinking. When they didn't get their fixes, they got... cranky. 

Spike reached behind her neck to untie the strips that held the top of her peignoir up. He pulled at it until it was down to her waist, her torso was now bare and open to his inspection. His mouth and hands immediately set to work on her tits: laving them with his tongue and kneading them gently. 

"Ahhh-Mmmm, Spike!" Buffy mewled. "Want you!" 

Spike got to his knees and slid the peignoir down and off her body. He dropped it over the side of the bed. He slowly pulled on the tie that kept his pants up. 

Buffy watched raptly, she reached out and stroked a hand up and down his thigh. Spike got off the bed and stood up, sliding the pants down his legs and stepping out of them. He panther-crawled back onto the bed and hovered above her. She ran her hands up and down his strong arms as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"I want you. No foreplay. I have to have you now," Buffy said succinctly. 

Her pussy throbbed and ached to feel him buried inside of her again. Spike settled between her thighs, licking and sucking along her jugular. Buffy bent her knees and pressed them against his hips, her feet ran up and down the backs of his thighs. 

Spike slowly slid his turgid length into Buffy's fiery depths. Once he was fully encased in her sheath, they laid together, petting and caressing the other's flesh. They cherished being reconnected in every way after what seemed to be an eternity. 

Spike propped himself up on his forearms, so that he could watch her face while they fucked. He loved watching the emotions play over her face, to watch her mouth open and close as she gasped. He began to move in and out of her shallowly. 

Buffy tilted her head back, her hands moved up his arms to his shoulders. 

"Yes--Ohhh--Spike--Ohhhh!" Buffy moaned. 

Spike dipped his head and licked at her throat. His thrusts changed, becoming longer and deeper. 

"I missed you, Buffy," Spike said roughly, kissing a path back to her lips. 

"Tonight was so wonderful--Ahhhh--Never fight with you again!" Buffy hummed. 

"Buffy...I can't hold back... Need to cum inside you!" Spike panted, breaking the kiss. 

Their faces were inches apart. 

"Yes! Want to feel you cum--I need to cum! Fuck me, Spike!" Buffy gulped in air. 

Spike's hips moved faster. Buffy raised her knees more, tilting her pelvis to allow him to go deeper. She clutched at him when she felt him lifting off and pulling out of her pussy. 

"Spike! Please don't stop!" Buffy begged, reaching for him. 

Spike put his hands under her knees and held them up while he bent down and slid his tongue along her slit. 

"OOOHHH--AHHH!" Buffy thrashed her head from side to side. 

Spike continued wriggling his tongue in and around her cunt, he wanted to cum bad, but he needed to taste her sweet pussyjuice first. He felt himself getting closer and closer to blast off with every stroke of his tongue. He locked his lips around her clit and sucked on it while flicking the head with his tongue. 

"OOOOHHHH! YES!--SPIKE!--OHH GOD--CUMMING!!" Buffy's hips bucked. 

Spike removed his mouth and moved back up her body quickly, hooking his arms under her knees and sliding his cock back into her hole just as she was beginning to spasm. He pistoned his hips hard and fast, ramming into her. 

"AHHH! BUFFY!" Spike gasped, throwing his head back as the orgasm gripped his body. 

The lovers moved against each other, panting and moaning until they were spent. Spike gave her a slow, wet kiss before moving off to the side. They laid like that a moment, their eyes closed, smiles of fulfillment touching their lips. 

Buffy groaned and rolled over to lay her head on his shoulder. She placed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. Spike smiled more broadly and slid his left arm under her body, bringing it around to her back. His hand caressed the small of her back. 

"Now, _that's_ what I'm talkin' about! That's the stuff!" Buffy breathed, running her hand over his pecs. 

Spike chuckled. "Mmmm, I have to agree with you there." 

The other couples in the house were experiencing much the same thing in the other bedrooms. The evening had been everything they all could have hoped for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of angsty and sad doin's a' transpirin' in this chapter. Hang in there, gentle reader!
> 
> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

A week after the prom was graduation. The students and their families all gathered on the lawn of Sunnydale High for the open air ceremony. 

When Buffy's name was mentioned, her cheering section hooted and clapped. 

Spike stood up, whistled loudly and shouted, "That's my girl! You did it, babe! Yeah, Buffy!" 

Buffy giggled and blushed as she accepted her diploma from a dour-looking Principal Snyder. 

She and Spike had grown closer than ever since prom night. 

He had been a jerk at first about taking her to the dance, but he'd more than made up for it. Buffy had talked with her girlfriends about it, and she realized that, yes, Spike was amazing and wonderful, but he was still human, he was still a guy. He'd mess up occasionally. She could deal with that. Especially if the making it up to her was as spectacular as the whole prom thing and the week since then had been. 

The only thing that marred the day for Buffy was that her father was once again MIA. He'd sent a bouquet of flowers and had a brand new TV/DVD player combo delivered to her house, along with his regrets. Apparently, Vicki had some kind of crisis again. It hurt... It hurt a lot. But Buffy could easily settle for having her best friends, her mom, Giles, and, of course, Spike as her support system. 

The rest of the day was spent partying and having fun. The graduates were elated to finally be out of high school or 'the Hell Mouth' as they called it. 

As a graduation present, Spike took Buffy on a shopping trip to buy new clothes for college in the Fall and a weekend at a quaint little Bed and Breakfast up the coast. Needless to say, Buffy approved. 

 

_A few weeks passed_

Buffy was at Spike's house almost nonstop. 

They had discussed the possibility of her moving in with him instead of the dorms, but they hadn't come to a decision. Buffy thought that maybe she'd need to live on campus to be closer to her classes, but the temptation to actually live with her lover was great. 

Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordy were frequent guests at Spike's place, too. They hung out and watched movies, played games, swam in the pool (Cordy and Willow couldn't help giggling a little every time they saw the pool) and spent the night at least once a week. 

The gang made sure to be at The Bronze whenever Spike performed to support him. He was playing there more often to bring in extra money. He still had a healthy bank account thanks to his previous escorting jobs, but that money wouldn't last forever. 

Spike was also trying to write more often. Buffy would give him some quiet time to work on his poetry and short stories. She'd bring him something to drink or a snack while he worked at his computer in his den. He looked so adorable with his wire-frame glasses on that she ended up straddling him on his desk chair and ravishing him more than a few times. Spike would always smirk and tell her that he was due for a break anyway. There was nothing like a good shag to get the 'creative juices' flowing. 

Things were going well. Too well...

* * *

Spike sat in his living room with his and Buffy's friends. 

The only people missing were Buffy herself and Joyce. Buffy was helping Joyce out at the gallery tonight and would join the rest of them later. 

Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordy, and Giles sat around talking and watching some Monty Python DVDs. 

The doorbell rang. 

Spike got up and went to the door, a smile on his face. He was anxious for Buffy to get back to him. They were doing a little better at being separated for short periods of time. 

When he opened the door, the smile faded fast. 

Drusilla, his former lover, was standing there, a wide grin on her face. 

Her waist-length, brown hair was perfectly coiffed, falling down her back in large curls. She was wearing one of her typical outfits: ankle-length, red, velvet; the bodice was laced up the front; her breasts were practically hiked up to her chin; a pair of high-heeled ankle-boots completed her outfit. 

"Hello, Spike." (She pronounced it 'Spoike') 

"Dru... wh-what are you doing here?" Spike asked, taken aback at seeing her again. 

"What? I can't pop in and say hello? May I come in?" she asked, pushing past him, not waiting for an invitation. 

"Oh! Are you having a party?" Dru said when she came into the living room and saw the others. 

She grinned and clapped her hands together. Everyone looked at her, creasing their brows. 

"Uh, kind of..." Spike muttered, following after her. "This really isn't a good time..." 

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Spike?" Dru clucked her tongue and wagged a finger at him. "That's very naughty and rude, my Spike. Bad dog!" She growled and snapped her jaws at him. 

"Uh... hey, Spike, who's your friend?" Xander asked slowly. The woman seemed to be... off a little bit. Not playin' with a full deck... 

"This is, uh, Drusilla. She's a... an old friend I met while I lived in New York." Spike ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want Dru around his dad and friends. She was part of his old life, not the new one he was building with Buffy. And it seemed like Dru hadn't lost her love of the drug-scene yet, she looked higher than a kite. Her pupils looked huge in her wide brown eyes. 

"Friend?" Dru laughed. "We were much more than that, pet!" She looked at Giles. "Is this your dad? I remember you showing me that picture of the two of you." 

"Yeah... Dru, this is my father, Rupert," Spike said, he was frantically trying to think of how to get her out of here. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Rupert. Such a manly name, Rupert is," Dru sing-songed. 

"Erm, yes. Nice... to meet you, as well." Giles didn't like the looks of her at all. 

Dru scanned the girls' faces. "Is one of these lovely, young girls your lover, Spike?" 

Cordy and Willow didn't like the tone of Dru's voice when she asked that. It held a threatening and dangerous quality. 

"That's... none of your bloody business, Dru! I think you should leave," Spike said firmly. 

"But I've only just arrived," Dru said, strolling over to the couch and settling down onto it next to Xander. 

Xander leaned away from her a bit, smiling politely. 

"Well, I figured that you must have a special someone in your life for you to quit on me. And after I chatted up the other owners about how _good_ you were, too. Made me look bad, it did..." Dru smiled, scratching her long red nails lazily along the arm of the couch. 

Dru had been enraged when she heard that Spike wasn't going to work at the escort service in L.A. He was one of the best in the field and she hoped to re-ignite their passion while he was there. She'd missed him too much since they broke up. She knew it had to be some spotty chit that was making him change his ways. She vowed to fix that situation, fast. 

Spike's face tightened, the color was rapidly draining from his face. _'Oh God! She's going to tell everyone! I have to stop her before she says it!'_ Spike thought. 

"Leave, Dru! Get out!" he panicked. 

"What's the matter, luv? Oh! Don't your good friends know what you used to do for a living?" 

"I think you should do as he asked and leave, young lady," Giles said. He had never met Dru before, but he'd certainly heard enough to know he didn't like her. Not one bit. 

When Dru only laughed in response, Spike went over and took her by the arm, lifting her off the couch. 

Dru squirmed out of his grasp. "Ouch!" She pouted and rubbed at her arm. "Not fair to manhandle me, my Spike. You're so much bigger than me." 

Spike held up his hands, he didn't want to hurt her. "Just go, Dru. I'm not _yours_ anymore." 

"That's true..." Dru grinned evilly. "You were _anyone's_ for quite some time, weren't you? Well, anyone's who had a few thousand pounds to spend on your services, anyway." 

"Shut up," Spike whispered, his blood turning to ice water. 

"Just what are you insinuating?" Giles said gruffly, standing up. 

Dru giggled. "Spike used to be the leading male escort in all of New York." 

"Shut your bloody gob!" Spike shouted, his world collapsing around his ears. 

"Oh, Spike! Don't have a thrombo, luv! I can see the vein throbbing in your temple... I'm not insinuating anything, Rupert. Spike was an escort for hire for -- what was it, luv? A little over a year?" 

Nobody knew what to say. Spike's reaction was enough to tell them that it was true. 

"Spike..." Xander said carefully. "You were really... a...a -- " 

"Man-whore?" Dru helpfully supplied. "Yes, he most certainly was. And he was _quite good_ at his craft, too! There are women with smiles permanently plastered on their faces from his skill at or--" 

Spike had had enough. He grabbed Dru by the arm and dragged her to the front door. He opened it and shoved her outside. 

"Ow! That wasn't very nice, pet! I'm very cross with you." 

"Get out and stay out, you sodding bitch! Don't ever come round here again. Do you hear me?!" Spike clenched his teeth. 

Dru laughed. "Ah well, it was fun to see you again. If you're ever in L.A., give me a jingle." 

With that she turned and walked away, still giggling like a madwoman. 

Spike shut the door and leaned his forehead against it. He took some deep breaths to keep from running away. He didn't want to face his friends -- or his father. Especially not his father... Spike wouldn't be able to outright lie to them now. He wouldn't be able to deny it to their faces. Dru had ruined everything. 

Spike made his way back to the living room, dragging his feet like he was headed to his own execution. 

Everyone was looking anywhere but at him. Except for Giles. Giles' eyes were shiny, his mouth was set in a hard line. 

"I'm... sorry about that..." Spike said quietly. "She's a bit... She's not well..." 

"Is what she said true, William?" Giles prayed that it wasn't. 

Spike looked away in shame. 

"Dear Lord..." Giles gasped. "How... Why... What the devil is wrong with you!?" 

"I'm not doing it anymore, alright?!" Spike yelled, getting defensive. "I'm through with that." 

"Does Buffy know about... _this_? How could you do such a thing? You turned tricks for a living?" Giles was aghast and in complete shock. "That's how you could afford this house, isn't it?" 

"I... can't talk about this! Not now!" 

"Well, pardon me for wanting to hear what could possibly have driven you to prostitution! Is that the way I raised you?!" 

"You didn't raise me!" Spike shouted. "You were hardly ever bloody there! Mum had to carry most of the burden. You were too busy with your bloody university tutorials to give me a second bleedin' thought!" 

"That's not true!" Giles yelled. "You're saying that this is all my fault?!" 

"Bloody hell! NO! That's not what I'm fucking saying!" Spike paced. 

The others' looked at each other. As one, they stood up. 

"Uh, we'd better... We should go..." Xander said nervously. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry that... Call me tomorrow, okay, man?" Xander put his hand on Spike's shoulder, giving him a supportive squeeze. 

Spike looked at Xander with bright eyes and nodded. "Yeah... I'll do that." 

The friends filed out of the house quickly and piled into Xander's car. They didn't want to be anywhere near the argument between father and son. 

They were shocked to find out that Spike had been -- a call boy, male prostitute, gigolo -- whatever the correct term was. But, they had gotten to know him quite well in the past month. He was a good guy and he made Buffy deliriously happy, he couldn't be all bad. They were all worried what Buffy would do when she found out. Did she already know? 

Truth be told, Xander was a little envious of Spike's former vocation. What teenage boy didn't think about how cool it would be for women to actually pay them for sex? That was the stuff wet dreams were made of. 

The foursome decided to just drive for a while and talk about what happened, and how to deal with it. 

 

After the teens left, Giles and Spike continued their extremely awkward and off-putting conversation. 

"You don't have to bloody say it, alright? I know I'm an embarrassment to you... I know it was a stupid thing to do. You don't have to tell me." 

"How could you lower yourself like that? How could you degrade yourself?" Giles asked with disgust. 

"I didn't sleep with all of them. Sometimes all they wanted to do is talk --" 

"I don't want to hear the bloody details!" Giles ran a hand through his thinning hair. 

"What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry, okay? I never wanted you to find out about it." 

"I can't believe you, William. I can't believe you did something like that... And not just once, not twice, but continuously for over a year!" 

Spike kicked at the couch in frustration. "I'm -- fucking -- sorry! But it was my life, it seemed like a good idea at the time --" 

"Seemed like a _good_ idea?! For God's sake, William! How could that possibly..." Giles put his hands over his face. In a lower voice he said, "I'm glad your mother isn't alive to hear this... she would be so very disappointed in you." 

Spike swallowed hard, a tear leaked from his eye. "Thanks... Thanks for that. I wasn't feeling quite guilty or miserable enough. Thanks for bringing Mum into it. Now I'm that much closer to crippling depression," his voice cracked. 

Spike pictured his mother with a sad frown, shaking her head at him. The thought of her being upset with or disappointed in him was gut-wrenching. 

"Do you think she'd be pleased? Do you think she'd approve?" Giles kept at him. 

"Just... go. I want to be alone," Spike said quietly. 

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Not until we've discussed your bad judgment thoroughly." 

"Fine. Then I'll bloody leave!" Spike yelled. He stormed to the front door and grabbed his car keys off the table by the entrance. 

"William! Get back in here!" Giles demanded. "Stop acting like a child!" 

"Sod off!" Spike growled and exited the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Spike climbed into the Desoto and started it up, tearing out of the driveway and down the street. His mind was mired down by the events of the last -- was it only 10 minutes ago that Dru had blurted out the truth about his past? He needed time alone to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after Spike left, Buffy showed up. 

She walked in the front door and went into the living room. 

"Sorry I'm..." Buffy looked around, Giles was sitting at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Where is everyone?" 

Giles rubbed his forehead. "They left." 

"Why? Where's Spike? I didn't see his car." 

Giles sighed. "Buffy, I have something to tell you... it's... shocking. You should sit down." 

Buffy went to the couch and dropped down, her eyes were wide. "Giles... you're scaring me. What's wrong? What happened?" If anything had happened to Spike... she couldn't even bear the thought... 

"An... old acquaintance of William's was here earlier. Drusilla." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Spike's old girlfriend was here? What did that bitch want? "And?" Buffy asked. 

"She told us... something about him... Something I never would have believed." 

"What did she say? Spit it out, Giles!" Buffy said impatiently. But she had a bad feeling about it. 

"She said that William was... he used to be... an escort," Giles said gently. "He was paid to... take women on dates." 

Buffy took and released a deep breath. "I already knew." 

Giles' eyes widened. "You knew? And... it didn't bother you?" 

"Yes. It bothered me a little bit. But he didn't do it anymore after we were together... so I don't care. It doesn't change how I feel about him. The only reason that bitch came here is because he quit the job he was supposed to start in L.A. She wanted to get back at him I guess... Oh, I wish she was here right now! I'd wring her scrawny fucking neck!" Buffy fumed. 

Giles was speechless. 

"She had no right to tell you that!" Buffy stood up and paced. "Did she say that in front of everyone?" 

Giles nodded. 

"Oh God! Spike must be humiliated! Why couldn't I have been here?! Damn it!" Buffy picked up a glass from the coffee table and threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall. Her bloodlust and anger for Dru made her blood boil, she literally saw red. She took some deep breaths and turned back to a startled Giles. "I have to find him. Where did he go?" 

"I... don't know. I'm sure he'll be back eventually. You should wait here for him." 

Buffy paced around. Spike was out there somewhere by himself. It tore her up inside. "Did you yell at him? ‘Cause I'm so going to kick your ass if you did!" 

"Did I yell -- of course I yelled!" Giles said hotly. "I just found out my son was involved in the flesh trade! Forgive me if I took objection to that!" 

Buffy tried getting her emotions under control. Giles did have a right to be upset. She went over to where he was sitting at the bar and pulled up a stool. 

"Giles... I know it's hard to digest, but... he made a lot of lonely women very happy," she said gently. 

"I don't want to even think about that!" Giles took off his glasses and polished them furiously. 

"It's true. He made them feel desirable, he made them feel adored... even if it was just for one night. He treated them like Queens for the day." 

Giles looked down. 

"Spike was in a confused place after he and Drusilla broke up," Buffy ground out the name of his ex between clenched teeth. "She messed with his head pretty good. He was feeling low, really low. He was offered the escorting job and took it. At the time, he didn't feel particularly good about himself. So, it helped him get his self-esteem back, Dru's behavior almost destroyed it. Please, don't be too hard on him..." 

"I didn't know... it had been so difficult for him. I should have talked to him more often... if he needed help. I would've been there for him..." Giles said abjectly. "But, I didn't want to bother him... I always waited until he contacted me." 

Buffy rubbed Giles' arm. 

"It was hard for him. But he's better now. He's got me. Don't blame yourself for his decisions... It had nothing to do with you or how good of a father you were. Spike was... in a bad place, emotionally. He needed the boost to his ego that being with those women gave him, just as much as they needed the same from him." 

Giles slowly nodded. "I'll... try. It's just... so..." 

"I know. It'll take time for you to accept. Don't treat him like... Just don't treat him bad. You're the only parent he's got and he really wants you to be proud of him. He was terrified that you'd find out what he used to do for a living. He thought you'd hate him if you knew." 

"When he comes back... I promise I won't argue with him. I'll tell him that I still love him. I wouldn't want him to think I didn't. He's my boy... I love him more than life itself. I just feel that... I've failed him." 

Buffy looked at Giles sympathetically and held his hand.

* * *

Spike drove around aimlessly for another hour. Finally, he was starting to calm down and think straight. 

"Buffy will probably be at the house by now. I should go back..." 

He knew that being enfolded in Buffy's arms would make him feel better. He smiled just imagining it: laying in bed with her; her arms wrapped around him; she'd stroke his hair and kiss him. 

"So they know... so what? If... they're really my friends, it won't matter... And Dad... if he can get over seeing me and Buffy fucking, he can get over this... I hope." 

Spike drove along, looking for a place to turn around. He was about to pull into a parking lot of a pizza place. 

He didn't see the truck barreling towards him until the very last second. 

Spike's eyes widened. "OH SHIT!!" 

He turned the steering wheel hard to the right. 

But it was too late.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Cordelia yelled and jumped at the sound of a crash followed by the screeching of metal. 

The four friends had driven around a while then decided to stop into Pop's Pizzeria. They hadn't had much of an appetite, though. They were too concerned about what had happened at Spike's place earlier. 

"Shit! I think someone had an accident!" Xander said, getting up and running to the entrance. 

He looked out the window. A large, blue 4X4 truck was idling near the guardrail. The front end looked smashed in, smoke rose from under the hood. A few bystanders stopped and stared. 

"I'm going to go see if someone needs help. Cordy, call an ambulance in case someone's hurt," Xander said bravely. 

Oz and Willow hurried outside with Xander. They stood on the sidewalk next to a short, dark-haired man in his mid- to late twenties. 

"Hey, did you see what happened?" Xander asked the man. 

"Yeah... man, that was some fucked up shit!" the man exclaimed. "I was standing right here, I saw the whole thing. The guy in the truck must be drunk or crazy or somethin'... he was flyin' through here doin' maybe 80 or 90, with his fucking headlights off! The guy in the DeSoto never had a chance..." 

"DeSoto?" Willow asked nervously. Spike was the only person she knew who owned one of those... but it couldn't have been him. They'd left him back at his house almost two hours ago. 

"What... did the DeSoto look like?" Xander asked, a sense of dread washing over him. 

"It's black, mint-condition, it used to be anyway... it's a '63 or '65, I'm not sure which... The truck hit it and it went through the guardrail over there. I heard it rolling down the hill." The man looked at them. "Man, I hope you didn't know that guy..." 

"Did the driver have blond hair?" Oz asked, squeezing Willow's hand. 

"Yeah... he had short, blond hair, kind of... spiky. I got a quick look at him because he was slowing down, I think he was looking for somewhere to pull over." 

"Oh God! It's Spike! It has to be!" Willow panicked. 

"Come on, let's see if he needs help!" Xander said, running across the street to the broken and twisted guardrail. 

Willow and Oz were right behind him. Xander skidded to a stop in front of the rail and looked down. Smoke was billowing up out of the DeSoto. It was laying on its roof, the wheels spinning in vain. 

"Oh God!" Xander said in shock. 

Spike had to be really fucked up. There was no way he was going to come out of this with just a few bumps and bruises. 

"Oh, shit! The gas tank!" Oz said, pointing to the flames that began shooting out from the back end of the car. 

"We have to get him out!" Xander yelled, beginning to make his way down the hill. 

After he'd taken only a few steps, the flames became more intense. The entire back end was engulfed. There was no way Xander could effect a rescue in time. 

Willow and Oz realized this and grabbed for Xander. They each took one of his arms and dragged him backwards. 

"Xander, NO! It's going to explode! You'll get caught in it!" Willow screamed. 

Xander struggled against them, trying to get down the hill. "He's going to die in there if we don't do --" 

Xander was cut off by the explosion. The three of them were blown backwards slightly by the force. Fire and smoke shot up from the car. Night turned into day from the brightness of the fire. Some debris rained down on them. 

Willow screamed, Oz covered her body with his to shield her. 

"Oh God, NO!" Willow cried. "He's dead!" 

Xander stood on his shaky legs, looking at the inferno in disbelief. The whine of sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer. 

"I... tried... I tried to... I wasn't quick enough..." 

"Whoa!" someone said from behind them. 

Xander turned to see the man who had been driving the truck standing there, looking blankly down at the fiery wreck he'd caused. The man's nose and mouth were bloodied, but other than that he seemed to be fine. Xander walked slowly towards the man. When he got within a few feet, he was hit with the telltale smell of alcohol, it emanated out from the man's body in waves. He was drunk. Xander's parents had gotten blotto often enough for him to recognize it. 

Xander grabbed the man by the collar of his t-shirt and shook him. "You sonuvabitch! You're fucking drunk! You killed him!" Spit flew from Xander's mouth as he shook the drunk. "You killed him!" 

Oz and Willow grabbed Xander and tore him away from the man. 

"Xander, don't!" Willow yelled. 

"Come on, man!" Oz struggled to hold on to Xander's arm. 

Cordy came running up to them. "What's going on? Is everyone alright? I heard the explosion!" Cordy was frightened. 

"This motherfucker couldn't sleep it off and he killed Spike!" Xander shouted. 

"Wh-what?" Cordy asked. 

"Spike was in the car... that exploded." Tears poured down Willow's face. 

"Oh my God..." Cordy put her hand over her mouth. 

The police and fire trucks started to arrive. A cop ran over to where Xander and the others stood. 

"Hey, you people step back!" the cop commanded. 

"He killed our friend!" Xander shouted, his face contorted with anguish and rage. "He was drunk off his ass and still got behind the wheel!" 

The cop took a whiff of the truck's driver and grimaced. "Let's get you checked out by the EMTs." The cop took the drunk by the arm, none too gently, and led him away to an ambulance. 

"I didn't even see the guy..." the drunk said, "he came out of nowhere!" 

The grief-stricken group moved back across the street and stood in front of the pizza parlor. Firefighters prepared to douse the burning car. 

"We have to tell Giles and Buffy..." Willow sobbed. "It'll be hard hearing it from anyone, but it might... be easier if it was one of us..." 

Another cop walked up to them. "Did you kids see what happened?" 

"No. We came out when we heard the accident," Oz said, holding Willow against him. "But we know the guy... in the other car." 

The cop gave them a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." The cop had seen the wreck and the fire, he knew no one could have survived it. "I'll need some information from you about the victim." 

The girls cried harder at the word 'victim'. 

"Officer," Oz said calmly, "is it okay if I stay and give the information so that my friends can leave?" 

The cop looked at their faces for a moment. "Yeah, that would be okay. You kids be careful going home." 

Oz gave Willow a kiss and separated from her. Xander put his arms around Cordelia and Willow as they walked back to his car. They didn't know how they were going to break the news to Giles and Buffy.

* * *

Spike groaned and his eyes opened slowly. 

He squinted against the brightness of the fire that was raging twenty feet away from him. Something wet ran into his eyes, he tried to move a hand to wipe his eyes but found that he couldn't. He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes. That helped a little, but everything he saw was blurry and had a red cast to it. 

_'Blood? Is it blood running into my eyes?'_

The heat was oppressive, the acrid smell of gasoline and burning rubber invaded his nostrils. Spike's stomach turned. The roar of the fire was deafening. 

He couldn't remember how he came to be lying on his stomach on the ground for a few minutes. Then it came back to him. The last thing he remembered was a blue truck heading right for him, then the impact. 

_'Crazy fucker smashed into me... I must've been thrown out of the car...'_ Spike thought. 

He tried to move and gasped as agony wracked his body. He definitely had some broken bones and it felt like he was being weighed down, being crushed from above. Spike tried to pull in some air and panicked when he could only draw in a small amount. 

_'Shit--I can't breathe--I can't bloody move--shit--it hurts--Oh God--I'm really fucked up...'_

Spike was able to turn his head slightly to look up at the edge that his car had careened over. He thought he could make out some people standing near the edge through the thick smoke. 

Spike tried to shout, "HELP!" But all that came out was a feeble, rasping, wheezing sound. He tried crawling but stopped quickly when pain shot through his body. He whimpered and clawed at the ground impotently. His brain was getting foggier, darkness was seeping in around the edges of his consciousness. 

_'Am I dying? I think I might be...'_

The pain started to fade. 

_'It's not so bad... not as scary as I thought it would be... kind of nice...'_

An image of Buffy popped into his head. She was smiling and laughing. He'd never get to see her smile again. She probably wouldn't be doing a lot of smiling for awhile... The memory of her asking him never to leave her passed through his muddled mind. 

_'I can't help it, pet. I'd stay if I had a choice... God knows I would..._

Spike tried fighting against the need to close his eyes, but they kept fluttering shut. He knew that one of these times he wouldn't be able to open them again, they'd stay closed -- for good. He had to resist the urge to go to sleep, he had to stay alive for Buffy. But the harder he fought, the more the darkness closed in, until he didn't have the strength anymore. 

Spike coughed then groaned from the pain it caused, his eyes rolled back. Blood and spittle dribbled from his lips onto the ground. 

_'I'm sorry, Buffy. I can't hang on, I tried... At least the last thing I'll see is your face, even if you aren't really here...'_

Loud voices came from the top of the hill, they were getting closer. Did someone see him? Were they coming to help him? Unfortunately, Spike couldn't stay awake to find out. With what little energy he had left, he cursed his body's betrayal. 

"Buffy," Spike rasped out loud, wishing he could see her and touch her one more time. His eyes closed and the blackness descended upon him totally, taking the pain and sorrow with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

"Where is he?" Buffy paced around the room. "He didn't say where he was going?" 

"For the hundredth time, no, he didn't say anything. He just stormed out," Giles said testily. He was worried Spike hadn't come back yet, too. 

"Maybe... he came back but saw that my car was still out front." Giles stood up. "I should go, maybe he'll come back if I'm not here." 

"Okay..." Buffy said. "Maybe that would be best right now. You guys can talk tomorrow after you've both had a good night's rest." 

There was a knock at the door. 

It was irrational, but when she heard the knock at the door, Buffy's mind said, _'Spike! He's back!'_ She didn't stop to think that Spike wouldn't knock on his own door. She was so worried about him that she wasn't thinking straight. 

Buffy ran to the door and flung it open. 

Xander, Cordelia, and Willow stood there. The looks on their faces had Buffy feeling ill. They had all been crying and they smelled like -- smoke and gasoline? 

"What... happened? Are you guys okay?!" Buffy asked worriedly. 

"Buffy... can we come in?" Xander asked in a soft voice. 

Buffy stepped back from the door. The three friends entered the living room. 

"What happened?!" Giles said when he saw them. He noticed that Oz was missing. "Where's Oz? Did something --" 

"Oz is... okay," Willow mumbled, fresh tears filled her eyes. "It's not Oz..." 

"What's going on!?" Buffy demanded, icy fingers of fear ran up and down her spine. Something horrible had happened. 

"It's... Spike," Xander said, his voice rough. 

Buffy and Giles could only stare. 

"There... was an accident," Cordelia said. 

"Accident?" Buffy said, feeling faint. 

"A car accident," Willow sobbed. "His car got hit by a truck. Xander wanted to go down the hill and get him out of the car but --" 

"Spike was in an accident!? Oh God! I-I have to go to him!" Buffy cried. "Where is he? What hospital did they take him to?!" 

Willow cried harder and buried her face in Xander's shoulder. 

"Where is he?! Answer me, damn it!" Buffy was becoming hysterical. 

"I'm sorry... there wasn't time. I wanted to try and get him out..." Xander hugged Willow. 

Giles walked to stand beside Buffy. The horror of what they were saying was slowly dawning on him. 

"The gas tank... exploded. We didn't have time to get him out," Cordy said desolately. 

"No... it's--it's not true... You're lying!" Buffy's voice was becoming more shrill. "I'd know if he... I'd know it! It's not true!" 

"I wish it wasn't, Buffy," Xander said. "I'm so sorry... Giles..." 

"Where is he? I have to see him!" Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks. 

"We left before... Oz stayed behind to talk to the police, to give them the information... We thought you should hear this from us," Xander said. 

"William," Giles said, his eyes unfocused. "William's... dead?" his voice broke. 

"Don't say that!" Buffy whirled on Giles. "It's not true! He's not... NO!" The grief and sadness she saw in Giles' eyes made it sink in to Buffy's panic-stricken brain. 

"No... no... noooo." Buffy shook her head back and forth. "No, God, please no... NO!" Buffy started wailing and collapsed onto her knees. 

Her body shook with the force of her sobs. Giles immediately dropped down beside her and hugged her head to his chest. 

"Please, God! Don't let it be true! He can't be gone! NO!" Buffy latched onto Giles. 

“It’s... my fault,” Giles said in horror and self-loathing. “If I would have left when he told me to... Oh dear God...” 

“No, it’s not your fault. That bitch Drusilla did this! If she hadn’t come here... I’ll kill her! I’ll kill that bitch!” Buffy yelled and sobbed. 

There was a frantic knocking at the door. 

"I-I'll get it," Cordy said, wiping tears from her face. 

When Cordy opened the door, Oz was standing there with an excited look on his face. 

"Cordy! You won't believe what happened!" Oz said. 

Buffy's crying could be heard from inside. 

Oz rushed past Cordy and into the living room. "Guys! He's alive! Spike's alive!" 

Buffy and Giles looked up from the floor, not comprehending what Oz was saying. 

"What?" Xander asked. "How... How is that possible? We saw --" 

"I was talking to the cops when I heard that a fireman found someone down the hill. He must've been thrown out of the car. He wasn't in it when it blew up! I couldn‘t get close but I saw them putting him in the ambulance." 

"He's alive?" Buffy asked, still clutching onto Giles. 

"Officer Jones brought me here," Oz said, gesturing to the black cop who was walking into the living room. 

"Mr. Osbourne's right," the cop said. "A fireman did find a male Caucasian at the bottom of the hill. He was still alive, but in bad shape. They took him to Sunnydale General... but I have to warn you, the news still might not be good.” 

“He’s going to make it, I know he is.” Buffy stood up and helped Giles to stand. 

Spike was alive and he was going to stay that way. Buffy’s mind wouldn’t allow any other scenario. 

“We have to go to the hospital. Spike needs us.” She took a deep breath and stuck her chin out.

* * *

Six hours later, the gang still sat in the ER, awaiting news about Spike’s condition. He’d gone into surgery as soon as they brought him in. 

Joyce had joined them when Buffy called her. She sat next to her daughter, holding her hand. 

“How you holding up, honey?” Joyce asked Buffy. 

“Why won’t they tell us anything?” Buffy sighed. Dark circles laid under her red-rimmed eyes. “It’s been so long...” 

“We’ll hear something soon.” Joyce squeezed Buffy’s hand. “Try not to worry.” 

A doctor dressed in scrubs walked towards them. 

Giles jumped to his feet. His heart pounded in his ears. 

Buffy stood and grabbed onto Giles’ arm as she stared at the face of the doctor, trying to discern what he was going to tell them. 

The others got up and stood together. 

“Mr. Giles? I‘m Dr. Neilson,” the tall, blond, male doctor said. 

“Yes. My son... William. Pease tell me he’s going to be alright.” 

“He made it through the surgery, he’s in recovery right now,” Doctor Neilson replied. 

Everyone let out the breaths they’d been holding in. They hugged each other. 

“Will he be alright?” Giles asked again, he didn‘t want to get his hopes up too high, just to have them dashed away. 

“Would you rather talk about this in private?” the doctor asked. 

“No. These are his friends and... his girlfriend.” Giles squeezed Buffy’s hand. “They want to hear this, too.” 

“Okay. William’s still not out of the woods yet. He was injured pretty badly: contusions and lacerations over much of his body; four broken ribs; a punctured lung; a broken right arm; a severe sprain of his left leg. But the injury that concerned us most was the one to his head. He must have gone into the windshield headfirst. William has a moderate skull fracture, but it could have been much worse. The fracture is linear, that means there was a break but the bone didn't move. We’ll be keeping a close eye on him the next few days.” 

“But... he can recover, right?” Buffy asked quietly. 

“Yes, he can. But the next few days are going to be critical. If he does recover, there still may be complications,” the doctor said gently. 

“What sort of complications?” Giles swallowed. 

“These are just possibilities, remember that. It’s not definite. But he may suffer from: personality changes; emotional disturbances; speech and language deficits; sensory loss; seizures; paralysis or coma...” 

“Oh God!” Buffy buried her face in Giles’ neck. 

“Miss -- what’s your name, darlin‘?” Dr. Neilson asked patting Buffy on the shoulder. 

“B-Buffy,” she whimpered. 

“Buffy, it may turn out that William won’t have any of those complications. I’m just trying to prepare all of you for what _may_ happen. Try to stay positive. There’s reason to be encouraged right now. Okay?” 

“Okay... I’ll try... I’m just so scared...” Buffy’s voice shook. 

“I know you must be. I know all of you must be. But try to have some faith.” 

“Can I see him? I need to see him,” Buffy pleaded. 

“I’m sorry, you can’t see him for a while. We need to keep him in isolation to monitor him. There’s a big risk of infection at the moment. It will be a few days before we’re confident enough to move him to a room.” 

“Days?! But... I need to see him. I have to see him!” Buffy panicked. 

“Buffy,” Giles hugged her, “it’s necessary. You wouldn’t want to inadvertently set back his recovery, would you?” 

“N-no. Of course not...” Buffy sniffled, calming slightly. 

“Why don’t you folks go on home, get some sleep. Mr. Giles, I’ll call you if there’s any change in your son’s status.” Dr. Neilson put a hand on Giles’ shoulder. 

“Yes... thank you, doctor. I’ll be back this afternoon,” Giles said, trying to regain that fabled ‘stiff upper-lip’ that Englishmen were known for. 

“Me too. I’ll be here,” Buffy said, taking deep calming breaths. 

Spike would be okay. He just had to be. 

Buffy made it her new goal in life to help him get better any way she could. The scariest part of all was that she didn’t know if she wanted to or could live without him. When she met Spike in New York, it was as if she’d found a piece of her soul that she’d never realized was missing. Now that piece was being ripped away and it was excruciating. Buffy didn’t think she could go on if he didn't make it...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Two weeks passed. 

Spike’s condition stabilized. After a few days, the doctors moved him into a hospital room where two of his friends could see him at a time. 

One of the complications that the doctors had feared happened, Spike fell into a coma. He hadn’t woken up since the accident. 

Buffy and the others were afraid but tried to remain hopeful. They all prayed that he’d come out of it quickly. But, two weeks later, Spike still hadn’t come out of it. Dr. Neilson (or Mike, as he preferred to be called) told them that the longer Spike was in the coma, the less likely it was that he ever would. 

Buffy was there every day, bright and early. She only left when she was forced to. The floor staff took pity on her and let her spend the nights in his room. She brought his favorite CDs and books with her, playing his music and reading to him. But mostly she just talked to him while she held his hand. She heard that coma patients could sometimes hear when people talked to them. 

Buffy sat holding Spike’s hand, caressing it in both of hers while the Sex Pistols played in the background. 

She thought back to when she’d first seen him after the accident. She’d almost screamed and fainted. He had looked so terrible: gauze was wound around the top of his head; IVs were connected to his arms; both of his eyes were blackened; cuts and bruises marred his beautiful face; a cervical collar was fastened around his neck; those little 'sucker thingies' were on his chest; he was connected to machines that went ‘beep’; his right arm was in a cast; his torso was wrapped in tape; oxygen tubes were in his nose; a breathing tube was in his mouth. 

She couldn’t stand seeing him like that. So battered, so small and helpless. 

Buffy studied his unmoving face. His bruises were fading, he was looking more like her Spike again. Mike had said that Spike was healing quickly, he was lucky that he was so young and healthy to begin with. 

“Hey, baby,” Buffy whispered. “Are you going to wake up for me today? Just open up those beautiful baby-blues for me, okay?” 

There was no response, not that she really expected one. But she had to ask him that every day anyway. Buffy looked away from his face and down at their hands, trying not to cry. She had to be positive. She had to be strong, for him. 

“You should see the all the balloons and flowers you have in your room. Everyone wants you to get better soon.” 

Buffy kissed his hand. 

“I have to start school soon... I don’t really want to, though. I won’t be able to concentrate on anything until you wake up. I thought that maybe I’d start a little later... Do you want me to read to you? I brought a few more books from your place. None of those icky Stephen King ones, though.” 

Buffy scrunched up her face. “I don’t know how you can read those things. How about ‘A Streetcar Named Desire’? I never read the book before, but I saw parts of the movie. ‘Stella!’ -- I remember that part. You remember that Simpsons episode where they did a musical version of it called 'O Streetcar!'? We watched it together in bed that one time... that was nice…” 

Buffy sighed. “Who knows? You may wake up just so you can tell me to shut up. I’ve been talking your cute little ears off for over a week.” 

She smiled at the thought of Spike doing just that. Waking up and saying, ‘Will you shut your gob, woman!? I’m trying to get some bloody sleep here!’ 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Buffy said, fishing in her bag and bringing out the book. 

She opened it on her lap and began to read while holding his hand. 

 

About an hour into her reading, Spike’s eyes opened slowly. 

Buffy was looking down at the book as she read, not noticing that he was awake. 

Spike felt disoriented and weak. He wasn’t sure what had happened to him. _‘Am I in a hospital room? Is that Buffy’s voice?’_

He moved his eyes to look at her. It was her. She was reading something. Her honey-colored hair formed a drape, blocking her face. He needed to see her face. 

Spike weakly squeezed her hand. 

Buffy gasped and looked at their joined hands and then at his face. His eyes were half-opened and looking at her. 

“Spike?” she asked unbelievingly. “Spike, you’re awake!” Buffy laughed and smiled as she stood up. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. “I-I have to tell them!” 

Buffy carefully placed his hand back on the bed then ran to the door to alert the nurses. As soon as she let them know he was awake, she flew back to his side. 

“I was so worried about you, baby! I missed you so much! Are you okay? Can I get you something?” Buffy softly touched his face. 

Spike tried to say something but choked on the tube that was stuck down his throat. 

"Oh! Don't try to talk yet! There's a tube down your throat!" Buffy fretted. 

Doctor Neilson came in, followed by a nurse. He smiled at Spike. 

"Well, hello there, Spike. 'Bout time you woke up. I'm Dr. Neilson, but you can call me Dr. Mike. Let's get that tube out of your mouth. I'm going to take it out nice and slow..." 

He removed the tube and put it down on a tray the nurse was holding. Spike coughed a bit. 

"Get him a drink of water, Buffy," Dr. Mike said, raising the bed so that Spike could sit up. 

Buffy immediately went and poured a glass of water for Spike, putting one of those bendy straws in it. She was so excited that her hands were shaking. 

"Here, Spike." Buffy held the straw up to his lips. 

Spike smiled weakly and took a few sips. Buffy replaced the glass on the table next to the bed and took his hand back in hers. The urge to smother him with kisses was almost overpowering. 

_'That would be cute. He finally wakes up and I put him in another coma because I can't control myself. Take it easy, girl! Breathe in and out... You and Spike can have plenty of smoochies in the future.'_ Buffy thought. 

"Your voice is going to be rough for a day or two from the tube and because you haven't exactly been a chatterbox lately," Dr. Neilson said, checking Spike's vital signs. "Do you remember what happened?" 

Spike creased his brow, thinking hard. 

"A... little..." he rasped, he winced at the soreness in his throat. "How long... have I been here?" 

"It's been two weeks," Buffy said softly. 

Spike's eyes went wide. "Two weeks? I've been --" He stopped, putting a hand to his throat. 

"You shouldn't try talking a lot right now, Spike. It's okay if I call you Spike, isn't it?" Dr. Neilson asked. 

Spike nodded. 

"That's what Buffy and your friends call you. I'm going to go set up some tests I want to run on you. But I'll be back soon and tell you about your injuries. I think you're going to be just fine, so don't worry about that. I'll give your father a call, let him know how you're doing." 

Dr. Mike picked up Spike's chart and scribbled on it. "Buffy, why don't you fill him in on some things while I'm gone." He smiled. 

"Sure." 

"I'll be back soon," Dr. Mike said over his shoulder. 

The nurse followed him out. 

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. "You're going to be okay. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you looking at me." Buffy leaned forward and kissed his dry lips lightly. 

"What... happened?" Spike asked. 

"You were in an accident... a drunk driver crashed into you. The guy's in jail, he's going to be behind bars for a long time, so don't worry about that. He won't be able to hurt anyone else again. We were all so worried about you..." Buffy's voice hitched. "I was so scared... I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." 

Spike took her hand and kissed her on the knuckles. "Sorry... I worried... you... pet." 

"It wasn't really your choice. So I forgive you." Buffy smiled. 

"I was really in a coma... for two... bloody weeks?" Spike said, his voice still gravelly, and not in the sexy way that he sometimes affected. 

"Yeah... but you're okay now. You're going to be okay. Dr. Mike said you shouldn't try to talk much, baby. I can tell it hurts." Buffy caressed his face. "I was here with you as much as I could be. They made me leave a few times..." 

"I dreamt about... you," Spike said. 

Buffy smiled brightly. "You did? Maybe you could hear me talking and it made you dream about me. Were they nice dreams... or _dirty_ ones?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. 

"They were nice... and dirty," Spike sneered. 

Buffy giggled. She was positively giddy. Not only was Spike out of the coma and talking, he seemed to have all of his faculties about him. He couldn't remember the accident, but Dr. Mike said that was normal. Sometimes accident victims who suffered head trauma had holes in their memory. 

Spike looked around the room at the balloons, flowers, and get well cards. He grinned. It was nice to know that people cared about you. 

He suddenly remembered a part of the night of the accident. Dru being in his house and telling everyone that he used to be a 'pro'. His face drained of color and went slack. 

"What?!" Buffy said getting scared. "What's the matter, Spike? Should I get the doctor?!" 

Spike shook his head 'no' and held her hand. "I just... remembered... about Dru... at my house." 

Buffy relaxed slightly, but had to swallow the anger she felt for his ex. _'God help that bitch if I ever see her... She'd better keep her bony ass in L.A...'_ Buffy's nostrils flared. 

She put a sweet smile on her face. "It's okay. That's over now." 

"But... my dad... and the others... they know," Spike said. 

"And they don't care. They still care about you, it didn't affect how they feel about you. Xander's actually a little envious, I think." Buffy laughed at the last part. 

Spike chuckled weakly. 

"Giles is okay with it, Spike. He ain't exactly ecstatic, but he still loves you more than anything. And I told him I'd kick his ass if he gives you a hard time about it when you get home," Buffy half-joked. "All he wants is for you to get well." 

She really had threatened Giles with numerous kickings of his ass if he upset Spike with the 'escort thing'. He assured her that he wouldn't bring it up again unless Spike did. And even then, he wouldn't let it become an issue. Almost losing his son, and blaming himself for the circumstances, had deeply affected Giles. 

"I feel like it's been forever since I talked with you. I've been talking _at_ you a lot. I'm just so relieved. You don't know how... scared I was. I love you so much..." Buffy's eyes teared up. 

"Love you... too, pet," Spike whispered.

* * *

Spike was released from the hospital after another week. His and Buffy's friends threw a 'Welcome Home' party for him at his place, with banners and balloons. 

They made it clear that they were still his friends. 

Spike had been touched when Buffy told him about the night of the accident. He had a whole new appreciation for Xander after hearing how torn up the teen had been about Spike's 'death', and how Xander had tried to save his life at his own peril. Spike definitely had a new best mate. It was rare to find someone who'd risk their neck for you. Xander was a good bloke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

_Months passed…_

Buffy was due to start school in a few days and was going to the campus with Willow today for some last minute stuff, also to get more familiar with the layout of the place. 

She bustled about the bedroom to get ready before Willow picked her up. But she had to pause and smile at Spike's sleeping form on the bed. 

He looked so gorgeous, all stretched out and peaceful. His hair was grown out and bleach-free. Spike had grumbled about not being able to bleach his hair, but Dr. Mike had advised against it for a few months. His hair was now dark and curly with blond tips. Spike hated it and wanted to get a haircut desperately. 

His recovery was going well. He had physical therapy only once a week now and he was getting his muscle tone back at an incredible rate. Her eyes traced over the defined, cut muscles of his chest and abdomen. 

_'Damn, I miss being all over that... too bad they don't have a 'patch' you can wear for that addiction,'_ she thought hazily. 

A few days after he came home from the hospital, he asked Buffy to move in with him. She had been overjoyed and accepted quickly. 

With the help of her friends and her mother, Buffy took care of him and nursed him back to health. But she still worried about him. She was terrified that something else would happen to him if he went out by himself, even though he'd been chomping at the bit to get out of the house. Therefore, Buffy hardly permitted him to get out of bed. 

Spike stretched and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her looking down at him. 

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Buffy said with a smile. 

"Mmmm. What time is it?" Spike yawned. 

"It's 12:15. I have to go to campus with Willow soon, but Xander's coming over to fix you lunch and take care of you." 

"Buffy, I don't need someone to look after me all the time," Spike sighed. "I can bloody well fix my own food." 

"No, you will not. I want you to stay in this bed, mister." Buffy put her hands on her hips. 

"Luv, Dr. Mike even said I could be more active. I'm practically 100% better." 

"You are active. You have the physical therapy... and you swim in the pool every day. That's active," Buffy said stubbornly. 

"I need to get on with things, Buffy. I can't stay in this bed forever..." A sexy smile appeared on his face. "That is unless you're in here with me. C'mere." 

Buffy giggled and crawled on the bed to lie against him. 

_'I can spare a few minutes... just to bask,'_ Buffy thought, snuggling against him. 

They hadn't had sex since the morning before the accident. Spike wasn't in good enough shape and was in too much pain for a lot of that time. But for the past few weeks, he'd been horny as hell. 

Buffy wouldn't do it, though. She'd even gone so far as to sleep in another bedroom so as not to be tempted. She was going crazy from wanting to feel his body moving over hers, to feel his beautiful tongue and cock inside of her, but she was terrified of hurting him by accident. When it came to Spike and his health, she had developed something of a phobia. Willow and Cordy had noticed it and urged her to talk to someone about it, but Buffy hadn't done so yet. 

Spike couldn't help getting hard at the feel of her body against his. And she smelled sooo good. He took one of her hands and moved it down his body and under the sheet that covered him, until her hand was on the large bulge that had formed in his gray boxer briefs. He was getting hard as nails under her hot palm. 

For a moment, Buffy forgot herself and cupped him, smiling and 'Mmmm'-ing. She'd missed his body so much. 

"Oh, Buffy, " Spike said in a rough voice, "I want you so bad, pet." 

Spike tilted her chin up and kissed her hungrily. Buffy's eyes opened and she removed her hand quickly, then pulled away. 

"What's... wrong?" Spike asked, his brain hazy with lust. 

"I... Willow's going to be here soon..." Buffy got up and went to the dresser, picking up her hairbrush. She brushed her hair with a vengeance. She felt so guilty for almost slipping and giving into her desire. 

"Buffy, why won't you even touch me?" Spike groaned in frustration, dropping his head back on the pillow. "Is it the new scars I got? Do they turn you off? Do I look like the bloody Elephant Man to you now?" Spike thought he'd just shoot himself if Buffy didn't find him physically appealing anymore. 

Buffy turned around, aghast. "No! No, baby." She went back to the bed and sat down, touching his face and chest. "I don't care about scars. You're beautiful. You look just as sexy and gorgeous as the first time I laid eyes on you. I love you." 

Spike had a few scars from the accident (on his stomach, chest, back, left leg, right arm and one that Buffy found especially rugged, on his chin), most of which were fading and would fade even more over time. 

"Then why, pet? Why won't you let me touch you and vice-versa?" 

"I'm just... You need to heal first," Buffy said looking down and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

"Buffy, I'm okay. I even asked Mike about it. He said that we can go ahead and resume our sex life." 

"You talked to Dr. Mike about it?!" Buffy blushed. 

"Well, he _is_ my bloody doctor, I figured he'd know if it was a good idea. I'm going bonkers. I need you," Spike said, he felt like he'd explode (and not in the good way) if he didn't make love to her soon. 

"I think I heard Willow!" Buffy jumped up and grabbed her purse. "I'll be home in a few hours, bye!" 

She ran out of the room. 

"Buffy! We have to talk about this!" Spike was exasperated. "Bloody hell..."

* * *

Xander let himself into Spike and Buffy's place with his key. 

"Hellllo!" Xander said in a funny, high-pitched voice. 

"Hey Xan," Spike said, walking down the stairs, fully dressed in his black t-shirt and jeans. He needed to lean a little bit on the banister, but he could get around alright. 

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed? Buffy will kill you!" Xander said, scared of the severe tongue lashing and scowling Buffy would give him for letting Spike out of bed. 

"I'm not a bloody child, Xander. I want you to take me to the shops, I haven't been out for ages." Spike got to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I-I don't know... Buffy --" 

"Buffy's not my mum! I can do as I please. Now are you going to drive me, or do I have to call a taxi?" Spike asked. 

Xander sighed. "Okay... but you have to tell Buffy that... you forced me or something." 

"She's a tiny little woman, and you're bloody terrified of her," Spike chuckled. 

"Hey, you should know, man, don't let the size of her fool you! She gets this crazy glint in her eye sometimes... I heard her threaten a guy who was picking on Willow once... Man! What she said she'd do to him still haunts me, and it wasn't even directed at me! And... you let her boss you around, so you must be scared of her, too." 

Spike shrugged. "Maybe just a little..." 

They chuckled. 

"Okay, let's go to the shops. Cheerio, pip-pip and all that sort of rot!" Xander said in his bad English accent. 

They went outside and got into Xander's car. 

"What is it?" Xander asked as he was about to start the engine. He saw a strange look pass over Spike's face. 

Spike opened his mouth, then shut it again. "You don't want to hear it." 

"Sure I do. What's the problem? Something to do with Buffy?" Xander asked. 

"She... won't do anything..." Spike mumbled. 

"Huh?" Xander said, perplexed. 

Spike blew out a breath and looked away. "She won't have sex with me." 

"Oh! Oh... umm, why not?" Xander said, feeling uncomfortable with the subject matter. He still remembered when he'd seen the two of them going at it in Spike's car. Man, that was hot... 

"I don't know what the problem is... She said I had to 'heal' first but I'm a lot better now, so it can't be my health. I thought she might be turned off by my scars, maybe it's the hair..." Spike turned back to Xander. "You think it's the hair?" Spike ran a hand through his very curly blond-tipped locks. 

"Buffy told Willow she likes the hair. She also told her... that she's afraid of hurting you," Xander admitted. 

"But I'm okay now." 

"I know, Willow knows, everyone knows. But Buffy... she's got this irrational fear thing going on." 

"Bloody hell... what do I do about it? I'm going to go mad if we don't... you know... soon." 

"Um, why don't you get Dr. Mike to write you a note or something... I don't know if it'd help, but it's worth a try," Xander said. 

"That's as good an idea as any... Let's swing by the hospital after the shops. And... there's another thing I want to do later. Now, go on and start the car. I need to get a bloody haircut."

* * *

Buffy walked in the door a little after 6:00. She went straight upstairs to see Spike. 

She halted when she walked in the bedroom. There were lit candles all around the room. The drapes were drawn against the early evening light. The room looked like it had on prom night. 

Spike was lying on the bed on his side, his head propped up on his hand, a rose clenched between his teeth. He was wearing the 'Blue Satin PJ's of Doom' as Buffy referred to them in her head. She couldn't resist him in those. He'd also had a cut and bleach job since she'd seen him last. He looked as he did before the accident. Whole and healthy. 

"Spike? What's going on? What is all this?" Buffy gulped as she felt herself getting very damp, very fast. "What happened to your hair? Dr. Mike said you shouldn't bleach it..." 

Spike removed the rose from his teeth and slid off the bed. He walked towards her slowly, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He stopped just in front of her. 

"What do you think is going on, pet? I wanted to give you a proper welcome home," Spike said, his voice soft and rough at the same time. "As far as the hair goes, Mike said it would be cool if I wanted to bleach it again." 

He trailed the soft petals of the rose over Buffy's cheek and lips before running it down over her chin and throat. 

She closed her eyes, shivering from lust. "Spike.. .we shouldn't..." 

"Come with me." Spike took her hand and led her over to the bed. 

He set down the rose and took a piece of paper off the nightstand, then handed it to her. 

"What's this?" Buffy asked taking the paper with a shaky hand. 

"Just read it," Spike said. 

Buffy read the note: 

 

_FROM THE DESK OF DR. MICHAEL J. NEILSON_

_To whom it may concern (Buffy, this means you!),_

_I hereby certify that one William 'Spike' Giles, is_  
nearly completely recovered from his accident, and  
can start doing activities of the sexual-kind with the  
woman he loves. 

_There is NO way that the lady in question could_  
cause him any harm, unless there are whips or  
chains involved. 

_Come on, Buffy._

_Give the guy a break._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Mike_

_P.S.: I gave Spike the go ahead for the blond bombshell look. Don't worry so much!_

 

"I am soooo embarrassed." Buffy put her face in her hands. 

Spike smirked and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "Don't be embarrassed. He's a doctor, right? I... didn't know what else to do. I need you." 

Buffy looked at him through her fingers. Spike pried her hands gently away from her face. 

"Buffy... I almost died a few months ago. You know what kept me going, you know what I wanted to do just one more time?" Spike asked. 

Buffy shook her head. 

"I saw your face when I was lying in that ditch. I wanted to live for you. I wanted to live to touch you, kiss you, and make love to you again. You won't hurt me, pet. I've never needed you more... to show you how much I love you more than I do right now." 

Buffy let the note slip from her fingers and flutter to the floor. Her body was reacting to his words and his touch. She couldn't fight him this time. 

"I'm... scared. What if --" 

Spike silenced her with an index finger against her lips. "You read the note. As long as we stay out of chains and whips territory we'll be fine." He smiled. "Sit down, Buffy." 

Buffy sat down slowly on the bed. 

"Close your eyes," Spike said smoothly. 

"Wh-why?" she asked. 

"You'll see in a minute. Just close them." 

Buffy closed her eyes, her breathing was coming more rapidly. _'Is he going to be naked when I open my eyes? Oh... I want him soooo bad! We can... try going slow... I guess...'_

Buffy's pussy was throbbing and drenched at the thought of having him again after so long. She heard Spike moving around, opening and shutting drawers. 

"Okay. Open your eyes," Spike said. 

Buffy opened them and saw Spike kneeling in front of her, an opened ring box in his hand. A large, glittery diamond sat in the box. She gasped. She hadn't expected this. 

Spike reached out and took one of her trembling hands and kissed it. He looked into her eyes. 

"Buffy, ever since I met you, my life hasn't been the same. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you after the first moment I set eyes on you. I was lost after that. When I met you, it was like... I found a part of me that was missing. You're beautiful, passionate, kind, loving, and smart... you're everything I could ever want, everything I could possibly ever need. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

Buffy eyes welled up with tears, she struggled to breathe. He looked so beautiful as he looked up into her eyes. She'd remember the expression on his face, one of pure love and reverence, for the rest of her life. 

_'Oh my God! He's fucking proposing to me! Oh my God!'_

"I love you more than anyone or anything in this world or any other. Will you marry me? Say yes and make me the happiest man on Earth." Spike looked up at her expectantly. 

"Oh, Spike... of course the answer's YES!" Buffy exclaimed. 

Spike shot her a 1000-Watt smile that could make any woman's knees turn to jelly, and took the ring out of the box. Buffy extended her ring finger, she was trembling with excitement. Spike slipped the ring on it carefully. He stood up, pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. 

"You've made me so happy, Buffy," Spike said, hugging her. 

"I love you so much, Spike. I... can't believe we're engaged!" Buffy giggled excitedly. 

"Believe it, pet." He kissed her again. 

"But... what about school? Shouldn't we --" 

"We don't have to get married right away. I'm a patient bloke." Spike smiled when Buffy raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'You are?'. "We can wait until you graduate if you'd like. I just wanted to make us 'official'." 

"Okay." Buffy grinned. "For now, let's plan on taking the plunge after I graduate. But I'm not as patient as you are... I might not be able to wait." 

A few short months ago, Buffy thought she'd lost him forever. But he was here. And asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't think he'd ever get the chance to do this. She could feel how much stronger he had gotten as he held her in his arms. His muscles were getting more developed and defined every week. 

Buffy smirked. "You've been working out secretly, haven't you?" 

Spike gave her a guilty smile. "Maybe a little bit. I wanted to feel strong again... Sorry I did it behind your back, pet. I promise I never overdid it." 

"If I wasn't so happy right now I might kick you in that cute little ass of yours..." Buffy kissed him. 

"Buffy," Spike's voice became rougher with passion, "I want to make love to you..." He slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her against him, grinding their pelvises together lightly. 

"I'm still... nervous about it..." Buffy bit her lip, she wanted him so much. 

Spike pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I'll be fine, Buffy." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "Do you want me?" Spike asked. 

Buffy's eyes were clouded over, her lips slightly parted. "Yes, you have no idea how much..." she said huskily. 

"Good." Spike covered her mouth with his for a long, deep, passionate kiss. 

He moved his lips to her ear. "You remember the first night we were together?" Spike smiled. 

"Let me think... yeah, I think I can recall that." Buffy laughed. 

"Want to do a re-enactment?" He pulled back and raised his scarred eyebrow. 

"Re-enactment? Like of the whole night?" 

"Maybe that can wait for another time... How about just the 'bedroom scene'?" Spike sucked on her earlobe. 

Spike undid her pants and slipped them and her panties down. Buffy wiggled and let the slacks and underwear slide down her smooth legs as she pushed the blue satin robe over his shoulders and down his arms. He then unbuttoned her blouse and quickly tossed it aside. 

Buffy reached behind her to unhook her bra. She searched for the fastenings frantically. Spike chuckled and reached up to the front of her bra, deftly undoing the front clasp and freeing her breasts. Buffy giggled and blushed. In her haste, she'd forgotten it was connected in the front. 

Spike's hands pushed the bra straps over her shoulders then went back to her mounds, gently kneading them and playing with her nipples. Buffy groaned, rolling her head on her neck. 

"This... isn't exactly how that night went..." Spike said, bending his head down and licking and sucking at her tits. 

"Don't care... just want you." Buffy ran her hands over his biceps and shoulders. 

Buffy climbed backwards onto the bed on her knees. She kissed down his body and traced the muscles with her tongue, just like she'd done that first night, while she hooked her thumbs into the waist of his pants and pulled them down. She made certain to kiss and lick along the scars he'd gotten from the accident that marred his otherwise perfect torso, she wanted him to know that she didn't find them ugly. If anything, they turned her on even more. Her hands rubbed and fondled his ass as she licked patterns on his chest and abs. 

"You were wearing underwear that night, you're not now... This isn't a very good re-creation," Buffy said playfully. 

"Hmm, you're right," Spike said, running his hands through her hair. "Still want to start off the same way though, want to taste you." 

Buffy shivered, her juices gushing out of her at the thought of his tongue -- his wonderful, skillful, inhuman tongue, gliding between her legs. She broke away from him, laying on her back and spreading her legs. She ran her hands up her torso and rubbed her breasts, almost ready to cum just from the anticipation she felt. Their bodies were sexually charged, humming with energy. 

Spike stepped out of his pants and crawled onto the bed, lying on his stomach, then putting his face between her thighs. He kissed and licked at her inner thighs before licking up and down her gash, spreading her open with his thumbs. They both moaned when his tongue started lapping at her juices. 

"Ahhhh--Ohh Spike--Ohh yes!" Buffy grinned and writhed. 

She'd missed this so much. But she needed more. 

"Want...to taste you too!" she panted. 

Spike smirked. "That can be arranged." 

He sat up and moved his lower body so that his legs were towards her head. He laid on his side and bent one knee, spreading his legs. Then he dived back down to her pussy. Buffy moaned then eagerly took his hard shaft in her hand and brought her mouth down over the head. 

They groaned and hummed into and around the other's sex. Buffy's eyelids fluttered at the exquisiteness of having his tongue in her pussy at the same time his delicious cock was sliding in and out of her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and licked up and down the sides before laving the head with her tongue. Pre-cum was freely flowing from the tip. She sucked on the head, drinking up the liquid while swiping her tongue over the top. 

"Unnhhh! Buffy!" Spike moaned. 

He went back to work. He stuck his tongue in her snatch and moved it in the rippling motion that had so impressed her the first time he went down on her. 

"Mmmmph!" Buffy exclaimed around a mouthful of his cock. "Mmmmm!" 

She took more of his dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down quickly as she tugged at and fondled his balls. 

Spike lifted his head from her pussy. 

"Buffy, stop!" he panted. 

She immediately took him out of her mouth. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Buffy asked worriedly. 

"No, pet... I'm fine. I'm just going to cum any second. I want to cum inside you this time." He bent back down and gave her a long slow lick. "Need to feel you fluttering around my cock..." 

"O-Okay..." Buffy was finding it hard to breathe, she was so excited. 

She laid on her back as Spike positioned himself over her. She smiled. 

"I do like me some 69 action though, that was just... neat." Buffy giggled. 

Spike laughed. "Yeah, it was." 

He settled his hips between her thighs. 

"Spike?" Buffy said shakily. 

"Hmm?" He kissed and licked breasts. 

"Can I... be on top? I'd like to do it that way." 

"Whatever you like, Buffy." Spike smirked and rolled over onto his back. 

Buffy got up and straddled his waist. Taking his cock, slippery from her saliva, and poising it at her dripping hole, she looked into his eyes. 

"I love you," Buffy breathed as she sank down onto him. 

"Ohhh Buffy--Love you, too! Love you so bloody much..." Spike moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. 

_'Can't cum yet! Musn't cum yet!'_ Spike repeated to himself. _'Hold on!'_

_'OHHH YES! That's the stuff!'_ Buffy did the Snoopy Dance again in her mind. 

Buffy ran her hands up and down his chest as she started moving on his cock. Spike gripped her hips and counter-thrusted up into her. She tried to keep the pace slow and leisurely to extend this lovemaking session, but both of their bodies had other ideas. They couldn't control the bucking of their hips. 

Buffy wanted to feel him cum inside of her, she didn't care if she got off first. She sat up and slid up and down his length harder and faster while reaching behind her to take his balls in her hand. She tugged and fondled them as she continued riding his cock. 

"Oh Jesus! Ohh Buffy! Fuck!" Spike gasped, bucking his hips more wildly. 

He put one his hands on her pussy, rubbing her swollen, pink clit. 

"Spike! OHHH YESS! OH YESSS!" Buffy screamed. 

Her cunt tightened around his cock as she started cumming. Her honey flowed down over his cock and balls. Buffy whimpered and cried out as she kept jerking and bouncing her pelvis up and down on him. Tears of happiness and ecstasy leaked from her eyes. 

She thought she'd never feel his thick organ inside of her again a few months ago. No man could satisfy her like he could. No man could ever hope to live up to the sexual standards he'd set, the bar was set waaaay too high. It wasn't just that his cock was so big and meaty, or that he was such a talented lover. It was also the emotions she felt when he was inside of her or touching her; it was being with him, his body and soul. When she was with him it was bliss, pure and simple. 

Spike grunted and panted, pounding up harder into Buffy's tight hole. He thought he was going to lose his mind as his balls clenched and he came harder than he ever had before. 

"B-Buffy! Uunnnnggh! Oh God!" Spike shouted, arching his neck back while his rod pulsated and spurted load after load of hot, thick spunk into her heat. 

Buffy's eyes rolled to white, her mouth hung open, her body vibrated like a tuning fork. She arched her back and screeched as another orgasm quickly followed her first at the feel of his cum shooting inside of her, splashing against her inner walls. 

They gasped, breathing raggedly until the last of their fluids dribbled out. Buffy still sat atop his body, her head lolling on her shoulders. Spike's hands slid up her body and softly kneaded her breasts. Buffy moved her hands on top of his, caressing them as he caressed her. 

A face-splitting grin dominated her features as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. He was smiling in an identical way. 

"Mmm, pet, that was fucking incredible," Spike breathed. 

"Fuck yeah, it was." Buffy smiled and lowered her upper body to lay against him. "You've gotta love that Fred." 

Buffy and Spike laughed lightly at the name they'd given their fantastic sex. She hoped that Spike never found out the details she'd given Cordy and Willow at their slumber party... he'd wig for sure. 

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Buffy sighed dreamily. 

"About... this?" Spike asked, creasing his brow as he rubbed her back. 

"No!" she laughed. "About this, dummy." Buffy held up her hand with the engagement ring. 

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I can't wait either... and yet, I think I can put it off a _little_ longer..." Spike grinned wickedly. "I have plans for you for the rest of the night, my love. It's been far too long since I've worshipped your body properly." 

Buffy's breasts were pressed against his muscled chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his firm pecs. She brushed her lips against his, slowly pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues entwined lazily as they stroked each other's flesh. With his cock still inside of her, Buffy lightly gyrated her hips and ground against him. She grinned when she felt him stirring again, deep within her. 

"We _are_ bunnies..." Buffy giggled against his lips. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Fun Fact: Years ago, when I originally wrote and posted this fic, I hadn't watched 'AtS' and had no idea there was a character named Fred. If I had known, I wouldn't have had Spuffy name their sex "Fred" lol


End file.
